RWBY Okame Files
by bigkyle990
Summary: The world of RWBY has fallen into the Infinite loops and Jaune has to do his best to not go crazy. These are Drabbles based off of Innortal's own universe, and will include that multi-verse. Rated M to be safe
1. Loop Files 1

These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.

For those that are hoping for a continuation of either my Golden Paladin or Energy Rise series, I'm sorry those are basically dead at this point. I don't have the ability to actually keep with a story long enough to actually finish it. I will say they may end up being referenced in this series of random crud I will be putting out.

Enjoy!

Loop 1

The familiar pain of a landing that he never had the time catch himself after being launched by a very angry Deathstalker. Everytime the reset came he knew that was going to be a major pain in his ass. This was always the starting point for these loops, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been in them at this point.

Years had gone by, he'd absorbed the power of the Relics so many times now, he could feel the pulse of the crown within Beacon. Something that really started annoying him. After all, how do you explain away the reason for why those things come roaming into your dorm during the middle of the night. He'd been arrested by Ironwood after one of his takeovers at least three times, only to die when Ruby crashed the ship he was on, not on purpose. She was busy fighting Roman after all.

The latest loop however left him particularly annoyed. He'd been SO close to fixing Salem, all he needed was a bit of time. But Ozpin, the ever tired old man, got impatient and had them bring the Relics together once again. And like everytime that brought the gods back, who promptly judged humanity unworthy and pressed the reset button. The bastards.

"Hey Jaune, you okay?" Yang asked coming over to check on him since he hadn't gotten up yet. She was worried the dork was dead.

"Yeah… Just, lementing…" He grumbled as he stood up, looking really annoyed, even as Pyrrha along with the deathstalker broke through the tree line. Unlike the others who backed up in fear of the giant Grimm, he headed towards it drawing his blade.

Pyrrha saw this and tried to get Jaune to move to the side. "Jaune no! This thing is a problem for even Pro-" Her eyes went wide as she was pulled aside into Jaune's arm and she felt a power fly past her, the Stalker had stopped. And then died with a split right down the middle of it's body.

Jaune's had flicked his blade before resheathing it and then looking to Pyrrha and paused… 'Oh no, I know that look…' He thought as he saw the "I Want!" look in Pyrrha's sparkling eyes. If there was one thing that turned Pyrrha on beyond being naive… it was power. This was going to be a long loop…

Loop 2

"And what is it you think you're doing in here?" A very irritated and slightly annoyed voice came from behind Jaune as he was fiddling inside the main control computer aboard the Alisem main carrier.

Jaune kept working inside with his scroll connected to it, not even popping out to look at her. "Hello to you too Special Agent Schnee."

"I repeat." She glared blade being pulled out her sword. "What are you doing here."

"Oh calm down, I'm not doing anything harmful, I just don't want to have to deal with Cinder's stupid little virus that she infected the system with, and then you're dumbass of a general getting yours infected with after taking control of this tournament." He'd like to go a few tournaments without Pyrrha and Penny fighting. Having an infinite loop allowed him plenty of time to perfect his hacking skills, when he wasn't training he was generally coming up with some form of code. Hell he swore he once heard Ranma claim that Jaune could code circles around him. And he was the oldest one in these loops. "Now if only I could actually win a fight against him…" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Winter glared.

"Well I'm not holding you here." Jaune said only to have to block a swing from her blade with his Aura. "Hey, no poking!"

"Get out of there now!" She ordered.

"Fine fine… I'm done anyway." He side disconnecting his Scroll and coming out. "Bye now." He grinned before disappearing, much to Winter's Surprise. 'Thank you DBZloop.'

_

Loop 2a

"Cinder… Aren't we supposed to be going up against Team CFVY…." Emerald whispered into the communicator as she looked nervously at Pyrrha and Jaune. One looking like she was ready to fight and the other looked downright bloodthirsty at Mercury. Well she could tell from her many hours spent with people like Cinder and Adam, to anyone else he just looked calm.

"I tried! But every time I try to access the damn system it sends me to some fucking stupid video with a puppet singing about seagulls!" Cinder yelled back, clearly very mad about about not being able to do anything. She should have full control.

There wasn't much time left to think about it as the start bell went off and both Pyrrha and Jaune where on them quickly.

_

Loop 3

Another spray of blood and a dodge, a red haired girl panted before driving her claw like weapon into another mutated villager. "Damn it… Do they ever stop just running at y- Shit!" She dodged to the side quickly as her senses told her something was coming up from behind her, that was about the only thing that worked in this hell hole of a loop no matter how much she tried to awaken her other powers that would destroy this place. She got herself ready for another fight but paused as the figure that attacked her also paused.

"Saotome? Is that you?" A blond masked man asked, he was wielding blades she'd seen on a huntress she met a while back. "You're in this shit hole too?" He took off his mask showing.

"Naruto! Oh thank god a friendly face!" Ranma sighed in relief as she let her guard down a bit. "Please tell me you can use Kurama to blast this place to hell…"

The blond shook his head looking just as tired as Ranma. "No, I can't even access any kind of Chakra… Not to mention I've died here like 40 times and I still haven't reset to a different loop? The fuck is going on?"

Ranma groaned shaking her head. Another hope devoured by this crazy loop. "I don't know, but whatever usually tries to make us live by the rules of the loop is doing a damn good job… The most I have is my dex and senses. Everything else I've got like my Ki and even magic are all fully cut off."

"So we're basically fucked in a FUBAR we know nothing about?" Naruto sighed looking up at the burning Lycanthrope in the middle of the square.

Ranma was about to reply when she was cut off by another voice. "FUBAR? What's that?"

Both drew their weapons and looked towards the voice, only to find another blond with blue eyes watching them from the carriage Ranma had killed a Gunman off of a while ago. He was holding a Blunderbuss and an odd looking weapon that neither of them had seen yet. "Hey Naruto, do you have a bother?" Ranma asked looking between the two, they looked a lot alike.

"Not that I know of…" Naruto blinked, noticing the similarities.

"Name's Jaune Arc," He introduced himself with a bow of his head. "And judging by how much complaining you guys are doing, your either new hunters who aren't jaded enough to attack other ones yet or you're those other Loopers that Goddess… Urel or Urd… She only stuck around to give a basic explanation before rushing off… Told me about." He mumbled waiving off that annoyance.

"We're the latter. Ranma Saotome," The red-head introduced herself and then pointed to Naruto. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki." The other blond waived with one of his blades. "So you're a newbie huh?"

"You also know more about this Loop right!?" Naruto butted in in hope and desperation.

"Right that." Ranma nodded.

Jaune chuckled and jumped down. "Yeah, I've been stuck here for awhile after sort of offing myself by jumping into a Grimm Well… Didn't expect it to try and mix with my Aura and take out half the planet… That was fun."

"You decided to off yourself and it ended up taking out half a planet…?" Ranma asked blinking. She had to admit, that was was a new level of FUBAR.

"Hey it was that or having what is basically my millenia old corrupted Grandma try to get me in bed with her... " Jaune said with a deadpan toned, both of them had to agree, death wasn't that bad of a choice. "But yeah, I think I'm close to escaping the dream. Maybe…" Jaune mumbled, it was hard to tell with this place.

"Hey you're a better guide than most around here." Naruto said with a shrug.

Ranma nodded. "Agreed, I say we follow you. Strength in numbers and all that."

With that the trio started their trip through the horrible world that was Yharnam.

Loop 4

"I will do what I must to maintain balance…" The God of Creation stated as he held his hand out.

Salem tried to protect him, she just got Ozma back, she couldn't lose him again!

"What is the meaning of this?" The ever deadpan tone from the Creation God as Ozma did not return to the afterlife as he intended. He tried putting more power in but still nothing. He looked to his brother. "What have you done? Why will he not return to the Afterlife?" He demanded, but he saw a confused look from his brother.

"I'm not sure.. I only brought him back, nothing more." The God of Destruction stated just as confused. At least till a voice rang out.

"Oh that was me." Everyone looked to the side, to see a blond man munching on a box of popcorn and sitting on one of the crystals that populated the God of Destructions world. It was the older visage of one Jaune Arc, no armor just a simple black hoodie and jeans. "See I was stopping you from doing something that just sends this world on track to a living hell for millennia since you guys can't get the whole being gods thing right." He said simply while taking another handful of Popcorn.

Creation took a more intense stance almost seeming like he was glaring at the man who dared to defy them. "And who are you to claim such a thing mortal, would you choose to earn my ire as this woman has." He gestured to Salem who was holding her Osma close in fear and confusion.

Jaune chuckled. "Tell me, god, do I look like a normal human to you?"

"Ye-"

"Brother, stop!" Destruction called out as Creation tried to make a move on Jaune. "Look at him closer, brother this is no ordinary mortal.. Though mortal he may be."

"What do you…" Creation looked at his brother in confusion before looking back and looking closer, only to step back.

Chains of ethereal light connected from the world around him back to the young man that sat before them, ones that could only be seen by those above the level of mortal. "You… What are? How can you have such a connection to this world?" He didn't understand what he was seeing.

"Not this world alone, this universe. Our time is broken and I'm an Anchor, cursed to keep repeating life till the timeline is fixed. It's been…. Millienna now." Jaune chuckled. "Fucking around and having fun with the timeline is about the only way I've stayed sane."

"You speak the truth... " Destruction stated looking at the man oddly. "And your time has led you to reach the next level and become like us? Why have you not? Surely it would help you to escape the Curse as you call it." He offered.

"Now you know the answer that that question." Jaune chuckled and shaking his head.

Creation, looking slightly less angry nodded. "Yes, the timeline and our universe would fade from existence. You stay because of that."

"Correct! But back to the main point." He stood up and headed towards Salem and Ozma, standing in front of them. "Leave the love birds alone for at least one life time and don't fuck up this world at least once."

"Anchor you may be… but That does not make you better than us." Destruction growled as he took his dragon form and unleashed the power of destruction upon them, he would simply remove the problem.

At least that's what he and his brother thought before a light broke past the stream of power revealing an ascended form of Jaune. Skin darkened with marking similar to Urd and her kind along with Four light wings behind him. It was a form that let him use godly power for a short amount of time, which he discovered by both training with Ranma and the Angel Whis. It turned out the people of Remnant's Semblances where more than just a power of their soul, but rather a partial tapping of the magic they once had before the destruction of the first incarnation of the people of Remnant. Since he discovered it, he named it Awakening. "You are nothing more than gods of a world, you are not the Almighty." His voice carried weight as the dragon backed away. "You have done enough for this world, leave it, or die." He held up his hand and one of the light wings formed into an energy sword.

To insure that they understood what other iterations of them had before this, he thrust the blade forward and blasted one of the wings from Destruction who called out in pain reverting back and holding his arm. "You are no threat to me, and I will not let you threaten this world any longer." He said calmly as Creation went to his brother to help him.

"Very well… We will leave, but the Grimm remain." Creation stated as both brothers left quickly, Jaune could clearly feel them no longer on the world.

"Huh," He reverted back. "They left the moon in tact this time, and no ones dead." He was a bit surprised, he expected them to be a bit more petty then that. Fear does funny things.

"Thank you…." Jaune turned hearing that, it was Salem crying as she held Ozma's hand tighty.

Jaune smiled to her. "Hey, I was just fulfilling the last wish of my grandma, she said to fix things if I ever got the chance."  
_

Loop 5

"Why are we doing this again?" Winter asked as she was keeping an eye on the controls, she wanted to insure they the made their way towards Tatooine.

Jaune sighed, he was happy to finally have someone to share the loops with like the others. He did, he really did, but Winter had a tendency to still hold a bit of a, "I outrank you" attitude even after so many loops together. "Cause Saotome wanted us to go pick up the baby Skywalker so that he doesn't go without learning how to use the force for too long."

Like many others in the loops they were part of the Grey Jedi order started after Ranma got kicked out of the Jedi order. The war was ended in much the same way that it usually was, Order 66 happened and all the clones, except for the ones that Naruto had made of Ranma's male and female form as a prank, turned on the Jedi Order, all but destroying it. The Fox jinchuuriki had been avoiding their home world Anima up until half way through the Clone Wars.

Turned out he was getting back at Ranma for a prank that was actually caused by Sakura, not Ranma. And the Pigtailed martial artist was not happy about the prank one bit.

"Yeah, but why us? I'm not a babysitter." She said with a crossing of her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"Didn't you basically help raise Weiss with that Butler guy? What was his name?"

"Klein, and that's different! She was family and cute." She glared at her Master, it really irked her she was still just a Knight under Jaune.

"Yeah yeah… I'm sure you'll change your tone once we get there." Jaune rolled his eyes.

Winter looked away, adjusting her jedi robes. "I doubt it…"  
_

Loop 5a

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Winter said holding up the giggling baby Luke and twirling around with him.

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden change in attitude from the normally calm and sotic Schnee before he looked to Jaune, the two had caught him before he got to Anakin's family to give Luke too. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean will he be safe?"

"Of course, the Emperor knows to fear the Grey, he's not dumb enough to come running into our sector of space. Hell Saotome alone could wipe out his empire in a flick of of his Pinky." Jaune said with a shrug, which Obi-wan agreed.

"Fine but still…" He paused as he watched Winter use the Force to get Luke higher in the air when she tossed him. "Are you really sure he'll be okay?"

"Relatively, I'm sure." Jaune chuckled watching her.

Loop 6

"Hey hey! Professor look!" Ruby called out as she was riding on the back of a Beowulf to take down other grimm in the section of Mount Glenn they where at.

Jaune looked up as he was called out too and chuckled. "Looking good Ruby, just be careful to not get too comfortable on there."

"Yes sir!" She giggled.

Jaune chuckled as he continued looking for an area where they could get into the hideout that had been made by Torchwick and the Black Fang.

It had been very odd at first, coming into this loop as not just some goofy looking teen blond boy, but rather as full adult, a rarity to say the least within his base loop. Add to that it turned out he was the second combat teacher, allowing Glynda do do more of her Vice Headmistress work instead of having to write lesson plans.

"Ranma warned me about loops like this…" Jaune mumbled as he cut down another couple of grimm that came close to him. Most were avoiding him due to the presence of his Aura. "But I swore he said a younger me would be here…"

Either way it didn't matter, he had to make sure that they stopped the train, yes this was just a recon mission, but he knew for a fact that wasn't going to play out that way.

Blake, who had landed nearby while fighting grimm, looked over to her professor a bit oddly. "Sir are you alright? You're talking to yourself." She paused to dodge a grimm strike before cutting it down.

"Of course, I like to talk to myself when I'm thinking. Helps me with ideas." He said with a simple shrug.

Blake gave her professor a look. "Sir… you know that could be a sign of you going crazy right?"

Jaune was testing a part of the road with his foot and some form of scanner. "I work as a professor at what's basically combat collage… You think I'm not?"

"I suppose that's fair…" Blake blinked. "Um what are you testing the road for exactly?"

"You'll see. Yang can you hit right here?" Jaune marked off a part of the road with an X by dragging his sword across it.

Yang paused in beating up an Ursa and looked to her professor oddly. "Um, why?"

"Just trust me. Everyone else over here please." Jaune said walking away as Yang shrugged and shot into the air.

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby made their way over just as she connected with the ground along with shooting off her Ember Celica. A moment after the impact and explosion Caused a massive crack to spread from her hand a good mile forward from her fist.

"Okay…" Weiss mumbled looking to Jaune with a raised eyebrow as Yang walked over to them grinning, she didn't know why she had to do that, but it was fun. "What did that do exactly, beyond damaging the road?"

Jaune simply was looking at his watch and counted down. "...3...2...1." He pointed towards that area as it started to rumble. The girls looked scared as even the grimm started to scatter before the section erupted with a cascading explosion that included debris from the underground city, what looked like train parts, and Black fang members…? "Good that was just over top of the train then." Jaune grinned at a job well done.

Team RWBY was looking between the destruction and their, now very clearly crazy, professor with a mixture of shock and awe.  
_

Loop 7

"What the hell were you thinking…?" Winter asked as she looked at the scene before her.

"What? It seemed like a good idea at the time." Jaune defended himself as both Winter and he jumped out of the way of a crashing Gypsy Danger.  
-

"Watch it you Dolt!" Weiss yelled at her copilot.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep track of the cliff." Ruby chuckled rubbing her head, making the robot do the same thing. "Did we land on anyone?"  
-

Back outside both Winter and Jaune were looking at a crushed Ironwood. "Still think this was a good idea, Arc?"

"Are you kidding? Even more worth it now." Jaune grinned. He still hadn't forgiven the old man for always acting before asking questions, which lead to him dying early more often than not.

"I'm sure it was no one important." Weiss said simply. "Now get us up!"

"Right! We have a dragon to fight!" Ruby grinned as they stood the robot up and got back to fighting the Wyrm Grimm.

"Where did Jaune even get this thing…?" Weiss mumbled but focused on the fight.

Loop 8

Blake was sitting with stars in her eyes as she held onto her Ninja's in Love book. She was so starstruck right now she didn't even react when Jaune was snapping his fingers just in front of her.

"I think we lost her, Weiss…" He said pulling his hand back and giving a slight chuckle. Much like the two next to him, he'd taken the place of a member of team 7, who just got their team assignment, and was currently wearing Naruto's outfit. That was something that wouldn't last long. He had no problem with Orange, he just liked more blue or black with a darker orange. Blake, who still hadn't budged, was wearing Sasuke's outfit thus being the current last uchiha in the hidden leaf.

Weiss glared at him, sitting in Sakura's outfit. "Are you going to explain." She more demanded than asked.

"What?" Jaune asked while reaching into his coat for some Yen, he had a stash somewhere in his subspace pocket from the last time he was here. "That red really isn't your color?"

Weiss held herself back from hitting him but the glare intensified. "No you idiot! Why are we here? This is some manga that Blake likes to read. It's not real!" She growled. "And I'm so not pinning for Blake!" Weiss blushed, only for it to get even deeper when Jaune gave her a look that said 'bullshit.'

"Right, well going into it would take a long time. Though if Team 7 is the only one that got replaced, I might have enough time to tell you. But point is that we've replaced them and we're gonna be here awhile, so get used to it."

Weiss was about to protest when Blake jumped for joy. "Yes! So many things to do and learn! Oh maybe I can get the Sharingan!" She got close to Jaune who backed up a bit from the sudden closeness. "Do you have Kurama? Oh oh is he nice?"

"Uh, no… Kurama is always with Naruto." At least he had his awakening form to make up for when the God level shit started flying.

The white haired girl sighed as she just decided to roll with it. At least she knew for a fact she wasn't going to be as bad as Sakura… Even if Blake did look cute in that outfit…


	2. Loop Files 2

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Loop 1**

Cinder smirked as she saw her arrow pierce the glass of the container that Amber was housed in. Her smirk grew to a sick grin as she watched the girl that held the last of the Fall Maiden's power let go of her last breath. The maiden power left Amber's now lifeless body and started on it's way towards her.

Ozpin watched in shock and anger, Jaune was supposed to keep watch. Sure he threw the responsibility at the boy, not to mention Pyrrha being in sudden pain may have called his attention away. But still the Boy should have known better than to just lose focus like this! He wasn't asking much from a first year right?

As the power flew Pyrrha got out of the chamber quickly, had she failed in what Fate had chosen for her? No, she had to do something!

But before anyone else had the time to think further.

"Gotcha!" The power was caught… In Jaune's hand.

"WHat!?" Cinder yelled in disbelief, which was reflected by both Ozpin and Pyrrha. "How did you-"

"Hah! I told Ranma that Haki wasn't just for grabbing Logia fruit users." He grinned looking at the struggling orangish light that he had grasped in his Haki coated hand. "I mean to be fair I didn't think it would work either, but hey, we learn something new every day right." Jaune squeezed it a bit - which oddly did give a squeaky toy sound - and chuckled.

"Mr. Arc! Bring it hear! We still have time to put it into Ms. Nikos!" Ozpin called out, hoping the boy would rush over quickly.

Cinder drew a new glass arrow at him. "No! You bring it here or I drive an arrow through your heart!" Her cool was lost pretty quickly when she had been that close to getting her full power, and this brat just grabs the damn thing out of the air like… like.. Like a damn ball!

Jaune looked between the two parties, one trying - and failing - to intimidate him, while the other was pleading for him to bring the power over at any cost. He then looked to the still struggling power in his hand. "Well, worst case I start over…" He mumbled before eating the power.

The other three's jaws dropped as they watched the power literally get swallowed by the blond.

"I.. I-wha…?" Cinder asked now to shocked to remember being mad.

Energy pulsed off of Jaune as he looked into the distance. Pyrrha looked worried as she tried stepping forward towards him. "J-Jaune… Are you oka-" She didn't get to finish as the area was filled with a sudden burst of orange light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

Once the light died down as everyone was trying to see what happened, a new voice rang out. "Man Ozpin… you weren't kidding about the females only thing…"

Everyone looked up immediately to see that Jaune had changed quite a bit. Now standing there was a cute female version of the boy that once stood in that spot, examining herself as even her clothing was changed to fit her well.

"Jaune… Is that.. You?" Pyrrha asked in total shock as she approached the new girl.

Ozpin wasn't far behind and looking just as stunned. "Well… Mr. Arc, you seem to be okay with this." He noted the oddly calm visage of the former boy.

"Oh this wouldn't be the first time I've been a girl, hell not even the first time that magic was the cause of it." Jaune said as she continued to look around herself. Standard form she took whenever someone wanted to add a cute blond to the party. "That magic really is particular about who uses it, huh?" She smirked at the old man.

"It… it would seem so…" He agreed, trying to process what the new girl just said.

"Now than." Jaune looked to Cinder with a growing smirk as her right eye began to glow with an ethereal flame and a swipe of her hand as a flaming sword appeared in it. "I believe you have something that's mine."

Cinder glared as she readied two glass blades. "That's my line."

 **Loop 2**

"So do these have to be this short?" Julia, the name Jaune went by whenever he was a girl for a loop, asked as she twisted her hips back and forth in the very short brown skirt of the Sailor Earth outfit. "Like, what were they just employing perves to make your uniforms?" She looked to her fellow blond who was trying to hold back her giggles.

In this loop she had been born as Julia Tsukino, Usagi's American cousin who was in Japan to study at Tokyo U for a Tech degree. Usagi was one of the other loopers that Julia had a lot of contact with most of the time. This one being a far more together and vindictive Usagi considering she got sick of the way everyone was always trying to push her towards a specific future, when all she wanted to do was make her own. So of course in typical loop fashion, Julia was one of the reborn warriors of the former Silver Millenium. Except there wasn't a Sailor Earth at that time. Just that she would have been? Who knows what the Loops excuse was for it.

Usagi calmed herself down. "Yeah, they had some screws loose when they were designing the mantles. Honestly it's been annoying but I'm sure with some training you could learn to cha-" She paused seeing that suddenly Julia's outfit flash and form into a hoodie styled in the same way as the sailor top with a green bow and brown hood. The skirt quickly burst into a pair of tight brown cargo jeans with a high cut and two green belts crossing over her waist and hips. Her heeled boots shifted into a pair military style boots with green laces. Finally her gloves had changed to long fingerless biker like gloves.

"There much better, still got the whole power of earth thing but I don't look like I'm gonna flash everyone in a twenty mile radius." She said with a grin stretching herself out a bit to get used to the new look. "What do you think Usa-" She paused seeing the absolutely murderous look in her fellow blonds eyes.

"Took me forever to figure out…." She glared as her sceptre appeared in her hand and began glowing with power. "And you go and just do it!" She yelled blasting at Julia who gave a yelp and dodged. "Get back here and die you bastard!" She yelled as her cousin for the loop took off in fear.

 **Loop 3a**

Ranma made a quick slash against another attacker who quickly burst into a kishin egg, floating harmlessly as he turned to the next. His blade was a beautiful silver doubled edged sword, similar to what many thought Excalibur looked like with an ornate designed guard tinted gold and held two yellow gems that formed into a pair of crescent moons. More slashes, more souls, and within no time the many that stood against him where fallen. Nothing more than floating red Kishin souls surrounded him now. "Well, that went well." He grinned before his sword started to glow with a golden light and shot out of his hand.

"This is bullshit!" Jaune growled as he returned to human form. "I still don't get why I'm the weapon and not you." He glared grabbing one of the Kishin eggs and eating it. "I'm the one who actually uses weapons."

"Oh would you quit whining… At least you're a good weapon instead of some crappy one." He waived off. "Plus since that was 99 we can go after the witch soul now. Come on, I heard of one just outside of town."

"Hmm? You mean the one in that Pumpkin house, doesn't that feel too obvious?" Jaune asked finishing the last soul. "These actually do taste good."

"Maybe, but it's the best we got right now." He shrugged. "Besides I'd rather not call Death and then have to deal with my dad this loop. He's not as annoying as my real dad, but still… The guy needs to chill."  
_

 **Loop 3b**

"So let me gets this straight." Jaune said as he was being held in the boobs of Blair, for like the 7th time now. "You're not a witch, but a cat with a stupid amount of magical powers?"

"Yup!" She grinned holding him closer.

Ranma grumbled hearing that and sighed. "How does that make sense, you have magic, so you're a witch."

"Silly," She shoved Jaune deeper into her chest, causing the boy to struggle a bit as his air was being cut off. "You have to be human to be considered a witch, I'm just a magic animal."

"Sure if you say so, can you let him go now, I don't think he can breath." Ranma pointed out as Jaune's skin was starting to turn blue.

 **Loop 4**

"Naruto! Aren't you excited!" Ruby grinned as she caught up with the blond leader of team NNPR. "Today's the first day of combat training! It's gonna be so much fun!" She giggled before running off.

Naruto chuckled seeing that as he continued towards class. "Oh this is so much better than getting stuck in that hell hole that's Ranma's loop." He shivered remembering that. "Hate Harem loops… And I feel bad for whoever is trapped there this time." Well it didn't matter to him, he got to have a bit of an easy time in Jaune's loop so he may as well enjoy it.

 **Tokyo-3 Japan**

"So wait…" Jaune looked at the massive purple robot in front of him not quite sure if he heard right. "You want me to jump into a robot that is my mom's sacred burial chambers and go fight giant monsters? What the hell are you idiot's smoking and where can I get some?" Jaune asked honestly, there had to be a better way to deal with this crap.

"Yes…" Was all Dr. Akagi answered with, ignoring the young Arc's other question.

 **Nerima-Japan**  
"Leave me the hell alone!" Harry yelled as he ran across the rooftops away from the crazy women that wanted to claim him for their own desires or out of unfound anger.

"Get back here Harry-baka!" Akana yelled chasing after the teen with glasses due to him being in the same vicinity as any other girl.

"Don't worry Harry! Your cute Fiancee will save you!" Ukyo called out chasing after him as well. Followed closely by Shampoo and Kodachi.

"I just want to be alone damn it!" Harry yelled before just apperating away.

"Where husband go?" Shampoo looked confused as they all stopped.

Kodachi glared at Akane. "Clearly this is your fault, all you do is attack my poor Harry-kun." She said in a dejected tone.

"What?! How dare you even-" And the Fiancee brigade devolved into a mass of arguing upon Harry's escape.

 **Back in Remnant**

Cardin smirked as he looked at his opponent Naruto. "What couldn't make a bigger weapon then a tiny little dagger?"

Naruto grinned tossing it in the air as Glynda called for the start and he burst into his Jinchuriki sage form, before catching it again. "Let's play then."  
_

 **Loop 5**

"Okay, say we believe you now…" Weiss said as her and the rest of team RWBY found Jaune hanging out in the Library, though he wasn't reading a book Blake was familiar with.

Jaune looked up from the Rainbow Mist Novel he took from the last time he was in the One Piece Loop. "What gave you the first clue? When I told you that we were stuck in a time loop, or when you woke up and were 18, 16 for you Ruby, again." He closed his book giving them a look of being slightly annoyed.

This was the first time in awhile that Team RWBY was awake in their entirety. And unfortunately they didn't remember any of the previous loops, well with Weiss that was a good thing, considering a few loops ago she caught him and Winter in a bed together. They had a stress relief thing going since she was more often than not awake with him in most any loop she's included in. Plus since the rule of no child birth was in effect for anyone that was looping, there was no threat of accidental kids if something failed.

Of course that idea didn't make having to deal with fresh loopers anymore fun.

"We have to tell someone! Maybe we can stop things from going badl-urk!" Ruby had started to run off towards Ozpin's office-tower-thing, but found herself on her back as Jaune had grabbed her cape stopping her mid speed away.

"There isn't any point, most people won't believe you and just call you nuts. Sure Ozpin will probably believe you since he's been around forever, but all it does is cause a panic. So just leave things alone for now." Jaune said simply as he let go of Ruby's cloak.

"What makes you so sure, Vomit-boy?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune just gave her a look. "Cause I've been at this for a long time now, you name it I've more than likely done it."

"Prove it." Yang smirked. "If you've been at this for so long you've got to be better at fighting then. Let's spar." She hit her fist into her hand with a smirk. "You win, we'll listen to you, I win you let us tell people."

"I never said you couldn't tell people, just that I wouldn't recommend it. But if that's what you want." Jaune stood up while stashing away his book in his pocket, which surprised the four girls in front of him. "Sure, let's go."

About thirty minutes later, Jaune was back to reading his book, only now he was sitting on top of a struggling Yang.

"Hey! Get off of me!" She yelled trying to use Ember Celica to kick off the ground for Jaune to kick her hand and just make the shot go wild and away from the floor. "Nope. I'm comfy now so I think I'll keep you as a chair till I finish this chapter."

 **Loop 6**

Jaune watched as his new 'students' came crashing down to the ground once again. This time landing in a fun pile.

"Ruby, Get off of me you dolt!" Weiss yelled as she was currently pinned by not just Ruby, but the rest of her team after they collided in the air.

"Blake needs to get her big butt off of me first!" Ruby yelled trying to push of the Cat Faunes, who was currently suffocating in Yang's chest.

Jaune sighed as an argument was starting to break out. "Teaching them to fly huh?" Came a voice from behind him.

He leaned back and shrugged. "Hey Winter, convinced the Tinman to let you take a station here early huh?" He chuckled. It was a habit that Winter had started that if she was awake she would get to Beacon as soon as she could, not only to spend time with her sister, but to get away from Ironwood as soon as she could.

"Yes, I made a point that it was a request of my father's and he practically jumped on the idea." She shook her head. Before the attack on the school, Ironwood was practically always in the pocket of Jacques. Only starting to question him after the mechanical army was so easily hacked.

"Seems about right, wasn't he the one that started pushing for Ironwood to take control of the Tournament?" Jaune brought up to which Winter nodded. They'd found a good few times that the Schnee patriarch had been working with Salem very closely to get him on top of the business world very quickly. "So, how do you want to mess with them this time?" Jaune grinned, which only grew as Winter smirked. She had something good.

"Do you still have our morphers from the Ranger loop we had a while back?" She asked simply.

Jaune gained a devious look as he nodded. "I like where you're going with this."

_

James Ironwood didn't know how to feel at what he saw before him. He expected to arrive and find Winter keeping things in check around beacon till he arrived for the Vital festival. What he didn't expect was the sight in front of him.

Six colorful spandex clad...warriors? Stood before a type of grimm he'd never seen before.

"Halt monster! You will not harm these hallowed halls!" The one in Red, seeming to be a slightly shorter girl from the body form with a motif of some kind of reptile, went through a dance before striking a pose. In fact all but one of them seemed to be female.

Another in yellow with a cat like motif flipped in striking a pose to the right of Red. "We are the defenders of Vale!"

"And friends to those who lay on the side of Justice!" A pink clad warrior chimed in striking a pose to the left of Red. He supposed it was some kind of bird on the helmet?

"Your darkness and vile nature will be snuffed from this world!" A black clad warrior appeared next to Pink. Her helmet had an elephant like style to it.

A blue one landed next to the one in yellow, and had some form of weird Ryno with three horns. "And bring light of hope, back the people!" her voice sounded oddly familiar to James but before he could finish putting things together, the final member appeared.

A warrior in white with a shield like armor landed in front of the group. His helmet had a tiger design. "For we are!"

They all moved striking a new pose as a group of six. "The Power Rangers!" They all called as a sudden explosion of each of their colors appeared behind them.

"The hell is going on…?" James asked just not knowing how to process this.

 **Loop 7**

"This is the dumbest redesign…" Jaune growled as he heard quick footsteps coming down the massive corridor that lead to the containment unit that housed the dying Amber. "Can't believe he just took the design and thought tweaking a bit of the system would let it house and heal a normal person.

"Who are you!?" Ironwood called out with his gun drawn.

"Shut up, Tinman!" Jaune popped out from behind the unit covered in greece and holding a wrench in his hand. "I'm fixing your half assed redesign for a thing that's supposed to bring life to ROBOTS! Not people." He went back behind the machine and started working and grumbling again.

"I wha… What are you… Get away from there, boy!" James yelled not sure how to even process what this student was saying.

"Mr. Arc." Glynda said moving to try and keep Ironwood from just shooting. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The boy had been showing he knew what to do with most forms of tech. After all he found the virus in the system only a day after the incident in the CCT.

"Of course, I mean I have to convert the energy output to change into a more life energy wavelength, not to mention I have to compensate for basically half her soul missing. But give me like two hours and she'll be on the path to recovery." All this was said behind the the machine with a few hand movements that would pop up every now and then to gesture.

"Fine, I will come back to check on you in an hour." Glynda said, pushing James out of the area. She'd much rather this than the idiotic plan of forcing the power on another student.

 **Loop 8**

"Okay, is it me or is this place actually more nuts than Remnant?" Jaune asked Winter as he kicked another guy in an ice cream man outfit in the face.

Winter shot another one with a laser beam from the oddly built weapon. "What was your first clue? The crazy adults, the kids who are basically super agents, or the fact that we're both 11 now." She rolled her eyes before dodging some flying ice cream projectiles and firing back at the shooter.

"Numba 1800, Numba 26! Focus on the fight would you!" Numba 86 yelled, not believing they were having a normal conversation while in a fight with the Ice cream men.

"Yeah yeah." They both responded before getting back into the fight and ignoring the red-headed girls outburst to their response. 


	3. Loop Files 3

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Loop 1**

"What is your problem!?" Yang yelled at the white haired annoyance that had been plaguing her cute little sister.

Weiss glared at the tall blond. "She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake was about to try to cut in again until a voice cut in from over near the window. "Would you take your yelling somewhere else?" Jaune asked from near the window with an oddly impressive set up of multiple screens facing the window and a chair that definitely wasn't there before. "Some of us are trying to work or sleep here." All his instruments were facing out towards the window and showing images of the moon, as well as readings on its structure, composition, and other miscellaneous information.

"What are you doing exactly?" Blake asked suddenly intrigued by the blond boy's setup, he did still look goofy in his Pumpkin Pete PJs, but the glasses where a nice touch.

"How is that your first question?" Ruby asked, far more concerned with where all that stuff came from, it wasn't there a moment ago after all.

Jaune turned back to his work, a problem that had been bugging him for almost as long as he was in these loops. "I'm trying to figure out our moon… Why is it still shattered?"

"What do you mean, why? It's been like that for-" Weiss started before Jaune cut her off.

"Centuries! Exactly!" He turned towards them pointing the scroll pen right at them. "Some cataclysmic event broke our moon thousands upon THOUSANDS of years ago! So why does it still look like that!?" He shoved the pen back at the broken crescent in the sky.

"Because it's broken. Duh." Yang said as if it was obvious. To which Ruby chimed in with a "Yeah!"

"But that's the thing, it shouldn't stay this way for Centuries. After a year, maybe slightly more, it should have reformed back into a much smaller but still orb like moon. But it hasn't!" He looked at them expecting some form of understanding, forgetting that space study wasn't really a thing on Remnant thanks to the lack of any form of space travel due to reliance of Dust as a propellent. So all he got back were two looks of confusion, one look of annoyance, and one of curiosity.

Jaune sighed as he slumped in his chair before sitting up and going into teacher/nerd mode. "Okay so, our moon isn't that different from any other planets. A collection of space dust and debris that was collected by Remnant's gravity and slowly formed it into an orb over millions of years. Sometimes it can be formed after two planets smash into each other or from the Rings surrounding a planet." He explained, seeing Weiss trying really hard to hide her interest and the sisters looking absolutely confused. Blake was completely into the information at the moment. "So," he continued "even if the moon were damaged in someway, after a much shorter amount of time it should have reformed into an orb with the aid of not only our gravity. But the moon's own as well."

"But it hasn't." Blake said simply.

"Right! I want to know why." Jaune said simply as he went back to his screens, he really needed to work on putting some kind of satellite in orbit for when he got curious about this kind of stuff. It wasn't like he didn't have the resources.

 **Meanwhile on the Moon**

"Brother…" Creation sighed as he looked at Destruction continuing to use his power to hold the moon in it's broken state. "Must you continue to keep that thing in such a state?"

"Yes! It is the greatest monument to my ability. And it will remain like this. Cosmic forces be damned!" He yelled like a child that didn't want to give up his favorite toy.

 **Loop 2**

Team RWBY was finally settling down to sleep for the night, a long day of classes and training for all of them in many ways. The soft night air and the gentle glow from the moon outside their dorm window was just enough to take them all off to sleep.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The suddened banging of pans sent Ruby flying out of her bed and onto the ceiling like a cat. Weiss had hit her head on the bottom of the impromptu bunk beds, Yang had quickly fallen out of her bed looking around for what was wrong, and Blake had shot up from her covers, trying to hide the Ninja's in Love book she slept with like a teddy bear.

"Wake up! You can't go to sleep now! Things are happening!" Jaune yelled from the doorway, as he continued to bang pans together. Something he'd done almost every night since the second semester started. He wouldn't let any of them sleep at night for some damn reason. Not even his own team.

The worst part was, he wasn't even tired at all from what any of them could tell. Always up and active during classes, full of energy that even Nora didn't have since he started this. How the hell was he doing it?

Out in the hall Jaune was grinning as he continued to bang the pans. He'd started this, admittedly petty, prank around the time he woke up this loop. That being the start of the second semester, just after the food fight.

Now normally he wasn't this petty of a person, but last loop had been very annoying to him, that was mostly due to the targets of his prank.

It had been a rare loop where they made it far past the normal reset time, seeing as Jaune was able to stop the gods from coming in and judging humanity unworthy and wiping them out. Everyone had paired off nicely, Weiss and Blake had a few kids, Winter had gone with the prettier blond this time, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Sun had done a sort of polyamorous thing this time around, and Ren and Nora were having fun far more often with each other. Jaune himself was going solo for the loop since he had been the only one awake and he didn't want people asking questions on why he and his partner didn't have kids like the rest of them.

So when he was invited to a get away with the old crew to some Atlas skiing resort, in a personal mansion skii house since Weiss wouldn't have any less, for a month long vacation. He of course accepted, wanting to get caught up.

What he didn't realise was just how annoying the couples where when the sun went down and he wanted to sleep! So he devised this bit of pay back, that would last the same amount of time. Once the month was over he would leave them to sleep normally again.

"Oh right." Jaune pulled out his scroll and plugged in a few numbers, that set off a loud ass alarm to wake Winter up like the others. It had been easy to hack into the Atlas Military system to set that little surprise up.

 **Loop 3**

Winter grumbled. "How did I get roped into babysitting…?"

She was of course referring to the four in front of her, those being the members of Team RWBY. Jaune had somehow convinced her to oversee their Awakening training for now while he was off handling some business.

"So you know how to do this kind of stuff too?" Ruby asked with a big grin on her face. Things had been so cool, if not a bit weird, since Jaune started teaching them all the stuff he knew. Like Flying and shooting energy beams from her hands, and ALL THE COOL WEAPONS!

Weiss stood up and dusted herself off, in a far more casual wear then she normally would have been. Ironwood wasn't around so she didn't need her uniform. "While I haven't been doing this as long as Jaune has, I've certainly been around awhile to have learned from him." She looked at the four girls, noting her sister's nervousness. "And it will not be something that's easy, it may take you a few loops to get the hang of, or even start."

"Code for 'I haven't figured it out yet…' Yang whispered to Blake who stepped away when Winter looked at the Blond. "Uh…"

"Something to say, Ms. Xiao Long?" She asked simply.

Yang chuckled rubbing the back of her head. "Um Just that I'm not sure if you can do it yet… You know, like Jaune's?" She said in a nervous tone, Winter was a scary person at times.

Winter raised an eyebrow at Yang before her form burst with power. While she didn't have the same marking as Jaune, she hadn't exactly broken into god energy just yet, but her hair was now a much more ethereal white in color as it even gave off a steam like glow. Her eyes had turned completely into a full icy shade of blue, including the whites. Her form had grown an extra half foot and a pair of ice crystal wings formed on her back.

The four girls looked on in wonder as the clear difference in the two forms they've seen. While Jaune's was strong looking, it was that mostly. He was intimidating. Winter was as well but she was beautiful on top of it.

"Wow… you look so pretty…" Ruby finally found her words as Winter grinned and reverted back.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said simply. "It is a bit draining at first, but once you have it mastered it's a very useful form that can reduce the gap between you and a more powerful opponent."

"Yeah no kidding." Yang said as she pulled herself out of her stupor, now even more wanting to get this mastered since not everyone's would be the same as Jaune's.

Weiss looked to her sister with a bit more of a curious look. "So where is Jaune anyway? Did he tell you why he couldn't be here?"

Winter gave a shrug as everyone got back to their training, "All he told me was that he was taking care of some personal stuff… Which could be about any-" Winter paused as she noticed something in her peripheral vision "-thing…" she looked towards what it was and sighed "...really?"

The others paused as they looked towards where Winter was. Coming down the path was not only a grinning Jaune, but the very familiar form of an uncorrupted Salem. Said woman was looking very meek and unsure of the situation.

"Hey Winter! Look who I brought!" He grinned motioning to Salem.

Winter shook her head. "How? You haven't collected the Relics, even if you have their power, you still need the physical items for the purifying ritual."

Salem paused looking at Jaune. "You have the power of the Relics…?"

"I never mentioned that?"

"Not once." She shook her head.

"Oh, well yeah I've absorbed the power of them a few times, but that's not how I did this." He started looking back to Winter. "See I picked up something the last time we were in the DBZ Loop. Heh and I wanted to see how it would work with fixing her."

Winter blinked at that and thought back. She was trying to remember what it might have been before pausing and turning pale. "No… You don't mean Hakai, right…?" She only paled further when he nodded with a big grin. "You realize that if you did that wrong you would have killed her, right…" She pointed out, that caused Salem's eyes to shoot wide before looking to Jaune.

"Yeah, but worst case we didn't have a main problem this loop." He said simply making Salem feel even more uncomfortable.

 **Loop 4**

"Fear not, Miss. " All Might stated as he clenched his fist, forcing what little remains of One For All into his right arm. He would win, even if it brought an end to him, he would win and take All for One with him. He planted his feet and got ready. "I'm not done yet…"

All for One grinned under his mask, just as he expected from a fool of a hero. It didn't matter what little embers he would bring forth, it didn't even matter if he did lose to this fool. The world would lose its Symbol of Peace regardless today, no matter the outcome. His arm bulged out once again, filled with the powers he thought best to kill All Might, as he rose into the sky.

Before the two could clash once again a new combatant appeared in between them. "Sorry to say All Might, but I think it is time for you to step down." A new blond man stated, not looking at All Might, but rather staring directly at All for One.

All Might, and even All for One, recognized the man in front of them. A pro who had only been around for a year or so. "G-Golden Arc… What are you?" All Might asked in surprised, this wasn't one of the heros they had on the mission.

Jaune looked back to him, and smiled. "Cause I'm a hero, and I can't just sit around while people are in danger." That was it, that was all the man known as Golden Arc said as he stood their in his dark blue jacket with a pair of crescent moons on the back, his undershirt was a simple black shirt with the picture of a blue bunny head and a pair of baggy jeans.

All for One laughed. "So you're here to play Hero too, boy!" He mocked as he readied his massive fist. "Then you will be the one to show All Might a taste of his demise!" He launched towards the rookie Pro Hero, intent on ending him in one punch.

"Move!" All Might tried to get between them, but his legs wouldn't move fast enough. In an instant the massive fist connected with the hero before him and the area erupted into a mass of winds and debris, just as powerful as any punch by All Might himself. He did his best to block the shockwave, but couldn't help but fear he'd been the cause of a promising young hero's death.

Time passed, that to those watching felt like forever for the cloud of dust to dissipate and fade. They watched, expecting to see the horror of a dead man before their symbol. But instead, when the smoke cleared…

"Really? Was that the best you had?" Golden Arc stood, one hand out and holding back the massive fist of All for One. He didn't look harmed in the slightest, not even showing strain at what had to be an immense amount of power he had to have held off. "Honestly I was expecting more…"

People couldn't believe it, he sounded… Disappointed.

"You... how could you possibly stop me?" If All for One could glare, he certainly would be right now. This brat had stopped his most powerful attack, with one hand. All Might in his prime couldn't have held that off.

"Because I don't live on stolen power." Jaune smirked as the area between his hand and the fist started to glow, before an energy shot fired off, blasting the villain back. He didn't give the man any time to recover as he appeared behind him and backfisted him into the sky, where Jaune caught him by the armor on his neck. Simply floating in the air.

"H-how… Who are you…?" All for One panted out as the cracks forming in his breathing apparatus started making it harder to breath. If he could distract the boy long enough, he could take this Quirk, one that possibly surpassed even the power of his former creation of One for All.

Jaune responded as the helicopter took the time to draw in close. "I am Golden Arc…" He said simply as his form suddenly burst into his Awakening form, light wings glowing brightly in the night sky. "And I will be the one that will stand in his place, as the new Symbol of Peace." With that he let go of the Villain who began to fall, just before he could reach him to steal his quirk.

One for All fell, almost starting to laugh as the boy made such a rookie mistake. Or so he thought as he felt the sudden pain in his limbs and the increased speed towards the ground.

Crashing into the ground found that he had been pinned in all his limbs with blades of light, Golden Arc's wings having vanished from his back as he lowered to the ground. He stood over the villain. "I'm afraid that your healing won't work this time." He stated as the News crew declared Golden Arc's victory. He kneeled down next to the man, holding out his arm and making a flat hand in front of him. It began to glow a sickly purple color.

"What are you doing…?" Almight asked watching, unsure of how to process this development.  
"I'm removing him as a threat in power." The man said simply. "Hakai."

One for all, who had been laughing at the predicament, paused as he felt the energy enter him and then… Nothing. Not just a lack of effect, but rather a feeling of emptiness where his powers once were. "Wh-what… My.. My Quirks! What have you done with them!"

"I destroyed them. You are now nothing more then a Quirkless old fool." Jaune said simply as the swords vanish from the ground and Jaune returned to his normal form. "Seemed like the best way to remove you without going all Judge and Jury." He shrugged.

 **Loop 5**

Jaune groaned as he made his way into Beacon. "Damn it… How did I end up having to come here again…" He grumbled adjusting his suit a bit.

He had woken up very early this time around, and decided he needed a Vacation loop. As such instead of going off to be a huntsman as he had so many times before. He decided he wanted to open a tech company instead this time around, and by the time he hit 18 again he was the Founder and owner of Arc Tech. A company that was pumping out massively advanced tech and had become a major competitor to the SDC.

So much so, that it seemed when shit went wrong with some of the tech at Beacon, he was sure it was Cinder's Virus. He became the best man for the job, instead of using the scientists in the Atlas Military. Not that he could blame Beacon's staff.

Moment's later Jaune left the elevator into Ozpin's office. "Could we make this quick? I have an important rocket test to oversee." He said said simply while walking in. To his surprise it seemed the shadow council was here in full. He could see Qrow hanging out in the corner of the room, Glynda standing at the side of Ozpin, and Ironwood off to the side. The General did not look happy that he was here, and he couldn't blame him, Jaune's mech designs made his look like kids toys.

"I am sorry to pull you from your busy schedule, Mr. Arc." Ozpin smiled to the young man, someone he had worked with before, for a few things around the school where made by his company. "But we have a prob-"

"Yes, I've seen." He was cut off by Jaune who was looking into his Scroll, a personal design of course, and was running through scans. "You've been infected by a hacking virus." Jaune said simply as he pulled up a hologram from it showing that most of the systems where infected. "Honestly this is pretty bad, if I didn't have the protections I do on my own systems, I'd have been infected the second I walked onto campus and connected." He pointedly looked at Ironwood. "Your system is infected too."

Ironwood's eyes shot wide before quickly excusing himself to have that checked out.

"Well, um, I assume you can get it fixed." Ozpin blinked, surprised at how quickly this got sorted.

"Sure, give me a few hours." Jaune shrugged before leaving. He had to reschedule a rocket test.

 **Loop 6**

Jaune sighed as someone burst into his office while doing his paperwork, cause it was always during his paperwork. "Yes, Nero? What did Jaco do now?" He didn't look up from the multiple screens with files and arrest reports on them.

"Sir, how did you?" Nero, a Namekian GP officer who had been serving under his command since he took over the Galactic Patrol nearly 15 years ago. The last guy running it was a coward and let people like Frieza run amok.

"Because you only burst in here when Jaco has done something wrong."

Nero collected himself and saluted. "Right, of course sir. Well it would seem that Super Elite Jaco has recommended you for a tournament between Universes 6 & 7\. Not to mention he has offered to bring the Galactic King to come see the matches with him…" The Namekian was shaking his head, honestly Jaco just seemed to do things without thinking half the time. If it wasn't for his technical skill and actual arrest record, he wouldn't understand how the little alien even became a Super Elite.

Jaune looked up from his work with a raised eyebrow. "A tournament between the universes? Hosted by who?"

"The Gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa, sir."

"I see… Fine, let Whis know I agree." He waived off before going back to his paperwork. "And make sure to keep up with this work while I'm gone, I'd like to not fall behind because of this."

"Sir!" Nero saluted and rushed off to inform the angel of Jaune's decision.

"Man it's been a weird loop. Still, policing a universe isn't as annoying as being the Headmaster of Beacon…" Jaune chuckled setting aside his work. He was sure Whis would be getting him soon.

 **Loop 6**

The others looked on in shock at the sight before them. The resurrected Grimm Pyrrha run through by one Jaune Arc. Even in her madden state Pyrrha looked just as shocked up at Jaune, black blood leaking over the blade of Crocea Mors.

"J-Jaune…?" She asked, looking up into his eyes that showed no emotion beyond pity for her. "I…" Her words lost as her body fell limp.

Jaune let go of the blade, letting it fall with Pyrrha, watching them hit the ground as her body started to dissolve away. It was a sight he'd seen so many times before, so much so he feared he'd become jaded to it. Jaded to the death of any of them, even himself.

What was the point, it would all just start over again, he would fail or succeed but lose everything. And the cycle would go on.

"My you're melodramatic, huh?"

Jaune's head shot up to see that time had suddenly frozen, all except for him. He turned towards the voice and found a tall white haired woman with darkened skin and purple markings on her face.

"Hello there, Jaune. I am Urd Odinsdottir." She smiled standing in her purple dress and looking him over. "My, you're a cute one aren't you?" She grinned getting closer.

"Um…" Jaune blushed at the sudden closeness. "Who are you?"

Urd smirked. "As I stated my name is Urd, second class goddess and Yggdrasil's System Administrator and Manager." She said proudly.

"Yggdrasil?" Jaune blinked, he had no idea what that was, but he was certain she wasn't a goddess from Remnant. She didn't look like a walking glowstick after all.

Urd sighed. "Look cutie, I don't have all the time in the world to go into it. Just know that the system that keeps time in your universe is broken and in order to save it we had to make you an Anchor for the loops to happen and keep your world from being wiped out. You aren't the only one and there will be an end. So keep your head up and don't go nuts, yeah?" She pecked him on the nose before disappearing, with one last echoing voice. "I may come back when I'm not busy."

Jaune blushed and blinked, looking absolutely stunned by what just happened. He wasn't sure how to process it, but one thing was clear. There was hope… Hope that this would end and he could move on.

And in so many ways… That was enough.

 **Loop 7**

"Do you believe in fate?" Cinder asked, looking down on Pyrrha Nikos, arrow drawn ready to end the formerly invincible girl.

Pyrrha started up at the woman, glaring daggers despite her pain and the knowledge that she was going to die. She had regrets, so many, but in this moment… "Yes."

Cinder's glare deepened as she let go of the arrow, letting it fly towards Pyrrha's heart. This would end the girl and end this small war.

Her eyes widened when the sound of breaking glass could be heard as her arrow shattered before it could get close to Pyrrha. A figure had appeared between them. "You?"

Pyrrha looked up in shock. "Jaune?" But hadn't she…

"That whole kiss into the Rocket locker thing wasn't cool, Pyrrha." Jaune said simply as he brushed the glass out of his gloves, two halves on the ground from where he grabbed and smashed it. "I mean hell, I could have been some help to you you know." He moved over and picked her up over his shoulder just as Ruby got to the top. "Perfect timing." He grinned taking her over to Ruby. Cinder to stunned at the moment to do anything. "Here, take her down would you?"

"Jaune, when did you get up here?" Ruby asked before looking at Pyrrha. "Oh no, Pyrrha!"

"Get her to a medic, I've got the princess over here." Jaune smiled.

"Are you sure…?" Ruby asked.

Jaune smiled while pulling a Katana out of his pocket, shocking both Ruby and Pyrrha. "Yes, I've been waiting to have some alone time with her."

Ruby wasn't entirely sure, but she nodded and jumped back down as carefully as she could.

Cinder glared at the boy as he drew his new blade. "You really think you can face me by yourself?"

Jaune smirked at her, he didn't say much. In fact he only had one thing to say.

"Bankai."  
_

While descending Ruby and Pyrrha looked up as the sudden burst of light filled the roof of the tower.

"What is that!?" Pyrrha yelled as the saw massive golden wings spread out. The form of a golden western style dragon roared. 

**Loop 8**

"Okay, so let's get this thing straight." Jaune said as he sat with another person in his teams dorm room. A girl with blond hair in a bit of over sized clothing. "You're looping too, and you're an Arc?" He pointed at her.

"Yup, Janne Arc." She said proudly. "I'm already a huntress actually, but I wanted to go to school since I never got the chance." She shrugged.

"Right," Clearly she hadn't been looping long if she was still only concerned with that. "Jaune Arc, and I've been a lot of things. Being the the Director of the Galactic Police was fun." He mused, thinking a few loops back.

Janne looked at him with wide eyes. "Hold on, what? There's a Galactic Police?"

"Wow you are new to this, huh?" Jaune blinked, only to get an enthusiastic nod in return. "Well, you're in for some shit." With that they spent the rest of the night with Jaune sharing stories and Janne sharing a few others.


	4. Loop Files 4

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Loop 1**

Jaden smirked as he stood in front of his opponent, his most powerful card Elemental Hero Divine Neos standing behind him at a total of 6000 attack points. All his opponent had was three 4 star dragon monsters with 1200 attack points at minimum. Both him and his opponent had a total of 500 life points left. He had this in the bag, even if a trap card prevented him from attacking this turn. "Ha! I've finally got you cornered, Arc." Jaden grinned at the blond, who was also wearing a third year Slifer jacket. "No way your getting out of this one."

"That right?" Jaune smirked as he drew a card. He did love the look of Jaden's face at his lack of concern. "I activate the Ritual spell card, Pact with Dragons!" He threw the card down as the hologram projector from his duel disk created a large altar within the a grand mountain range. A massive purple and black dragon flew over head before landing behind the altar, clinging to the side of the mountain as its head looked down on the field.

Jaden looked at the thing that was far bigger than almost any normal monster he'd seen before. "Dude, that thing's huge!"

"Yeah, but don't worry this isn't the monster." Jaune grinned as he raised his hand. The dragon leaned down slightly and breathed a bit of purple flame from its nostrils over his hand. It left a purple flame lingering as he moved it forward. "I now sacrifice my three dragons," they were encased in the purple flames, "and summon Dragon Blade Master, Julia!" He slapped down the ritual monster causing the flames to swirl, bringing them into each other before bursting into a new monster.

Jaden blinked as he saw a blond woman, she had sharp blue eyes and wore a black dress under a white long coat. Her blade was a double edged blade decorated with golden etching of dragon designs. The mountain range disappeared and the showing of 3500 attack points appeared for her power.

"Whoa dude! That was awesome, but she's still a bit weak huh?" Jaden grinned at the gap in attack points.

Jaune crossed his arms and smirked. "Sure, till her special effect kicks in."

"Special what now?" The kuriboh headed Slifer looked very nervous.

"You see, she made a pact with the Dragons remember? So for every one in my graveyard, she gets 500 additional attack points!" Jaune flung his hand out, enjoying the messing around in this loop.

"Each dragon… but you play a dragon deck and I've destroyed…." Jaden paused to count on his hands before eyes widening. "12! That's-"

"Right! 6000 additional attack points!" Jaune smirked as twelve blades appeared around his monster increasing her attack to 9500 total attack. "Now go, Wyverian Strike!" Jaune called out as his monster shot forward. The blades flowing around her like dragon wings, six on each side, as she shot forward and flashed through Elemental Hero Divine Neos, destroying it.

"Man…. I was so close!" Jaden groaned as he feel to his knees and life points hit zero. All these loops that he'd had, some with Jaune and other great duelists, and he still couldn't beat the Blond.

"Hey man, don't get mad." Jaune grinned going over and offering him a helping hand up. "I've had a lot of time to dick around with this when I'm bored after all."

"Yeah, plus you got some kick ass cards." Jaden grinned taking his hand. "Though, Julia looks a lot like your female form." He noted with a chuckle.

Jaune sighed at that. "Yeah, that's cause it is."

"Come again?"

"Loop where I took Kiba's place for it, as a girl. So Pegasis as an apology for the whole kidnapping and corporate takeover thing, made me two cards. The Ritual spell "Pact with Dragons" and "Dragon Blade Master, Julia." He shrugged.

"Damn… Think he'll do that for me?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Jaune shrugged.

 **Loop 2**

Sienna maintained a carefully neutral look as she walked and talked with Adam. The last loop that she'd been through, she survived Adam... but his damn insurgency carried out the coup and she barely escaped with her life, only to die at the hands of Raven later on. This time, she got herself a crowd before Adam enacted his plan, she summoned them secretly without Adam's knowledge and this very much affected his plans as she could tell from when he walked in... now there were witnesses.

She even asked a member of the Arc family to come since Adam was going to bring Hazel.

Jaune gave a slightly bored yawn as he waited, he'd found a place on the stairs to just keep in a good spot for the whole incident. He'd come when he got an odd, and rare, letter from his dad. Asking him to fulfill a request made by the family member of an old friend of his. He'd have to look into that. After all he'd never known that his family had a connection to the Khan family.

Finally the conversation reached a point where Adam gave a seemingly discrete signal to the guards and Hazel to start clearing the room of Witnesses as he drew his blade on Sienna, only to find it caught by a chain. "TRAITOR!" She cried out and everyone else drew their weapons as well, no one came here unarmed.

"And here I thought these were peace talks." Jaune said simply looking a bit surprised by the whole incident. This wasn't how things normally went as far as he knew. Of course Blake did get the information from Adam himself, so embellishments could always happen. "So this was a surprise party all along?" He wasn't making any move like he was defending himself for now.

Due to the smaller amount of guards in the room than guests, the guards were quickly overwhelmed as Sienna and Adam fought, Hazel meanwhile targeted Jaune and tried to attack him.

Jaune looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be bitching at Ozpin for something that wasn't his fault? For once." Jaune admitted to that last part, but the guy was older than most of the dirt around Remnant, so he could forgive a few mistakes.

"What the hell do _you_ know about-" He got interrupted by Adam being flung into him and both of them crashing into the wall.

"If you both know what's good for you, you'll stay down." Sienna said before flicking her eyes to Jaune. "Should've known the Arcs would send a runt who wouldn't fight instead of someone else." She said and for the first time, Jaune got a good look at a marking on her hand. It was a five.

Jaune cocked his head to the side as he stood up and got closer to her, looking into her eyes. "Well then, you're older than you look huh? I can see the age in your eyes." It was all he said while keeping close.

She glared at him "Arc, sit back down. Maybe if you decide you'll actually be useful we can talk. It was already embarrassing enough to message your father about this." She said

"I'll bet, the leader of the White Fang reaching out to a human family. Oh the travesty." Jaune said, faking concern as he snapped his fingers causing a pole of light blue energy to appear in his hand. With a simple toss behind him it turned into a massive amount of the same type of pole, pinning the two to the ground. "Let me show you my condolences oh great queen." He bowed.

The power he used was a binding spell he picked up back in the Bleach Loop, made keeping people pinned easier.

Her eyes as well as those of everyone else went wide. She went back to glaring shortly afterwards and yanked him by his collar to try and start dragging him. "We're discussing this further in my room. Lilly, get some _real_ guards in here to clean up this mess and slap some Aura-Cancelling cuffs on those two in particular." She said pointing back to Adam and Hazel.

"But I'm so young! Please, don't have your way with me!" He called while being dragged, not really trying to fight it.

Sienna blushed horribly "SHUT UP!" She said as she kept dragging him out of the room and once they were both out she grumbled "Ugh... why did you have to do that?"

"When you get to be my age, you can't help but embarrass people as much as you can." Jaune shrugged pulling himself off of the floor and dusting off his clothes.

"Your age? You're younger than _me."_ Sienna said as she noticed just how easily he was ignoring her pulling and just kept walking to her room.

"Please, you've only been looping a few times." Jaune waved off, before looking at her hand. "Five from the looks of it, why are you marking yourself exactly?" The wanting to kill yourself phase took a few more loops than that.

She blinked as she shifted her glove back into place to cover the five again. "How do... why..." She groaned "Alright first and foremost, 'looping' is your term for it? And two, you know of it?"

"Yup, it's complicated as all hell, but basically the system that controls our universes time is broken. It's a god level system, not some syfy thing, and in order to keep it from ripping our reality apart, they set up the loops." He continued further, explaining the Anchors like himself, details about some other loops, and just how long he'd been doing this.

By the time he'd reached the end of his explanation, they were already in Sienna's room with Jaune sitting on a chair and Sienna on her bed.

"So... something is _really_ messed up, I'm guessing? Why else would they make multiple 'anchors' especially not all at the same time." Sienna said and feeling a bit foolish now about the marking.

"Oh you aren't an Anchor." Jaune shook his head. "Each universe can only have one at a time... Unless i'm intersecting another time loop in an alternate universe." Jaune mumbled looking off into the distance, wouldn't be the first time since he'd run across loops with a female version of himself, one where one or all members of team RWBY where looping, So it was possible. "But in most cases I've run across, you're just awake and aware. I guess I could bug Urd for information on you..." Though that would constitute payment… Which meant a very sleepless night for him, possibly two.

"So, by all means so long as I don't die, I'll loop when you do?" Sienna asked with a raised eyebrow

"More or less, there are certain things that can trigger it. Salem dying, the gods coming back to be dicks, certain events triggering the destruction of half the planet..." Jaune rattled off. "Stuff like that."

"And let me guess, when that happens I'll just randomly wake up in my bed a month before the coup happens again?" Sienna asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Till your first FUBAR, yeah." Jaune nodded. "After that things tend to get random... Once I woke up in the age before current history, stopped the whole thing that broke the moon and all."

"Huh... how well did that work for you?" Sienna felt the need to ask "Also, with you being the Anchor, and me just being 'awake', doesn't that just mean I'll get dragged wherever you go? and also... FUBAR?"

"It surprisingly went well. Things were calm I got to enjoy a loop with minimal grimm presences and picked up some magic tricks. As for being dragged along thing. Nah, Winter get's to do her own thing, not to mention Blake and her team." Jaune said simply. "As far as I know, me dying in a loop doesn't cause a reset for others. As for FUBAR, think of it as a crossover event in a video game or tv series. You end up in a totally different universe, sometimes with other loopers from other universes."

"Alright that's a bit more of a relief. Honestly, all of this is hurting my head a bit." She said as she flopped backwards onto her pillows. "So, what happens now? I just... _do_ stuff until I loop again? and then I have to deal with the coup all over again?"

"Basically, and at least your start point is easier than mine was. I'd have rather woken up in a bed instead of landing on my ass from 20 ft up." Jaune grumbled. He was glad that wasn't as constant anymore.

"Something tells me when this is going to get boring... until my first FUBAR which is where I'm guessing you learned that light technique from earlier." Sienna commented

"Yup, it's a Kido spell known as Bakudo. Binding spells that use the power of the soul to entrap others. Learned it during the Bleach loop while I was a Shinigami." Jaune grinned. "As for a FUBAR loop, we could try forcing one... The loops been kind of base this time around and been pretty boring, so I have no problem with it."

"Forcing one?" Sienna asked "That sounds both dangerous and counter intuitive to the whole 'fixing the universe' thing."

"Oh whatever we do basically has no consequences, every time the loop resets everything changed goes right back to how it was. One of the functions of the loops. As for the dangerous part." Jaune grinned. "I'm gonna need 50 million pounds of Fire Dust crystals and an old wooden galleon!" Jaune grinned as he turned towards the door, time to try something he's never gotten around too.

"I can't get you those resources... but by all means when you get them, invite me to the party, that sounds like it's going to be hilarious." Sienna said after looking at him a bit weirdly.

"Good then you can come with me. I've got those things already." He grinned back to her, pulling out a bunch from his pocket. "We have much to do! And I need to call Winter, I'm sure she wants in on this too, not everyday you drop a massive galleon onto the Schnee dust mines filled with Fire Crystals." Of course if he was right, this would also probably start a chain of explosions that would wipe out the planet, but hey, she didn't need to know that.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You... are way too enthusiastic about this... and I'm definitely questioning your sanity... but hey, can't hurt I guess..."

"Sanity is the first thing to go!" He said before placing a hand on her shoulder and instant transmissioning them away.

 **Loop 3**

 _"ARC, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ A voice yelled from the side of the boat and the sound of water splashing up the boat. Jaune went over curious who was cursing his existence in this loop. A quick look over the side and he chuckled.

"Ah, you look so cute Sienna!" Jaune smirked from the top railing of the Guiding Light. "Love the fish look even with the ears."

Sienna's still hanging onto the side rail. "Once I remember how to split my legs, I am _going_ to throttle you." She says with a more than healthy glare leveled towards the captain.

"I'd love to see you try, fishie." Jaune smirked as winds picked up and wrapped around her lifting her onto the deck. "You're still way too young to take me on for real."

"Yipe!" Sienna had no idea what just happened. So she just kind of laid there on the deck shocked before she finished processing. "YOU HAVE WIND POWERS?!"

"Yeah, in this loop I ate the Vortex Vortex fruit, so it let's me control wind streams. The only reason I don't use it in other loops is cause I haven't figured out a way to get rid of the drawbacks yet." Jaune said simply.

"He means the whole weakened by water thing." Winter sad as she walked over to them, still enjoying the Admiral's jacket she swiped before leaving the Marines this time around.

Sienna managed to sit up as she looked... very confused by all of this... and doubly confused when she looked _down_ and saw that she was twice their height. "Alright alright so... you've got wind powers that are shut off by water, and I'm... a giant fish girl... what is up with this place?"

Jaune blinked at that. "You mean your loop memories haven't come back to you yet?" He raised an eyebrow at that, it was generally the first thing that could be accessed.

"Kind of? I mean, I got a bit distracted when I nearly drowned... my gang looked at me like I was insane." She said with a groan. "Anyways, I asked one of them if they knew where an Arc was and they pointed me in your general direction. Took me like... a day to get to you."

"Try thinking about it again. Let your history in this loop come back to you." Jaune instructed simply. "Should be easy."

"Ugh fine..." Sienna said as she laid back on the deck and just let her mind kind of drift for a bit. Just moments later she sat back up. "Alright... I can now confirm, this place is weird." Sienna said as she looked around again with a new understanding.

"That's an understatement." Jaune laughed at her reaction. "But it will be a good first crossover loop. This one always lasts a while."

"Alright... so... ugh this looping stuff is weird. One moment you're the High Leader of the White Fang, the next you're a world record cross-sea swimmer who holds the current world record for fastest swimmer." Sienna said as she looked over to Winter and Jaune "...and I'm also bigger than both of you combined..."

Jaune was busy laughing at her description of her life in this loop.

Winter, having gotten control of herself much quicker, nodded. "Yes, that would be the mermaid part of you, tiger shark right?"

"Yeah... I think so at least." Sienna says as she's trying to make sense of it all.

"That would be why, tiger sharks are bigger than normal humans. So by that standard you end up taller than us." She explained. "Forking your tail should be easier now."

"Oh yeah, that." Sienna said as she rather easily split her tail now that she had her memories again. "So, what are you two doing in this loop?"

"Same thing as always." Winter grinned.

"Kill off either Big Mom or Kaido and take their territory." Jaune smirked as he calmed down.

"I... have a vague concept of who those two are." Sienna admitted a bit sheepishly, it seems her incarnation in this world didn't pay much attention to politics of either governmental or pirate type.

"Two of the Yonko, pirates who command a massive amount of territory in the new world." Jaune said simply.

"Yeah, that's just about as much information as I have on them. Borders don't tend to matter a lot when no one can catch you in the water." Sienna pointed out, reminding them just a bit that she's a professional Cross-Sea swimmer.

"That's fair, though I think only Lin-lin would have any interest in you." Jaune said simply. "So are you going to stick around and become a pirate, or go back to your cross-sea swimming?"

"I think I'm going to need some time to figure this loop out before I can soundly answer that. Also umm... which way is it back to North Blue?" Sienna asked looking around, she did burst onto the ship in the middle of a voyage.

"Go east of here and watch out for Seakings." Winter pointed in a direction. "You'll be going through the calm belt after all."

"Sea Kings? I think I might've seen one or two on my way here. Don't think I'll have a lot to worry about, they were really slow." Sienna said, looking a bit confused

"Just stay safe." Winter sighed. She might be in for a short loop.

"Alright." Sienna said and she took a dive, the moment that she was fully immersed in the water, she was already almost out of sight despite her staying close to the surface.

"Think she'll survive the massive sea kings in the Calm belt?" Winter looked back to Jaune who shrugged.

"Hard to say, but let's see if any other loopers ended up here with us. I'm sure they'll want to know who caused the latest FUBAR." Jaune grinned.

"Yeah, Sienna can survive the Calm Belt just fine." First Mate Ruby Rose, said as she handed her captain a Merfolk Newspaper with Sienna making headlines. "She's the pioneer of the 'Slipwater' technique. Her gang is a bunch of vigilantes that also double as a Cross-Sea swim team. With her breaking old records. Her current top speed measured is roughly _200 miles per hour."_ Ruby pointed out "She swam here first from North Blue which is where her team is right now. She got here in about a day according to herself."

"Oh yeah, my sister knows _all about_ Sienna because she has a crush on the hot tigershark lady." Yang called out and Ruby flustered instantly.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Ruby said, throwing a mop at her sister.

"As long as she stays aware, you'll get your chance to impress her." Jaune chuckled watching the two fighting.

_  
 **Loop 4a**

"A-and you're sure it will be safe…?" Inko Midoriya asked looking very worried at the proposal that Jaune had offered towards her and her son.

"The training would be hard, and he's more than likely going to get hurt a few times. I won't lie about that." Jaune said simply. He'd been born into a sort of Pseudo loop where everything about Midoriya's timeline was exactly the same, beyond him being here. The kid wasn't even awake, this was a fresh faced Midoriya who hadn't begun looping just yet. Not something he expected, but he was happy to go ahead and play mentor to the kid. And get him a power and training that wouldn't break him in half, all the time. "But yes, he will be safe, I promise on my name as the Number 2 Hero." Jaune gave her a kind reassuring smile.

Inzu looked from Golden Arc, to her son who was looking to her with pleading eyes, and finally to the weird looking fruit on the table. "Why would this work, it is hard to believe that a fruit could give someone a Quirk." It seemed far fetched even in the age of powers that they lived in.

"I can honestly say it's true. Much like your son I was quirkless as a kid as well. But I found one of these strange looking fruits, and being the kind of kid I was, I took a bite." Jaune chuckled as he made a small wind cyclone in his hand. "It turned me into a Vortex human who can control wind streams. And the one I'm offering your son is the Impact Impact Fruit." He pointed to the fruit on the table. "It will not only make him immune to any form of blunt force, meaning he won't take damage from bullets, falling, punches, hell you'd be able to drop a building on him and he'd be fine."

Both of them looked at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates, it was quite a sight. "Really… It can do all that?"

"Yes, and then his body will store that energy for later use."

Inzu nodded but looked concerned. "But there's a draw back you said…?"

"Correct, if he eats this, he'll lose his ability to swim."

"I'm sorry?" Inko asked with wide eyes.

Jaune took the time to explain, while he wasn't calling them Devil fruits, he wasn't about to hold off on the drawbacks of it.

After some time of explaining and the promises that he wouldn't take things to far with Izuku's training, then she would agree.

In a bid of excitement at the agreement, said boy grabbed the fruit and ate it quickly. A moment passed before his face turned purple and swallowed. "Ugh! That was gross!"

Jaune laughed at that. "Right, forgot about that part."

_  
 **Loop 5**

"Come on Junior, I only need like ten guys!" Jaune said as he sat at the bar of the nightclub, trying to make a deal with the owner. "You know I'm good for the cash, man!"

Junior grumbled while cleaning a glass behind the counter. "Yes Jaune, I know you can pay. That's not the problem."

"Then what?" Jaune asked looking annoyed.

Junior glared at him. "Because when I lend you my men, you tend to not bring them back the same way." He pointed to a group of goons who were actually women in the usual outfits of his employees.

"What, that only happened like three times. And it was never forced on them after all." Jaune waived it off, it was true, sometimes he had to get into places that didn't let men in. Only the ones that agreed went forward. "Plus you could use some gender diversity here."

Junior glared "Look Jaune I'm no-"

He was suddenly cut off as one of his goons, the few female ones, came running up. "Boss, Boss! Oh, hey Jaune." She paused noticing him there.

"Hey Sam, how've you been?" Jaune smiled to her.

She returned it and nodded. "Been nice, but that's not why I'm here! Boss, It's that girl! She's back!" She pointed towards the door where Yang and a friend of hers were standing at gunpoint.

Junior groaned, this was just what he needed. "Just let her through." He sighed.

Sam blinked and nodded running over to let the others know. A moment later Yang and Neptune came over to the bar. "Hey Junior! Was just looking for you." Yang grinned not noticing Jaune just yet.

"What do you want Blondie…?" He glared at the girl.

"I'm looking for info on what Roman is up to with the White Fang." She said leaning over the counter. "You can help me with that right?"

Junior looked at her for a moment before back to looking at the glass he was cleaning. "No I don't know anything." He was being honest, he didn't know jack about what Roman was planning and didn't want to know.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You've made deals with him." Yang growled hitting her hands on the counter, causing the glass that Junior set down to fall over.

He looked at it for a moment before back to Yang. "Look, he paid up front, I lent him my men, and they .back." He leaned in with each paused word, making Yang back up a bit.

Before Neptune could cut in with a question that wouldn't make any sense. Jaune spoke up.

"See Junior. At least I bring your guys back instead of getting them killed or arrested." Jaune grinned holding up his glass.

"Not helping, Arc." Junior glared as Yang and Neptune looked to the side in surprise.

"Jaune! What are you doing here?" Yang asked shocked. "How much did you hear?"

"Been here since before you got here, I'm trying to get some guys to take care of something but Junior's being an ass." He glared at the black haired man who rolled his eyes.

"Why are you hiring goons? Isn't that a bit odd for a student right?" Neptune asked, which got a look from the other three before they chose to ignore him.

"Yeah, why are you hiring goons?" Yang asked as well.

Jaune shrugged. "Some stupid shit is going down in Mt. Glenn and I need some man power to set up a surprise for what they're doing." He looked back to Junior. "It's not even dangerous! Come on man."

"Fine! But you're paying double!" Junior glared, which only grew when Jaune handed him a wad of Lien, which he snatched and started counting.

"Have them show up here in about two days." Jaune handed over a slip of folded over paper. "Oh and include Sam, she seems like she needs to get out." With that Jaune left, patting Neptune on the head.

"I'll never understand him…" Yang mumbled as he left.

Junior finished counting as he put both the cash and the note into his vest pocket. "Yeah well keep on his good side. Roman may think he runs things around here, but that kid's got most of this town under his thumb." With that said he left, clearly that was all he was saying about the subject.

Yang and Neptune looked at each other before shrugging and left.

_  
 **Loop 6**

Winter glared and the drunken Qrow before her, fallen Atlesian Knights at his feet and of course him running his damn mouth. She couldn't be more annoyed right now. Not to mention he bad mouthed and pushed her precious little sister. She drew her blade and glared. "You won't hold your tongue, than I'll gladly remove it for you."

"Alright then." Qrow smirked, knowing she took the bait as he slicked back his hair. "Come take it."

Winter's glare deepened as she was about to charge forward, ready to end this man for once. At least that's what would have happened had her forward progress not been halted by someone grabbing her collar from behind causing her to end up on her ass.

"Seriously Winter, you're really going to do this again?" Jaune asked having a grip on the collar of her jacket and looking down to her with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss looked shocked at not just the situation but the fact that Jaune had stopped her sister so easily. Adding to that was the look of annoyance on Winter's face that seemed more like a child that just lost her favorite plaything rather.

"Just let me shut him up for one loop! It's not like he does something important!" Winter pleaded, trying to get up and pulling on the grip, to which Jaune didn't budge.

"Oh would you quit whining. I'm almost done upgrading the Colosseum's defences and I need you not in trouble with old Ironsides so you can help me with bypassing a few things." He hoisted her up and carried her over his shoulder by her collar and began walking away. "Now come on, before people start bombarding us." He said simply while starting to walk towards the Colosseum with her in tow, struggling as much as she could.

Weiss and even Qrow looked at them walking off confused. Neither really knew how to approach the situation.

 **Loop 4b**

Jaune chuckled looking at the morning paper while he was on patrol around Nerima Ward where his agency was located. He chose this place for the loop due to that fact that even in a universe without Ranma in it, this ward was still nuts.

"So you're already making a name for yourself aye kid?" Jaune smirked seeing while reading the story about the USJ attack. It had a picture of a very nervous looking Midoriya next to the Teachers who came in to save the day. Apparently according to the Teachers and All Might, Midoriya had taken a hit from a monster name Nomu that was meant for his childhood friend Bakugo. And not only did he tank the hit with no problem he also used a special move to defeat the beast, letting All Might clean up the rest of the villains, even if the main problems got away. He'd gotten Midoriya to agree to keep his real power a secret for now, to make it more surprising when he revealed what it actually was. That moment came from the looks of it.

"I hope you didn't use that move… Last thing I want is you accidently tapping your physical energy…" He paused as his phone started ringing. "Hm?" Seeing the name on the contact he grinned and answered. "Hey kid, was just reading about you in the paper."

"Oh! Um, yeah I didn't really-" Midoriya started to mutter unintelligently.

"Hey, none of that! You did a good job saving your friend." Jaune said simply. "Now what's up?"

"Right, sorry! Um well you see….."

Over the next 30 minutes Midoriya started explaining that All Might had come to him with an offer, to take his Quirk.

"He was there that day… With the sludge villain, he saw me and said he was going to charge in before you showed up and blew the guy away. He said he tried to find me after that, but well…"

Jaune nodded while wrapping up a robbery. It always left a disgruntled look on villains when you beat them without paying much attention. "I took you with me to talk to our mom about training, yeah. I do remember him being there vaguely. So what are you going to do?"

"Well… I mean, I don't know… He talked about his power as really important, he told me not to to tell anyone but I couldn't go without telling you." Jaune heard Midoriya flop onto a bed. Seemed the kid was in his room. "You're my teacher after all, and helped me even start down this path to becoming a hero. It would feel like I was lying to you to just take his offer and never tell you about it."

Jaune grinned. "You're a good kid, Midoriya. How bout you set up a meeting between the three of us and we can explain things. I won't tell anyone about the Quirk, promise."

"Sure! I'll talk to him tomorrow since he's hoping for an answer then. I'll let you know."

"Train hard kid, I'm looking forward to seeing you in the sports festival."

"Right! I'll do my best!" With that Midoriya hung up.

Jaune stashed his phone away and grinned. "Things are going to get interesting really soon."

_  
 **Loop 7**

Weiss held back a sigh as she stared longingly at the painting of Beacon that was on display at the after party of her impromptu concert that her father decided to put on. She'd finally gotten away from the man to try and be by herself with her thoughts. Thoughts going back to Beacon, before the attack and Pyrrha's death. Back to-

"It's beautiful."

When she wasn't interrupted from thought ever five seconds.

The blue haired boy gave a small suave smile as he continued. "You two match." He offered out his hand to her.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss replied simply, barely giving him a glance before looking back at the painting.

"So…" The boy started a bit more awkwardly this time. "That was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?"

Before Weiss could reply a familiar voice cut in, though it sounded odd. "I'd say you're doing a bad job kid. She clearly doesn't want company right now."

"Hey who ask-" The boy turned to try and intimidate the person who dared try to cut him off from getting with the rich heiress, but paused seeing a tall blond man, buff with a scar on his right eye staring down at him. "Oh um… Sorry I'll be, uh, going." He said before moving away quickly.

Weiss looked to the man, someone she knew, but… "Jaune?" She asked confused. That grew more as the blond man grinned.

"Technically I'm going by Jonathan right now, how are you holding up Weiss?" He asked with a kind smile.

Weiss's eyes went wide, that's why he was familiar. This was Jonathan Arc! The head of the major tech company in Mantel known as Arc Tech. He was a competitor of her father's in many ways being the SDC in advancements and labor laws. "I-I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone…"

"Else? Oh don't worry Ice Queen, you hit the nail on the head." He chuckled at her. "Technically my younger self is on his way to Haven right now with Ruby, Nora, and Ren." He said offhandedly.

"I'm sorry?" Weiss blinked not understanding what he just said.

"I'm the person you think I am, but at the same time I'm not. Just and older version of him that's decided to start a tech company in Mantel rather than becoming a full time huntsman. I still am mind you, but I focus on the company more often than not."

Weiss looked even more confused. "Okay… Either your drunk or I'm finally going crazy."

"It honestly could be both."

She glared at him for saying that. "But how does that make any sense?"

"Well, I'm currently looping through time and have ended up in one instance of our time line where I was born far before my younger self, sort of brother to my own father set up, and since then I've had a lot of time on my hands and a goddess who decided she wanted a vacation to play my wife for a loop." Jonathan explained, knowing that wouldn't help her at all.

"That makes even less sense!" She yelled, though part of her said that the frustration he was causing was some from of proof. Of course that was after she blushed realising she'd just yelled that outloud.

While she looked around in embarrassment a tall beautiful dark skinned woman with long white hair and sparkling purple eyes walked up, linking arms with Jaune. "Honey, are you causing a racket again?" She was wearing a golden necklace along with a purple top and skirt combo that exposed her midriff a bit, surprisingly still giving off a look of importance despite it being a two piece.

Weiss recognized her as Urd Arc, the finance ceo of Arc Tech and wife of Jonathan Arc. Not to mention considered one of the most beautiful women alive right now.

"Oh just catching up with young Weiss here." He motioned to the young heiress. "You remember, Willow's youngest daughter?"

Urd's eyes shot wide. "Oh of course! Look at you, you've grown into quite the beautiful young woman." She smiled brightly at her.

Jonathan noticed that Jacques was on his way over, a glare in his eyes directly at the blond himself. "Looks like we're going to have move on dear." He said pulling out his scroll and typing for a moment, sending something to Weiss. "I hope to see you again soon, Weiss." He smiled to her before leading Urd away just as her father approached.

"What were you doing talking to him?" Jacques growled under his breath. Trying not to make a scene.

Weiss shook her head. "He was just speaking about the painting father." She said with a soft tone and not looking to the man.

Later that night, Weiss was shocked when she saw what Jonathan had sent. It was an Adoption request form, as it turned out that he was her godfather…

 **Loop 8**

"Nope… Not okay with this…" Jaune groaned as this loop was not starting out well at all.

"Oh?" A tall short cut blond haired woman asked as she looked at Jaune. "And what is it your not okay with, little brother?" The woman was Bianca Arc, apparently the combat teacher for Beacon this year. And that was causing a twitch in Jaune's eye.

Another slightly shorter blond followed up behind Jaune wrapping him in a hold from behind, almost a motherly embrace. "Leave poor Jauney alone, Bianca! He's just excited to see us isn't that right?" She smiled down to him, her angle not letting him seeing the growing look of annoyance on his face. She was always against him learning how to be a Hunter, since she didn't think he could hold his own in a fight. Yeah cause dad throwing him into the woods at random to see how well he made it back counted as competent training….

"Yes Olivia…" He mumbled, just agreeing to avoid hurting his second oldest sisters feelings. Who was here as a part of the medical staff. While he didn't have a complete problem with her, she was just very clingy… Always acting like a mom whenever their parents left to do a hunt. And she never let it go, treating all of the younger siblings as babies most of the time. 

"God are you really going to start babying him off the bat?" Bianca glared. "This is why he's so bad at fighting."

Olivia gasped covering Jaune's ears. "Don't say stuff like that in front of him!" She repremaned her older sister, who just rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long loop…. 


	5. Loop Files 5

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Loop 1**

Jaune dodged another fireball that barely missed a storage container of Dust rounds. Emerald and Mercury where down already, taken out by Jaune in a surprise attack before engaging Cinder and Torchwick. "Careful Cindy, you could blow us to hell with a shot like that!" Jaune teased as he formed an energy ball with one hand and punched it with the other, causing it to fire off and break into multiple smaller shots at the two.

Jaune had decided he wanted to take some initiative this loop and just cut off a part of Salem's plan early. So after some snooping and asking the right questions with his fists, he'd found where Roman was taking his stolen goods. Which of course lead him right to Cinder and led to the situation before him.

Roman dodged the shots, just barely while Cinder made a much more impressive dodge as she formed her Glass Bow and Arrow and landed with a full draw ready to _\- RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawa-_ Cinder blushed as she quickly fumbled through her dress for her scroll and answered it, heavily embarrassed and _so_ glad that Emerald and Mercury were knocked out, Roman would be bad enough with this kind of dirt on her. "Did you have to call _right_ now?!"

Jaune let out a snort hearing that song. "Aw my baby sister loves that show." Jaune grinned choosing to sit for now.

"Sh-shut-" Cinder couldn't even get all the way through before she heard the message "ABORT THE WHAT?!" She listened a bit longer "I have been working on this plan for nearly a year _and now you're telling me to pull out of Va-_ " There was more speaking "-but... if you're... then what am _I_ going to do?" Cinder asked looking more distressed than mad now. "What?! WHy would I trust..." She stopped and blinked at what she heard before walking over to Jaune and handing him the scroll. "Salem wants to talk to you."

Jaune blinked taking the phone. "Yo grandma, change heart?" He asked, ignoring the look of shock from Cinder.

"Only due to you." She said "I thought that your intervention two lifetimes ago was just a dream that I'd made up. However, your actions have shown that something has gone wrong with the universe. It is repeating itself, is it not?" Salem asked as she looked over her meeting hall.

"Bingo, take it you've been looping since then?" He asked shooing Cinder away as she tried to listen in. "It's been a century or two since that loop for me, how long have you been going?"

"My first 'loop' was the one just before you cured me. I was stopped just as presumably in many other loops. Then there was the cure and then the one right afterwards was... standard, albeit with changes from you. This time I noticed the changes _before_ drastic damage had been done." Salem stated

"Ah good to know, so you're gonna make up with gramps this time around?" Jaune asked leaning back. "That would probably scare him into his next life." He chuckled.

"Hopefully I'll be able to." Salem commented "Not... scare him into his next life that is. But... do you think that you could perhaps cure me again? It'll be rather hard to make up with him if my emotions are still repressed."

"Well to do it the normal way I'd have to steal the Relics, which could take time." He said simply. "There is a faster way, but it comes with a risk."

"You are aware that even _literal_ death would be preferable to my current situation, and I doubt you could mess up my life any further than it already is." Salem pointed out.

"Fair point. Are you coming to me or me to you?"

"Whichever is preferable." Salem said, they did always keep reserve airships here.

"Me getting there would be easier, I'll need to get Winter to babysit again though. Sienna's been bugging me for training."

"Sounds like your life is quite interesting. I'll see you soon then. Also, Cinder initially got mad because when I told her the plans were off, she wanted to know what she was supposed to do now and I directed her to you." Salem explained "So have fun with that."

"Hey wait! That's not-" The line went dead. "-fair... that old..." he grumbled tossing the scroll back to Cinder. "Great, now I'm stuck with you." He grumbled.

"Glad to see that we're on the same page." Cinder said as she groaned. "So, what's the plan now? You turn me in? I become your house maid?" She asked with more than a little bit of spite in her voice

"The housemaid thing would be fun..." he thought while snapping his fingers. His eyes began to glow with the maiden power and the one inside of Cinder shot out into his hand.

He'd long fixed the gender shifting thing with the maiden power so he didn't have to be a girl to use it. He stored the power away in a containment unit to give back to Amber later.

Cinder was left breathless by the sudden removal of power. "Alright... normally I'd be pissed about the maid thing, but... _what the fuck?!"_

"Well it was why I was here in the first place." He stashed away the container in his pocket as his own power faded. "You didn't really think I would let you keep it, did you?"

_  
 **Loop 2 (Mentor Hero Jaune)**

All Might was dressed appropriately for the occasion, a formal suit that was tailor made for his massive form. Young Midoriya mentioned that if he was to take on the mantle of One for All, he wanted to have a meeting between All Might and Golden Arc first and foremost. Now all that was left for him was to wait for Midoriya and Jaune to arrive.

Midoriya knocked on the door. "All Might? Are you there sir?" He asked.

Jaune held back a chuckle seeing the kid. No matter what he was always polite, even when he wasn't expected to be. It was a good thing about the squirt and something that kept up even in the loops. Certainly made him an easy student to have. After all Naruto was a damn nightmare... Always asking for more things to learn...

The door opened with a mighty pull "I AM HE-" he coughed as he corrected himself. "Yes, I am. Come on in, you two. Arc, good to see you." He said, greeting Jaune specifically.

Jaune chuckled at the man's massive form almost flying through the door. "Good to see you too old man, you planning on retiring huh?" He asked simply. Something of a constant he did whenever he saw the #1 hero. Even in interviews they where both in.

"Actually... Jaune..." He said as he invited both of them in and closed it, making his way to the couch. "I am... as Young Midoriya here has already seen." All Might said, it was difficult to keep up the smile. "He... he knows about..." there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, All Might was gone, it was just Toshinori now. "...he knows part of the truth..."

"Yeah, I figured he had when he came to me about One for All." Jaune said simply once the door was closed, making Midoriya look really nervous.

"S-sorry All Might.. I had to tell him about it." He apologized and bowed deeply. "Please don't be mad.

"It's perfectly fine young Midoriya, you are still just a boy and a smart one at that. You went to a person you knew you could trust with a secret about an icon of the world." Yagi answered calmly. "But the simple truth of the matter is that eventually I won't be able to work any longer as a Hero."

Jaune picked up Midoriya by the scruff of his collar and sat him down on the couch. "Oh I fingered you were coming to your end. While you guys tried to cover it up well I do know about that fight with AfO a few years back and your condition. It's why I keep asking if you're going to retire everytime I see you. Well that and it pisses off Endeavor, that's always a plus."

"Indeed, and now that the time is drawing close..." It was still a heavy subject for Yagi. "...I must find someone worthy of One for All, and I believe that I've found it in young Midoriya here."

"I can see that, not to mention it would help to enhance his own power." Jaune nodded.

Midoriya blinked looking to Jaune. "Really, how?"

Jaune grinned. "Well think about it, Squirt. If you could have All Might's power, you could easily give yourself a massive charge just by banging your fists together. Hell using that Impact Flash move of your's might not even have the drawback of tapping your bodies physical energy if you don't have enough kinetic energy built up." He lectured, seeing the kid's eyes light up at the idea.

Yagi chuckled "An eager mind and an innocent heart. Surely we can both agree that he's suitable?" he asked

"I wouldn't have given him his Quirk if he wasn't." Jaune shrugged. "After all, you saw how he acted against the Sludge villain."

"Indeed." Yagi affirmed with a brief nod "So we are in agreement on this? Young Midoriya is to receive-" He paused and processed the words that were just said. "Gave him his Quirk?" Yagi asked, wanting to clarify before wondering what was happening.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah it's a bit of an odder way to give someone powers but I gave him one of these." He pulled a weird looking fruit from his subspace pocket. "They're sort of fruits that developed quirks and can give them to others if they take a bite."

"Yeah, but they tasked like crap and if you do eat it you lose your ability to swim." Midoriya continued before looking at the fruit. "Wait you have more?"

"Of course, I've found tones of these." He grinned stashing it away.

Yagi simply took in a deep breath. "That is... very unusual, especially the ramifications of eating it. But nonetheless the focus here is Midoriya and whether or not he should receive One for All, which I believe we agreed upon." Yagi said trying to get the conversation back on track. Those fruits were definitely going to be a conversation for another time.

"Of course, it would be a benefit to his abilities, though I would need to double down on the training I had planned... Something to insure you can use it safely." He was going to hold off on Haki training, but with a Quirk like One for All... It was a good idea to have that kind of backup.

"Very well then, I think that this meeting is mostly done for then." Yagi announced as he shifted his gaze towards Midoriya. There was a puff of smoke and suddenly the suit was filled out again with muscles as All Might sat in front of Midoriya, a plucked hair from his own head already pinched between two fingers. "Eat this."

"Ha...?" Midoriya blinked in surprise as Jaune doubled over laughing. "Wh-what!?"

 **Loop 3**

The Halls of Future's Past, a normally calm and somewhat quiet place for Loopers and Anchors to come and hang out between FUBAR Loops. Located in a mini universe one level below the universe that contained the multi-verse that let them get here with relative ease. Now the somewhat quiet part of that statement was something that mostly came from whenever the ones hanging around wheren't in some loud argument that led to a fight, generally whenever it was just the male Anchors around. But today… There was a different noise.

Ranma slammed his drink down and stood up. "Okay, what the hell is all that damn banging!?" He yelled looking to the others for an answer.

"You got me man, I've been trying to ignore it…" Naruto mumbled. "It's a lot easier to hang out with the banging then having to deal with both Sakura and Hinata teaming up... " He shivered, a gesture mirrored by most in the bar area at the moment.

Shinji shrugged. "I'm usually around large machinery that's constantly working on massive robots. I barely noticed it."

"Okay, fair but still… As far as I know none of the sparring rooms are being used right now…" Ranma grumbled as he stood up and started towards the noise that was coming from the area with the sparring rooms.

Harry followed along with the others but looked curious. "So why does it matter though? I mean it's just noise right? Who cares?"

"It's annoying and I want it to st-" Ranma opened the door to the sparring room that the noise had to be coming from only for a massive explosion to blow them all back.

"Usagi! I said to not connect the reality converter yet!" Jaune yelled from an open panel in roof, wires hanging out of it with some form of tech he was patching in.

"I didn't!" The female blond yelled back coughing as she tried to clear the smoke. "That was your damn Gravity conversion modifications blowing up in my face! Who told you that mixing Flux energy with a dark matter converter was a good idea!?"

"It works in the TARDIS! I figured I could improve shit here with it." Jaune replied before diving back into the roof to continue connecting up some Angel tech he took from the Darksiders-verse, it should help with holding together reality based changes in the room.

Ramna shook off the soot and grumbled. It was bad enough when Jaune was starting to get bored enough to tinker, but add in the actually competent Anchor Usagi… This couldn't be good. "The hell are you two doing?"

Usagi looked to them, seeing Naruto and Harry sticking their heads around the door frame, it was obvious they were trying their best to not be in the line of fire. "We're upgrading one of the sparring rooms, what's it look like Saotome?"

"Like you're causing a mess that's going to get ME in trouble with Washu and Skuld…." He grumbled seeing all the equipment they were working with.

Since they had met in their first fused loop, Jaune and Usagi became basically siblings. Both were treated as idiots in their base loop before everything started and they found comfort in each other's stories for how things went. Add in the fact that they both ended up having a massive hard on for wanting to work on any kind of tech they could get their hands on… It was a match made in hell for every other Anchor.

That's not to say that Ranma wasn't happy that this Usagi was not only a lesbian but also had a respect for boundaries when he was in his female form.

"Nah." Jaune popped back out from the roof. "I got permission to mess with this sparring room from them, I mean it cost me when it came to Washu… but keeping Urd away from Skuld for a few hours was the easier payment. So it's all good, the protections in here will keep anything from harming the rest of the building."

"As long as you keep the door closed." Usagi pointed out while trying to make Jaune's design work, she was sure it could, she just needed to change a few things.

"Okay, but why?" Harry asked looking a bit more confident he wasn't going to die.

"Because basic sparring is boring, even between us." Jaune grinned as he pulled down his welding goggles and started welding and soldering together the tech.

Usagi nodded. "Right, so we're going to upgrade this one to let us set up special locations and the like for fights. Think of it like our own personal version of Smash Bros." She explained.

Ranma blinked at that, he tried to think of a way to say they should stop but couldn't think of anything… That did sound damn cool. "Just don't blow up the place…"

"No promises!" Both blonds said in unison as the door was closed to leave them to their work.

_

 **Loop 4**

Suna had just jumped onto her papa, not noticing that he looked younger since she was just six years old. "Daddy I found you! You don't have to be sad!" She giggled. She was a little girl with short dirty blond hair and a lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a purplish-blue color and her tiny orange sweater held the Arc symbol on her right arm.

Jaune looked on in shock, not registering the looks of confusion from his friends in Beacon at the little girl calling him Daddy. "S-suna...? How..?" The last thing he remembered was the last loop, somehow some cult brought together the relics and the gods had returned. He knew he didn't have time to stop them and so he gave a tearful goodbye to his baby girl. The one child he'd had as he knew he wasn't going to see her ever again... But here she was, in his arms, trying to make him not feel bad.

"See see! I told you I'd be back!" She grinned. "Now daddy doesn't have to be sad anymore, right?" She snuggled in closer to her papa who held her gently. He was happy to see her, but worried at the same time.

"Um..."

Jaune heard a nervous tone behind him, he didn't need to look, he knew who it was. "I take it we need to talk, eh Urd?"

The goddess flinched hearing his tone and gulped. "Um... yeah..." Was the best she could say.  
_

Some time later, and a quick pause on the loop by Urd and Skuld, Jaune found himself at Future's Past with Urd and their young daughter. The little girl was looking very confused and worried as any young child would.

"Look I know you wanted a family... So like I told you I broke the rule for one loop. And since technically you can have children with gods in the Yggdrasil system, I'm sure Naruto told you that one..." Urd explained still looking very fidgety and worried about how Jaune was going to react to all this.

Jaune nodded remembering that little tidbit.

"So even though I was a mortal at the time, it still let us have her. What I didn't expect was that she would follow you into the loops..."

"D-did I do something wrong?" Suna asked looking both confused and worried. Though that did dissipate a bit as Jaune came over and put a hand on her head.

"No squirt... Mommy just didn't think things through when she decided to fiddle with my code in Yggdrasil so that we could have you. You've done nothing wrong." He assured her by picking her up and giving her a kiss on the head, which made the girl giggle. "Now why don't you go over there and play some games." He set her down and pointed to the many game consoles that the Lounge area had. He grinned as the girl gave a squeal and ran off to go play. It was always adorable to see her distracted so easily.

Skuld sighed from her spot, having kept quiet for now. "You really messed this up you know... " She glared at her sister who flinched, there was a good reason why she never tried this kind of thing with Ranma, but the rule was there for a reason. 

"We made an agreement though, and I thought I checked everything in the system to make it work without causing an issue." Urd said sheepishly. She was sure she put everything in right.

Skuld sighed. "Okay, we can't just dwell on what's been done, what are you going to do." She looked between the two. Urd didn't really know what to think, clearly by the look on her face, but Jaune on the other hand.

"Why not help her ascend?" He asked.

The sisters gave him a similar look of dumbfounded confusion. "Huh?" They both replied at the same time.

"Well, just cause Urd was in a mortal body at the time when we had Suna doesn't mean she didn't have any form of goddess energy in her right?"

The two nodded still a bit blankly.

"So by that logic Suna is sort of a Demi God who could in theory ascend to the level of a full goddess with the right set of circumstances. And since she's not an Anchor…."

"It wouldn't cause the collapse of the universe!" Skuld said quickly, catching on to Jaune's line of thinking. "That could work, I mean it would take all three of us, me and my sisters that is, just to start it and there would be some paperwork involved to log her into the system… But that would prevent her from looping as she would exist outside of the loops."

Jaune nodded. "And it wouldn't take her away from me as I could visit her here anytime and Urd could teach her how to enter an active loop to visit me as well. That way she could still be in my life and I don't have to explain to my friends why I'm an 18 year old father every loop they aren't awake."

"I could live with that." Urd smiled, happy the found a solution that didn't hurt her baby girl.

"Right!" Skuld stood up. "I'll get to work on the paperwork and we'll set about getting the ritual ready. You!" She grabbed Urd by the collar. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do!" She said porting out.

"No wait! I wanna be with my baby!" Was all Urd got out before they disappeared. She didn't want to waste precious time she could have with Suna and Jaune on paperwork!

Jaune chuckled at that as he heard Suna walk up.

"Um, where did mommy and auntie Sku go?" She asked while climbing up into her father's lap.

Jaune helped her up and grinned. "They're going to get some things to make sure that Daddy doesn't get in trouble with his friends all the time, and until then we get to play here." He grinned rubbing his nose with hers causing her to giggle.

"Hee hee! Daddy stop it!" She yelled through her giggles.

Jaune continued to tickle her and just enjoying the moment. A father to a soon to be goddess. Well first time for everything he guessed.

 **Loop 5**

Usagi was really annoyed right now. Every loop she took careful steps to avoid this scenario, and yet here she was. Trapped in her dining room with a bunch of other sailor scouts and her damn wings making the place feel super small. The Starlights where currently struggling against her scouts keeping Maker from blowing a hole in the house. And she was being pushed against Haruka of course making her blush like mad.

"Damn it…. Why this time…" She mumbled as Uranus looked down a bit confused.

"Jeeze Moon, you've got quite the party going on in here huh?" Came a voice from the doorway that caused said blond to flinch.

"Crap… I forgot you were here." She slowly turned her head to see Jaune in a sort of armored look with a similar color scheme to her own. "...Stardust Knight."

Jaune grinned at her look, this was one of the rare FUBARs where he got to be male and part of the whole Silver Millennium set up, that being he was the former prince of a smaller royal house on the moon and cousin to Usagi. Like normal he was on his way to Japan to study at Todai for a tech degree. Just the added benefit of getting this knightley mantle instead of being Sailor Earth this time. "It's like your greatest dream in here, surrounded by scantily clad girls all pushing against each other. How haven't you passed out yet?" He continued to tease.

Moon's face grew even more red as the others looked confused as hell at what this newcomer just said. "S-Shut up and help already!" She growled pushing away from Uranus, which only lead her right into Neptune.

Stardust Knight smirked as he held up his hand. "Right right, let's get some more room in here huh?" With a snap the room itself expanded to comfortably fit all the people in it.

Moon pulled herself away from Neptune with a gasp and backed up. "A spatial expansion spell… Really?" She glared at her cousin while panting with a deep blush on her face.

Stardust Knight simply shrugged. "You said help, and this helps." He offered, ignoring the looks of shock and awe at what he just pulled off.

Moon growled, "You're so sticking around to help with clean up, you jerk." With that she went about taking care of the Phage and returning him to being human. Afterwards certain people, the Outer Senshi and the Starlights, bolted before they could be asked to help clean up and Stardust returned the room to normal again.

"So um…" Mar's spoke up. "Who is he?" She pointed at the person that Moon apparently knew but hadn't told any of them.

"So this is the fun part right?" Jaune leaned in close to Usagi to whisper only to have to dodge a ki enhanced swipe at his head.  
_

"Ugh, you couldn't have done that any worse…." Usagi sighed, it was the next day after the whole incident in her house and the girls learning about her cousin, who was currently walking walking her to school. "I mean, you do know what the term subtle means, right Arc?" She gave Jaune a glare, which only grew when Jaune only grinned in response.

"Oh calm down Usagi, I was getting used to these new powers and you just happened to be in a sticky situation. Things worked out that way, so don't go freaking out about it now." Jaune shrugged. The meeting with Usagi's friends had been interesting this time around, considering that the four had started drooling upon seeing Usagi's hot older cousin. He was sure Ami was doing it because he was a Todai student…

"Still! That just wasted the rest of the night, we could have been looking into other things if you had just shown up sooner." Usagi pouted.

"Not my fault you couldn't convince the pop-star to not play bodyguard." Jaune enjoyed the freeze up at that. "She must be cute huh? You've fallen hard." His tone wasn't so much teasing as genuine curiosity.

Usagi was going to start arguing before she sighed. "Yeah, Seiya was the first person to just get to know me back then. Sure she wanted to date, which deep in my mind was okay even in her boy disguise but… I don't know. She has her mission and once it's over she has to leave… Like always." Her tone was sad but at the same time strong, she knew it was something that just had to be.

"Hey now." Jaune smiled pulling her into a side hug as they walked. "With the prospect of the infinite loop, quite literally anything could happen."

Usagi smiled and leaned into the hug from the man she'd come to see as her dear brother. The rest of the walk went rather smoothly. "Yeah, you're right…."

"You have a niece by the way."

"What!?"  
_

 **Loop 6**

"They will be Team JNPR." Ozpin said, as he formed the second to final team from Jaune Arc, Nora Valkaryie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. He looked over them before looking to Jaune. "And they will be lead by, Jaune Arc!" He said as the team clapped, he looked to the blond expecting some kind of reaction from him but the boy remained sotic.

"Thank you sir for this honor, I hope to live up to it…" His voice was monotone with barely any emotion appearing. "After all, it will be my job to combat the darkness."

Ozpin blinked, looking a bit unnerved by the boy's seeming lack of emotion. Not to mention the lack of armor as he wore a strange combination of a one armed sleeved zip up turtleneck sweater, a pauldron with a small pendent of a silver lion head on it. Connected to that and two other belts was a half long skirt that covered part of his baggy pants, with more belts, and a pair of combat boots and gloves. Those also had belts on them... Beyond his hair it was all some form of black. But the biggest stand out was the massive blade on his back. One he had wielded with one hand a few times in the Initiation Test. "R-right… I'm sure you'll do great."

As they went to side down Jaune fought back a smirk, so far he'd been having fun this loop playing as Cloud, unnerving people with his constant monotone voice and dark disposition. He'd already talked about his goals to beat some person name Sephiroth on a near constant bases that even Blake looked at him funny. Even more so for Ruby and Yang as he hadn't been acting like this before the test. So the sudden change from a massive dork to a dark and brooding bad boy had sent the two for a loop.

He couldn't wait for his copy of Sephiroth to wake up and start raising hell, a little bit of help from Salem, and a lot of genetic engineering helped him to make a grimm clone that was locked away in a secret lab deep under one of the SDCs main labs in Atlas. He actually used some stolen dna from Jaques to make this Sephiroth to pin it on him making the being that would begin attacking the world.

Now if only he could figure out how to pull off Summonings to really mess with everyone.

_

 **Loop 7**

Jaune watched as little Suna was fumbling in the air. She now had small markings on her face to show her access to her god half.

"Papa papa! Look look!" She called happily as she wiggled in the air, flailing around a bit with her first attempt at flight. "I'm floating!"

"You sure are Squirt, looking good!" Jaune grinned, he was proud of her, within just a few loops Suna had learned how to come visit him in his prime loop, so of course as a gift for her doing so well with her studies he was teaching her how to fly.

"I just can't believe it…." Winter grumbled from beside Jaune.

"What? That she's picked up flying faster than you did?" He smirked at her, enjoying the blush that formed out of frustration on the older Schnee.

"No! Okay a little…" She grumbled, she was 8 and was already floating on her first day of training! "I mean that you have a kid. That just flies in the face of the rules…how is she even here?"

Jaune leaned back a bit, he forgot he hadn't really explained things to anyone in his loop yet. The other Anchors knew about it but were weary to try to replicate it with others. Ranma being the most vocal against it due to the fact that he still didn't have access to the memories of those loops that caused the rule in the first place. He was working to access them and face the pain but that was a slow process after all.

"Don't get me wrong… I remember the loop where she came from, after you taught me the meditation techniques to recover past loops memories, even the ones I wasn't awake for… But to see her hear, it's just… Unexpected." Winter continued before looking to Jaune for some kind of explanation.

"The love of a Goddess does some weird things sometimes. Just the act of Urd bringing herself into that loop as a mortal to be with me and her messing with my code in Yggdrasil was enough to in a way anchor Suna to me. From what Skuld said after a check up on Suna, it was the latent demi-god power within her that leaked out and attached to me." He smiled seeing the little girl having fun spinning in the air. "Her want for her daddy to not be sad anymore, brought her through the reset despite the system not wanting it."

Winter nodded. "And while that's like the cutest thing ever, that I'm sure you'll tease her about when she gets older…"

"Of course."

Winter shook her head with a chuckle before looking to him seriously. "Are you worried?"

"Hm? About what?" He asked her not sure what she meant.

"You know… That you aren't ready… To be a parent?" She felt so stupid for being nervous about this. But even after all this time she was sure she wasn't entirely ready to raise a kid, she could only think that Jaune might think the same.

Jaune gave a soft chuckle as he leaned back again. "Who knows."

Winter's head dropped before looking to him with a glare. "Seriously?"

"Well yeah, I mean I was a dad for 6 years before the loop reset and I'd like to think I did pretty good. But that's not something that can be judged right away right?" He laid back and looked up to the sky. "How she grows up, and who she becomes will be the marker of how ready I was to be a parent. All I can do is try to raise her along a path that is the best for her, never becoming that type of person that has to control their kids and make them into what they couldn't be."

Winter stayed quiet at that, she knew what he meant, after all her father was Jacques Schnee. And that man was nothing if not controlling of his own family for his own gains. "I guess you're right. So you aren't worried at all then."

Jaune laughed at that. "Now I never said that. I'm worried for sure on how I'll do. But I'll do my best. Plus I have Urd to help me raise her as well. So it's not like I'm alone in this."

"Right." Winter nodded, she didn't know how to feel about that either.

Before either of them could continue, Suna called out. "Daddy, daddy! Look I found a puppy!" They both looked towards her, to see her riding on the back of an Alpha Grimm and laughing happily. "Can I keep him?"

Jaune pulled himself up on his elbows and sighed. "I've certainly got my hands full huh…?"

"That poor thing… It doesn't stand a chance does it?" Winter asked watching as she dropped it and somehow got a collar around its neck.

"Nope."

 **Loop 8**

High above the streets of New York city, a sight could be seen swinging past the lights in the buildings of the midnight city. There was a man in a full red bodysuit and a sleeveless blue hoodie with a stylized black spider going across the front. It was the hero of New York, Spider-man! Seemingly on a midnight patrol. And if you got closer you would hear.

" _Spider-man~_ " Him singing. " _Spider-man~ Can't believe that I'm Spider-man~ Watch me swing, across the sky~Hope I don't, eat a fly~Watch out, I am the Spider-Ma-_ "

He was interrupted as the sound of a nearby store alarms system went off. "Man… I never get to finish my song…" He grumbled having flipped out of his swing and landed on the a nearby building. Looking down he saw a thug standing at the bashed in window of a jewelry store.

"Come on, get the door open before the cops start showing up." He demanded as the others who broke in through the window were busy stuffing jewelry into bags.

"Shut up man, you know the cops don't hit here that quick. We got plenty of time." One of the other thugs said smugly as he continued looting.

"Yeah but what about-" He didn't get to finish as a web hit him on the mouth and another in the back lifting him up to where Spidy was. A quick flip, one kick, and a few web shots found him stuck to the wall.

"Spidy? Aw you remembered I exist, I'm so flattered." He gave a eye grin at the struggling thug. "Now you hang tight, I've got to go make new friends." With a flip he landed on the wall on the above the broken window.

"What dude?" A female thug said looking over to where her co-robber used to be, only to freeze as she saw a red masked head poking out from the top of the frame.

"Wow a female Thug?" Spidy asked surprised as he quickly shot out a web to snatch the gun the other thug drew on him. "You guys are a progressive group of thugs huh? Kudos! I mean not for the robbing thing, but being more inclusive with your wrong doing."

Jaune was having a lot of fun this loop, he'd always been a Spidy fan so when he woke up to a fused Prime loop of his world and Spider-mans, he practically gave a jump for joy. Since then he'd been playing the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man very well. Hell he was even doing a better job of balancing his personal life and heroing than Parker did at this time in his life. Of course the disposable income he had set up with some well placed stock buys and a few sold inventions did help that.

All and all, this was a fun loop for him so far. He just wondered when Parker's luck would finally bite him in the ass.

Across the city at the massive tech giant SDC, a very angry Jacques glared as the latests reports of Spider-man's interferences in his more…off the books work, were giving him a growing migraine and slightly less deep pocket. He pressed a button on his office phone. "Jefferies. Get me the Witch. I need to speak with her about a Pest problem."

"Of course sir, I'll have here hear by morning." His assistant replied.

Jacques smirked. It was time he started taking care of the Spider-Man, and Cinder would do well in that regard.


	6. Loop Files 6

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Loop 1a (Requires knowledge of Critical Role Campaign 1)**

Jaune sat very relaxed in his lovely little oddity store. The loop had been very interesting so far, some form of high fantasy world he'd never been in before, and he was having fun to say the least. Sure he was keeping a low profile since the gods were very vigilant in this loop, almost as bad as the Moon Presents in Yharnam.

Almost because he hasn't been forced to play by the rules of the loop yet due to not standing out. After all what god would pay attention to a simple shopkeep with odd items for sale and reasonable prices. Sure some of the stuff he was selling was from… Other worlds, that didn't mean he was breaking any rules per say. Okay, not enough to garner attention from the powers that be.

Today had been pretty slow though, a few people coming in and looking at his items before looking back to him confused. None brave enough so far to ask him about his items today. Though he did still sell a few spell gems and potion making supplies from both Harry and Lina's loop. So no loss in money at least.

Plus it let him fiddle with an Angle spear he wanted to see if he could rewire to fire off a charged shot faster.

"Is this the place Gilmore said to go?" A young half-elf woman asked out loud as she and two others walked into his shop.

The half-elf had long black hair tied into a long braid with a few blue feathers adorning her hair. Black leather like armor and a bow slung over her shoulder. Not far behind her was a large bear decked out in armor.

Following behind her was a white haired human male with glasses and strangely elegant clothing but a good few guns on him and a pair of elaborate glasses used for tinkering. Jaune noted the shadow like energy leaking off of his soul. This man had made a pact with something that wasn't on the level.

The final companion was a large Goliath in rather simple clothing and plenty of the typical tattoos he'd seen on other Goliaths.

The Goliath spoke up. "A fink so… He said somefing about uh… Special items here?"

"It's certainly an interesting place, lots of…" The human male walked up to some of Jaunes more, curious stock. This one in particular was actually a smaller grimm he captured a long time ago and somehow managed to train to do the opposite of what it was made to do. That being kill things that weren't human. "Interesting things…" He finished backing up as the lizard like creature jumped at the glass case it was in, causing him to back off quicker.

"Careful." Jaune piped up. "The Inguish Grimm is tiny, but does know how to get the job done when it comes to killing."

"Oh hello, sorry about Percy." The Half-elf said with a kind smile as she pulled the man, now known as Percy away. "My name is Vex'ahlia and this is my dear friend Per-"

"Percival Fredgrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III." He cut her off to give his full name, which caused Jaune to blink.

"Yes, but we call him Percy." Vex stated simply.

Jaune nodded. "Noted." He chuckled sitting up a bit and setting the spear to the side for now. Noting the sparkle in the now named Percy's eye. "How can I help you?" He smiled, while also keeping an eye on the Goliath who was messing with some things near the back. As long as he didn't just eat a devil fruit… There wouldn't be a problem.

"Right!" Vex said before leaning into the counter a bit. "Well you see, we're adventurers, quite famous ones at that. I'm sure you've heard of us. Vox Machina, we have a Keep outside of the city.

Jaune hid a smirk. "Yes I've heard of you, you said Gilmore sent you? How is the old man?"

"Oh he's doing fine darling, in fact he said that you would be able to help us out." She smiled giving a slight wave of her hand. "We need some extra healing items and possibly some enchanted items as well for a big adventure, and he said you would have some more, seeing as we sort of cleaned him out of healing potions."

Jaune nodded. The man was well aware of some of his odder items, seeing as Gilmore helped get the word out about his shop. "I might be able too, but I don't exactly sell potions."

Vex gave him a look. "I'm sorry?" She asked to clarify.

"I don't, not a big potion maker and that's Shaun's thing." He replied back reaching under the counter and pulling up a bag. "I do however have these." He placed it on the counter before Vex.

The half-elf reached over and pulled the bag open, only to blink. Percy, seeing the strange look on Vex's face looked in, and then back to Jaune. "Beans?"

"Magic beans." Jaune clarified. "Specifically they are beans that can heal any wound known as Senzu Beans. These will heal you better than an healing potion ever could and keep you full and energized for 10 days."

The two gave him sceptical looks. "No, really…. Where's the healing potions..?" Vex asked, starting to question if Gilmore sent them to a con artist for help.

"A demonstration then." Jaune smiled pulling out one bean from the bag while he moved it closer to him. "And since I'm sure you both would still question if I used it myself… Hey big guy!" Jaune called back to the Goliath, who was about to touch a very odd looking arm blade.

"Huh!? I wasn't touchin nofin!" He called back.

"You look like the kind of guy that can take a hit right?" Jaune asked, motioning him over.

The Goliath gave a bit of a smug look with a roll of his shoulders and a confident sniff of his nose. "I'd say I can.. Got them out of a good few scrapes, ifin I don't want to brag."

Jaune nodded. "Right! So you wouldn't be against helping me demonstrate a product to your friends here, little bit of pain and then you'll be good as new."

He paused and looked at Jaune sideways. "Pain?"

"Yes, I'm going to injure you a bit, and then you'll eat this." He held up the bean. "And get better."

Vex and Percy looked shocked at the offer and their big friend grinned. "Huh huh, sure, if you could even hurt me tiny…"

"Grog! This isn-" Vex tried to stop him but Grog held up a hand to her.

"Now now, Vex… I think we should accept." He leaned in close to her. "He's a tiny shopkeep, what could he do?" Vex didn't look happy but Grog ignored her and turned back to Jaune. "Sure. Do your worst."

Jaune gave a smirk before with a flash of his hand a searing pain in Grog's arm as it fell limp and he held his shoulder biting back a look of pain and shock. A large bloody whole was now in the Goliath's shoulder, making his arm useless.

"Grog!" Vex yelled as Percy drew a gun on Jaune.

Jaune didn't even flinch at the sudden pistol aimed at him. "Here, eat this." He tossed the bean to Grog, who caught it still in a state of shock.

"You're crazy! There was no need to take such an action." Percy glared.

Jaune noted the increase to the black aura that surrounded the white haired gunman but he simply didn't care right now.

Grog looked from the man back to his hand where the bean was… And ate it. After a moment of chewing he swallowed, and not a second later he felt a rush through his body before the hole in his shoulder sealed up in almost an instant. He blinked and tried to move his arm.

"G-grog… Are you alright?" Vex asked looking just as shocked as he did.

"Y-yeah… Better even…"

Jaune leaned back to his chair again. "As you can see, it wasn't some fabrication. After all, even the best healing spells need to make contact to fix things that well." Jaune pointed out.

"H-how much?" Was all Vex could ask while making Percy lower his gun. The man was still in shock at the display.

"They are normally hard to cultivate, as they aren't your average beans after all. It can take some time to grow more." He explained. "As such, for this bag of about fifty beans, I'd normally charge 5000 gold pieces." He said simply, and held up his hand to stop Vex from saying something. "But. Because not only for the surprise demonstration and since you're obviously friends of Gilmore's for him to send you here. I'd be willing to cut that price in half to 2500."

"Just in half?" Vex asked.

"Well of course, your average Supreme healing potion is around 1500, I'm giving you a bag of 50 beans that make those potions look like a bottle of punch comparatively. That's a reasonable price. Hell, I'm losing money for even making this offer." He said honestly.

After a long stare down and Vex not being able to figure out if Jaune was lying or not… She relented and handed over the money. "If this was a trick.. We're coming back for you." She glared.

"I welcome your return." Jaune smiled waiving as they left. This was the start of a new and interesting business venture.

_

 **Loop 2**

Julia was not looking impressed right now as she stood in the Egyptian exhibit of one Ishizu Ishtar, who had personally invited her, as she went over the history of duel monsters.

"So you lure me here with a lie that we both already knew was the case…" She paused as Ishizu looked a bit embarrassed, obviously she wasn't expecting her to be so unimpressed. "And then proceed to tell me information I already know about where the game came from, while also telling me I need to do something I was already doing."

While Julia had accepted Pegasus's form of apology for the actions he took in duelist kingdom, that didn't mean she wasn't about to show the man up by making a tournament that made his look like a child playing with his toys. Which knowing the man… He probably was.

Ishizu blushed at that and tried to get herself back under control. "Well I… I didn't know that… How was I supposed to know that you were starting a Tournament already!?" She tried to cover herself, cursing under her breath as Julia poked her necklace. "I didn't look that far… okay?"

"Right. So is there any more time you want to waste of mine? Cause I'd rather it be over dinner. Because while your company is anything but." She paused looking Ishizu over, causing her to blush deeper. "Unappealing, I'd rather get back to working if you aren't going to offer me something that I might not already know."

"I want to give you this." She pulled out a card holding it to the young CEO, sure this would at least get a reaction out of the woman. She needed something after being flustered so many damn times.

Julia blinked and looked down at the card before raising an eyebrow. "Obelisk the Tormentor? Not really my style." She said simply, enjoying the moment as the normally stoic woman practically did a pratfall at her statement.

Ishizu did catch herself however and looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry…?" This was one of the top duelists in the world, one known for being slightly power hungry when it came too… well everything, turning down a God Card. She wasn't sure how to process this.

Julia shrugged, causing her long dark blue coat with golden trim to fludder slightly at the motion. "I duel with dragons. If you were offering Ra or Slifer, I would have taken it. But your not." Plus she knew the god cards where overrated in most cases, Obelisk being the most so. "If I do take it it would just be a side deck thing at best."

The dark skinned woman's eyes twitched before she sighed. "Okay, fine. Then take it for a beautiful woman's sake?" She asked, making doe eyes at Julia.

The blond blinked and seemed to take a thinking position before looking to her. "You let me treat you to a nice date and agree to go in with me on this Tournament idea and set up… and you'd have a deal." She offered back.

"Fine…" Ishizu relented she'd eat carpet for one night to help move her plans forward.

_  
 **Loop 3**

"Look! There are only two ways out. You either take the old cripples offer of getting your head cut off or you kill a giant monster made of liquorice from the moon. Either way we have to kill all the other Nightmares first. No way around it."

"This kind of talk coming from an Awakened DBZ Looper?" Yang asks a bit incredulously.

"The walking Twizzler is really good at suppressing other powers. I'm sure you've noticed." Jaune raised an eyebrow at them. "You have tried to access your Aura, right?"

"Urgh... yeah... that... that werewolf fight didn't go too well... for any of us..." She grimaced as she tried to dodge describing it. Ruby meanwhile had gone a bit silent and was looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, so don't quote power scales to me here." Jaune noticed Ruby's transfixed look on the sky. "Oi, Ruby you still with us?"

"This is a dream realm made from the combined powers of multiple deity-level creatures. All of us aren't even here physically, just our minds are. Through a blood ritual our abilities normally found in our bodies have been shut off including any mental supernatural abilities." She rattles off and then brings her gaze back downwards. "Doesn't matter if you're a god or not, because it had access to our physical form it could do whatever it wants to us in here. Only way to access our powers in here is if somehow our blood physically is stronger than the... 'twizzler' I think you called it?"

Jaune blinked, which was something he was sure that was mirrored by the others. "Y-yeah. You figured all that out by staring up at the sky for a little while?" Him, Ranma, and Naruto took forever to figure that out the first time through. It was the whole reason dying didn't cause you to loop because you were literally dreaming in a way that casted a new physical body into Yharnam.

"I've FUBAR'd a couple times. One of them was a _really_ bad phase where I got mixed up in a bunch of this kind of shenaniganry except a _lot_ less nicer. It was either learn their magic or die a horrible way and leave others to the same fate." She explained much to the astonishment of her fellow awakened teammates. "Either way, the end result is the same, unless someone we know starts hosting a part of this 'dream', we have to play along. Also, I figured it out by looking at the clouds and the moon. The clouds keep looping back around and the moon doesn't move at all. Your mention of other 'Nightmares' and a presence holding us back revealed that it was being sustained and not simulated."

"Was this place you ended up more Medievalish?" Jaune asked. He was sure he knew what she was talking about, after all a few other loopers had ended up in what they called the Dark Souls loop. Hell it was possible this wasn't his normal Ruby that looped with him.

"No, it seemed to be taking place on one of the 'Earth' settings. Similar creatures called themselves Ancient Ones. Me and a group of others got pulled into an alternate dimension formed from the dreams of one of these Ancient Ones." Ruby explained with a shudder. "Picture this place except a lot more... occult and you've got the right idea."

Jaune blinked. "Not sure where you ended up then. But hey it should help you here." He said with a shrug while digging through his pockets and pulling out some weapons. "Here, these should make this, slightly, smoother..." Jaune said tossing them out to the girls. Ruby getting the Brutal Blade specifically.

"Keepsakes from your last run around?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, the only nice thing that it does is let's you treat your next times here as a sort of New Game +, even if you have to start over on blood echoes..." Jaune grumbled hating that one aspect.

"Blood blood blood, it's all I've been hearing about since we got here. What is with this place and blood?" Weiss felt the need to ask

Jaune sighed and gave her a deadpan look. "It's a long story, but people found some ancient blood in tombs below the city. People found that it could cure diseases if transfused, blah blah blah, turned out that it was actually bad and started mutating people, yata yata. And now everyone's addicted anyway and hunters kill the mutated." He gave a VERY simple explanation.

"Great... blood cults..." Ruby said with some very obvious hesitancy. "People don't get grabbed by tentacles in the walls and flayed alive, right?" she asked

"Maybe in one area... I'm not sure honestly..." Jaune blinked. "Of course there are a few places that an Old One picks you up and you can't see them right away, until they crush you to death." Jaune pointed out.

"Invisible Great Ones, I can deal with. But I'm not going _anywhere_ near that area you described." Ruby pointed out.

"Have too." Jaune started on his way up the street of Yharnam once again. "One of the Nightmares is there." He said simply while leaving them behind. He wanted out of here as fast as he could.

 **Loop 4**

"OZPIN!" Hazel yelled for what felt like the millionth time in the past five seconds, raising his fists to slam down on Oscar and Qrow. But a sudden pull on the back of his head, forcing it back, stopped him. He looked back to see the blond in the armor, though his hand and arm where black for the moment, he also looked _very_ annoyed.

Jaune started to pull the man's head back as he placed a haki laced foot at the small of the much larger man's back. "Man you are nothing but a broken record huh?" He said simply as Hazel growled trying to reach back to him, which he couldn't as Jaune was in the right spot to be just out of his reach.

With another shove Hazel was shot flat onto his face before Jaune started pulling again. "Seriously, you've done nothing but bitch and whine about something that isn't anyone's fault." The sounds of popping and snapping could be heard at the base of Hazel's spine as his back was bent further in the direction it shouldn't go. "Not to mention the constant claiming that you'll kill the kid because the ghost of your boss's ex is in him. So why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Jaune growled as with one last pull Hazel's spine was broken at it's base. He then let the man go before pulling out two blades and stabbed them into the spot of the break.

Hazel didn't know what just happened, all he knew was that he heard breaking and then he was dropped. He tried to get up, his earlier rage burning away quickly as he couldn't. "I… I can't move my legs…" He pulled himself up on his hands looking back at the blond that had done this to him. He simply didn't look like he cared.

"Take the time you can't be useful anymore to rethink on your sister's goals yeah?" Jaune said simply before kicking him in the head with Haki, sending him straight into unconsciousness. Jaune dusted his hands before looking to Qrow and Ozcar. "What?" He asked at their stunned looks.

"Mr… Arc. Was that, entirely necessary?" Ozpin wouldn't say he liked the man but that seemed… Overkill.

"You tell me another way to stop a guy that doesn't feel pain and I'll do that." Jaune replied simply before going back to the rest of the fight.

He was sick of this loop already, not only had he only just woken up a few days ago, meaning that he had no time to plan or really do anything. He also didn't get the chance to save Pyrrha this time around. Which pushed him beyond peeved, so he wasn't exactly going for a more passive route this loop.

Something he proved by catching one of Emerald's chain sickles and jamming it into Mercury's back, as the two had tried to subdue him.

He wasn't standing for jack this loop.

_  
 **Loop 5**

Jaune was pleasantly surprised how this loop was working out so far. He'd borrowed the set of dragon balls that Ranma had made to make a wish in his universe around the time he woke up. And his wish was that Summer was still alive and team STRQ had never broken apart. As it turned out, that meant they were actually some kind of poly relationship and Summer had been the glue that held everyone together. 

'Not surprising.' Jaune thought as he ducked another attack from the trouble siblings. Weaving between a long katana that would turn Sephiroth's dick hard and a massive scythe.

The wish had rewritten reality a bit for this loop something the wish granting dragon, Bob(why did Ranma suck at naming shit so much..?) had told him just before he left back to his creator.

Though that hadn't been the most surprising part. No what had been the surprising part was that this turned them into not just the super family of Yang and Ruby… but for all of team RWBY and JNPR. They'd basically adopted all of them. And that also included training it seemed as currently Jaune was the last one standing against S_RQ, Tai having been taken out by Yang. And he could feel them all getting frustrated or confused at him lasting this long.

"Damn it brat! Stand still!" Raven growled as she tried attacking him once again. Which was of course parried by Jaune's blade, guiding it over his head and almost across the face of Qrow if the man hadn't ducked in time. Once she got back to her feet she looked to her brother, who gave her a nod back.

Qrow charged at the kid intent on feinting a cross slash as Raven subtly opened a portal right behind Jaune. The intention was for Qrow to shoulder tackle Jaune through it and thus out of the ring. That was the intention… What really happened was Jaune moving to the left at the last second and his foot catching Qrow's causing the man to trip and fly through the portal and crash right into Tai just outside of the ring.

"Are you serious!?" Raven yelled in frustration as Jaune just shrugged.

"Bad luck?"

Summer giggled. "Have to admit, we can't discredit that babe. Come on stay focused." She said readying her blades.

Jaune grinned before he started forward, tossing Crocea Mors behind, a move that surprised both of the women and the small audience. Which grew as the weapon flashed away and he pulled a new blade from his subspace pocket. This one was a much longer black double edged blade known as Black Fang, his sword he got from the One Piece loop and one of the Top Grades. It wasn't above Night, but it had it's advantages as a black blade. Namely being that it could split into a pair of single edge blades.

"Tch… Two blades aren't better than one kid!" Raven growled as she charged with Summer and the clash continued.

Jaune broke both of them back as he backed up swinging his blade in an "X" motion, sending a flying blade attack at the two. "Crossing Current!"

The two dodged to the side as the energy like air pressure ripped through the floor and beyond into the wall of Beacon's training area.

"The hell…?" Raven cursed looking from it and back. "I get the kid has some potential but this is ridiculous. Did he just get better over night."

"From what Ruby's been telling me, he's been training on his own along with what he's done with us and Pyrrha… But yeah, this is a bit much." She looked to him, he was waiting for them.

Raven growled as her eyes started to glow. "It's annoying."

"Raven wai-" Summer didn't get to stop her as the taller woman disappeared in an ebony and crimson flash, only to reappear behind Jaune, her blade driving right through the center of his back.

Jaune's eyes were wide, and there was a moment of pause as even Raven looked surprised at what she had just done.

Poof.

"Missed me!" Jaune grinned from the other side of the ring as the one she stabbed disappeared in a puff of smoke. Thanking every god out there he picked up Chakra... That was almost a Loop restart.

Raven's eyes were wide and she paused... before calmly walking out of the arena. "I think I'm done for now."

Jaune gave a nervous laugh and groaned internally. "Great, I'm on her shit list again..." he mumbled under his breath. It never took much to get on the bad side of Raven, best to lay low from her for the rest of the loop.

However that wasn't Raven's plan as he found out after the match ended. Raven had followed him to the locker room... and she didn't even get words out of her mouth before she acted and hugged Jaune, tearing up. "I am... _so sorry."_

The hug had end up being from behind, due to Jaune's first instinct to run... Thus he found himself lifted slightly up in the air, leg's kicking a bit and looking a mix of surprised and worried. "Uh, it's cool, I sort of took things too far with how I was fighting..." He did start doing flying blade attacks against them after it was just him versus Raven and Summer. He felt like it had to be a fight between sword masters.

"Not as far as I took it. You and I both know that if you hadn't picked up a Mistralian Vanishing technique, I would've impaled you." She said as she let him down, not knowing the true nature of his replacement technique.

"It wasn't even a fatal one though, so I would have been fine." He was lying of course, that had been right at his heart, but he hoped she would take it as him being inexperienced in killing or she was so caught up by the moment she couldn't remember.

Either was good.

"Jaune... I appreciate you trying to downplay it, but that was a heart stab." She stated plainly "But if you want to leave it behind then I'm more than happy to."

"The way I see it, I'm alive, there's no blood on your blade. Bygones." Jaune said simply with a shrug. He had to hold back making a joke about how she was way too young to kill someone like him anyway. That would have lead to awkward conversations.

"Got it..." Raven said before leaving. That was way too close for her comfort.

Jaune gave a slight sigh of relief. "Now I need a drink..." he grumbled an decided to head to Future's Past for a bit.

 **Loop 1b  
**

Fire grew as many people ran in the opposite direction of the three dragons that surrounded the once immaculate Cloudtop District of Emon, dead bodies and the ruins of the once lovely ceremony that Sovereign Uriel was holding to make his announcement crushed under the foot of an ancient green, white, and black dragon.

Vox Machina didn't know what to do, before them where enemies they'd never faced before, nothing on such a scale. Screams surrounded them as they looked on.

"Friends!" A voice called, the familiar voice of Gilmore rushing to them. "We have to go, we need to get away from here now!"

"B-but Uriel…" Vex started, forming words as best as she could.

"There isn't time, run. I will see to them I promise." Gilmore swore as he started to direct them away but paused, as they all did, seeing a familiar figure coming their way. "What?"

"Fucking dragons… Can't leave well enough alone and have to just go and do whatever the hell they want." Jaune grumbled as he made his way to the square of the Cloudtop.

Gilmore reached out to him. "Jaune, Jaune what are you doing."He asked quickly grabbing the man by his shoulders.

"What's it look like, I'm going to teach those dumb lizards a thing or two." He growled still staring at the dragons. They were barely paying any form of attention to them for now. Content to play with the people that scattered around them. "Break my damn shop, fly in here to kill people like they're something special."

Gilmore looked to him in shock. "Are you mad!? These aren't some tiny creatures Arc. They are dragons. There isn't anything yo-" He was cut off as Jaune threw his hands off and walked past.

"Never tell me what I can't do Shawn. Just watch." It was all he said as he continued forward, the seeming deathwish written before him as he pulled a long black blade from his sleeve.

"Is he mad!?" Percy tried to go and get the man, only to be caught by Vex. "Vex'ahlia let me go! We need to stop him!" He tried to pull from her grasp.

"You can't! You'll only get yourself killed too!" She yelled tears falling down her face. She didn't want to leave the man to the fate he chose, but running in there was a death sentence now. None of them were ready for this.

Percy looked to her and then back to the blond man. Though things had gotten off to a somewhat bad start, Jaune had become an asset and close friend to them. Always willing to give them a good deal and advise in places they had no idea they needed. He couldn't just…

Any further thought was cut off as the sudden sound of wind came over the screams. Looking towards him they all saw his blade was finishing a swing followed by a massive gash forming in the streets before him and with in moments, it past by the green dragon who paused as had the two other dragons. A mile back a building split in two and the green dragon's head fell from it's neck, crashing to the ground as its body followed not long after. Their eyes shot wide at the display as the other dragons looked to the source.

Jaune stood there with blade on his shoulder glaring. "That's the only warning shot I'll give. Leave this land and return to whatever shit hole you call your den and I won't use your scales to line the walls of my next shop."

The Black and White dragon looked on warry, not sure if this… human truly cut down one of their own. While Raishan was by far the weakest of them, she was still a dragon and a clever one at that. For this being to take her down with one shot….

"You dare threaten us!?" The Red dragon called out from his perch. "Vorugal! Kill him!" He roared, causing the white dragon to approach.

Vorugal looked down on this puny human who stared back up at him with nothing but anger and resolve in his eyes. It snorted a bit of cold air before unleashing a blast of frost breath upon the mere man.

"JAUNE!" Vex screamed seeing what was certainly the end of the man, despite his display, this was his fate… Wasn't it?

She could only feel it was as they watched the breath clear and in the middle of a small field of ice stood the frozen form of Jaune in the same pose as before.

Thordak gave an arrogant chuckle at the sight of the man. "Such a puny fool, an utter waste of flesh." He said as Vorugal snorted once more, any fears he may have had quelled by the quick death of this boaster.

Back with Vox Machina the group was busy now trying to hold back Grog who had gone into a near blind rage at the sight of his friends death. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THEM STUPID LIZARDS!"

"Grog! We get it!" Vax, another half-elf that looked strikingly like Vex, yelled trying to hold him back. "We know Big Guy! But there isn't anything we can do now!" They were failing to contain the Goliath until a new sound gave them pause, even the dragons. The sound of…

Crack… Crack… **Crash**!

Looking to the form of Jaune, they all watched in shock as the ice that encased him shattered like glass.

Jaune cracked his neck and dusted some frost off of his shoulder. "I take it that's a no to leaving then?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Fine. You'll make lovely trophies." He said simply as the blade disappeared.

"You fool Vorugal, I said KILL HIM!" Thordak yelled as the white dragon turned towards the man once more, intent on crushing him this time.

Jaune's form flared and he shot up knocking back Vorugal's head as he revealed his Awakening form. He held his hand forward as two of his lighthawk wings moved from his back and formed into a pattern around his hand and began to spin. He aimed at the white dragon and fired a beam of energy directly at the beast. Much like before he aimed for the neck, destroying it and the ground beneath the shot.

He didn't give time to the black dragon as he appeared before it, clutching one of his Lighthawk wings to form an energy blade from it and gave a vertical cut along the length of its body. Splitting him down the middle before looking to the final dragon. "You have coming where you don't belong beast. And as such I will remove you from not just this city, but this existence." His tone was different, the tone of a being that stood above others and boomed with the same feeling as people watched this being floating before the destroyer that had come into their lives.

"Die you fool!" Thordak raged as he opened his massive maw and loosed a stream of fire upon Jaune.

It cleared to show Jaune unscathed by the flame as he held out his hand. "Begone." He said simply and unleashed the power of Hakai on the beast. Thordak's form froze and the color faded from his skales as a purple energy surrounded him and then he faded into particles of the same energy, leaving nothing to remain of the beast.

Jaune took a deep breath as his form returned to normal and he floated back down to the ground.

People stood stunned before they erupted into cheers as the threat faded almost as quickly as it began. Gilmore and Vox Machina broke from their stupper quickly as they ran towards the man, catching something he said just after a deep sigh.

"Damn it… I was doing such a good job of keeping a low profile…" The gods wouldn't be ignoring him after that display.

 **Loop 6**

Jaune suppressed a sigh as he sat in the massive meeting hall of Organization XIII, on one of the far-too-high chairs to compensate for whatever it was that Xemnas was missing. A brain is the more than likely the thing missing considering this idiot of a Nobody's plan. Jaune of course was a member of the organization himself, and one of the few that knew the particulars of the plan in more detail than the others.

Not because he was supposed to know, no, it was cause he'd found the research notes of one Xehanort before the incident that turned him and the other students of Ansem the Wise into Nobodies and Heartless in the first place. He'd been given the name Crax by the new Xemnas, a name meant to track him and keep him under Xemnas' observation at all times.

Which might have worked for anyone else _but_ Jaune. Within the first few months of being changed into a Nobody, Jaune's nature as an Anchor led right back to Jaune's heart reforming and getting his true self back in place. Deceiving the Sigil was pretty easy after that, some cloaking tech designed to give fake readouts to Divining and Jaune was set to do what he does best to people with half baked convoluted evil plans. Which is of course to mess it up at every step he could.

"We must… Recalculate things with the unfortunate end of dear Demyx…" The monotone leader of the Organization began looking around the room. Much as you would expect with a council of Nobodies, no one seemed to give a bit of emotion.

Jaune hid a smirk easily thanks to his black coat's hood being over his head.

Xemnas continued after a moment. "His unforeseen defeat in the underworld of the land Olympus Coliseum is a great loss… Not to mention it puts young Sora far ahead of our plan…"

"Meaning since he was being incompetent, we-" Another member with his hood up and playing with a few cards started. "-have to double our efforts and hope we are making the right bet?"

"Yes Luxord." Saix replied as he lowered his hood. "It is unfortunate but we must if we wish to bring about kingdom hearts in anyway."

After that statement the meeting went forward as normal including talks about the changes to the plan and the continued pursuit of the rogue agent Axel.

Jaune was walking through the halls thinking about how he wanted to proceed, he could just abandon the current process he was doing and work on simply breaking some of the other laid plans of the old fool pulling the strings. In fact….

"Well I'm already dressed for it… it may be time to head into the land of darkness and rescue a certain blue haired keyblade master…" Jaune smirked as he held his hand out and created a dark portal. This was something he was so keeping, it was damn handy for fast traveling.

Aqua was on the run again through the streets of some world lost to the darkness, running for her life from a new horde of Heartless. She was tired, so tired… Tired of all the running, tired of the fighting, tired of defending her light from the darkness around her. She ducked into a nearby alley way and blasted out at the hoard with light from her Keyblade. They scattered for the moment and she fell to her knees panting.

She couldn't keep this up for much longer, the running and the fighting… It felt hopeless for whatever span of time she was in here. It was impossible to tell how long. In the world of darkness time had near to no meaning. There was no day or night, she hadn't aged since she came into this cursed universe and the last time she saw Mickey felt both so long ago and just the other day ago at the same time… How much time had passed since then? Had that boy Riku escaped with Mickey when he found the Keyblade of this world? She had no idea.

The skittering sound of the Heartless began again… they were coming once more and she didn't have the strength to stand. Maybe it was finally time to give in, to just let the darkness have her. That's how this worked, the darkness would always win in the end.

With her resolve broken she looked up to the mass that was dubbed the Demon Horde as it came baring down on her. She closed her eyes, ready to give in to her fate.

But it never came, moment's passed before her closed eyes began to fill with a warm light. She opened them quickly and found that the horde had been stopped by the crossing of a pair of glowing chains that had come from the nearby walls and emitting light before her keeping them from continuing forward.

"Man, I didn't think a fabled Keyblade master would give up before dying." A voice spoke from behind her and getting her attention quickly.

"Who…?" She asked, seeing a tall blond man in a black coat walking up to her.

"Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." He smiled as he snapped his fingers and more chains appeared piercing the horde before obliterating them with streams of light. "And I'll be playing your rescuer for the evening." He smiled holding a hand out to her.

Aqua couldn't believe it, she wasn't sure if this was some new trick, some new way the darkness was going to fool her into giving in. But… She had already done that? Why go this far. She reached up and took the man's hand. She saw his warm smile before he snapped his fingers and led her through a portal of darkness. She hoped she was making the right choice… One that would return her to her friends.

 **Loop 7**

"Your _mom_ kidnapped me!?" Weiss looked at Yang with shock in her eyes at the reveal of just who this bandit leader was.

Yang looked to Weiss shocked and then back to her mom. "You kidnapped her!?"

Raven was about to speak when a male voice came from her tent. "Damn it, y'all yell to much…" Jaune grumbled as he came out of the tent.

"Jaune!?" the two girls yelled seeing him. He just gave them a wave as he looked to Raven.

"Why are you giving her such a hard time? You're going to them anyway." Jaune said simply as Raven's eye twitched.

"I didn't want her to rely on me. I'm not the-"

"Mother type, yeah yeah I get it." Jaune made a jerk off motion with his hand, and ignored the glare from the red eyed woman.

"Jaune, why are you here?" Yang asked taking a step forward. "You're supposed to be with Ruby."

"And I am, well sort of, I was until we decided to rest for the night in a town, so I popped over here to hire your mommy dearest to help out with the whole Relic quest thing. She's already agreed." He said holding up the contract.

The two girls blinked as Raven held her nose, seemingly she was trying to fight of a headache.

"Wait, wait…wait." Weiss collected herself and looked over to Jaune. "So that means that Ruby and the others are nearby?"

Jaune put the contract away and shook his head. "Nope, they're in Haven already, showed up there just yesterday."

"You came halfway across the content in less than a day to hire my mom?" Yang asked just as confused.

"Well it was more just a few seconds… Give or take a minute." He said simply.

"HOW!?"

Jaune shrugged and snapped his fingers causing a Dark Portal to appear between them. "I picked up a new trick. It's a bit creepy since it's literally walking through a tunnel of pure darkness to get between destinations. But it's effective and doesn't leave a mess." He said simply.

Jaune wasn't really sure why everyone was so surprised by this, Raven could cut portals into mid-air, how was this any weirder?

 **Loop 8**

"Okay, so how are we doing this exactly?" The blond haired female of team JNPR asked as she stood with her team in the middle of the Amity arena. "Like for real Jaune, you set this up."

"Oh sure, blame me for you being stuck as a female again Uzumaki." Jaune rolled his eyes while typing away at his computer.

"I think Naruto was more talking about the current situation." Ranma said with a grin, he was enjoying not being the one stuck as a woman this time. "And to be fair you have ended up switching everyone's genders in Future's Past like… 3 times."

Jaune opened his mouth to protest just as Team CRME, who had been set up as their opponents, decided to rush them.

"Don't you dare ignore us!" Emerald growled out as they charged it. After all they'd been trying to get JNPR's attention for the last five minutes.

That forward progress was quickly stopped as the four slammed into a large Protego spell.

"Don't be rude, we're talking." A female Harry said while putting her wand away and looking back to the group. "And it was 5, two on purpose." She glared.

"Hey I fixed the times when I did it on accident!"

"After I had to deal with Snape for half a school year!"

"It's not my fault you have red hair as a girl!"


	7. Loop Files 7

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Also find me at Tumblr under the same username as I sometimes post a loop early for the current chapter I'm working on. Good way to get a sneak peek.**

 **Loop 1**

Oscar was panting as he continued to run through the streets of Argus, trying to get away from the others as they continued to lash out at him for the actions of Ozpin. _'This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just be more honest with them all?'_ He thought at his tenant, not wanting to be yelling out loud while running down the streets.

 _'Oscar... you know the reasoning. My secr-'_ Both of them lost concentration as Oscar ran right into someone and fell back on his ass.

"Ow... Sorry I wasn't paying attention..." He grumbled rubbing his head. It felt like he ran into a brick wall.

There was a long pause before the person he hit sighed. "For real? I was having such a nice vacation too..." The man grumbled.

 _'That voice…?'_ Ozpin stated within Oscar's mind, prompting him to look up. Who he saw wasn't someone he recognized but he could feel the stunned silence from the ghost in his head. The guy was tall, somewhat moppy blond hair and blue eyes that were currently looking down annoyed at him. "S...Sorry sir I-" He flinched back as the man's hand came down towards him, expecting to get hit or something again. It had been his life for a while.

"Don't worry about it kid. I don't hit people for something that can't control." He said simply as he watched the boy look up to him shocked and take his offered hand to help him up. "I take it you went running because the others found out that the mission is seemingly futile and the old man in your head didn't do a very good job defending himself for it?"

Oscar blinked looking at the tall blond. "That… That was a guess? Cause that was really specific?"

Jaune shrugged. "I know a good few things. Is Ozpin still too stunned to start talking in your head?" He asked while motioning Oscar to follow him.

Oscar blinked before running after him. "Um, yeah.. Why is that?" The guy clearly knew and Oscar was only 14, thinking the guy was baiting him hadn't crossed his mind just yet.

"Well I'm supposed to be dead." Jaune said offhandedly.

Oscar paused in step. "Huh?"

"Just what I said, I was bored this time around so I decided I was going to take a vacation. So I took Pyrrha's place on death row and abandoned ship. I was staying with my sister." Jaune picked the stunned kid up by his overalls and continued towards his place in Argus. "But I got my own place just recently."

Oscar was trying to struggle before he felt the sensation of Ozpin taking over. _"Hey! You can't just let this crazy take us!"_ He yelled from inside of his own head.

"How are you alive exactly. Mr. Arc." Ozpin asked and stopped thrashing. _"Calm yourself Oscar. This is the man he claims to be, but I'm unsure of how he is here."_

Jaune looked back to the kid. "Took over huh? You know, I've been at this for a long time and that's still the weirdest thing about your reincarnation gramps." Jaune said simply as they continued. "Seriously, I know that the Brothers Grimm are about as creative as 5 year olds, but they could have set your regeneration cycle up much better. Not invading some kid with an O starting name's brain and body."

Ozpin sighed as he heard Oscar screaming(That's why!?) in their head. "Yes… It's not the most advantageous set up, but you haven't answered my question." He pointed out as the reached a house on the street and he was set down.

"Body double I grew to be a very brief replacement, swapped myself out for him right as Cinder fired her arrow." Jaune said simply as he snapped his fingers and the door opened showing that the inside was FAR bigger than it should have been. "Nothing special really, just a carbon based dummy with no real soul or personality, hell it wasn't even really alive when it got hit." He shrugged while walking in.

Ozpin followed close behind. "What is this place?" He asked looking around at what was basically a massive mansion in what was supposed to be a two story house.

"Hm? Oh it's my house, I expanded the place with a bit of TARDIS tech I acquired the last time I was around the Doctor. Had to go outside the universe to do it but hey that wasn't to hard." He said simply while taking a seat on one of the couches.

Ozpin came over to join him on the other side. "I take it this is speaking more about your… other lives as you put it."

Just before he faked his death this time around, Jaune came to Ozpin to give him some future advice. "Yes, and considering that you're here after Oscar ran away from the others finding out your past. I see you didn't listen to me at all."

Ozpin flinched at that. "I… Apologize. I didn't take your words very seriously…"

"Clearly." Jaune waived off. "So what will you do now?"

Ozpin took the time to look around the place. Jaune's words from before the incident that destroyed Vale began to ring far more true, and seeing that… He was their best chance at delaying the inevitable. He looked to the young man before him.

"I want to ask you to come back." He said simply but sternly. "It will be a good boost of moral for the others and you can help us to-"

"No." Jaune said simply, cutting him off and shocking the old ghost. "I told you, I'm on vacation. I gave you the information on how to avoid all this crap and you ignored it. Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, they won't survive." He tried to argue.

"And I'll see them next time. You can't pull me with lives I know will simply start over. No I need something more than that." Jaune said simply leaning forward.

Ozpin wasn't sure how to process that. "More… Like what?" He didn't like the growing grin on Jaune's face.  
_

Pyrrha shook her head as they all met back up at the hotel. "We looked everywhere in the city... We couldn't find him at all." She explained, feeling really bad because of the way she lashed out at the kid. She shouldn't have blamed him for the things he didn't do.

"Yeah... I hope he's okay..." Nora rubbed her arm, feeling bad for not stopping Pyrrha.

Yang shook her head. "The city's huge… it's going to take more than just a couple of hours to find the kid…" She felt bad as well. Yes she only yelled at him but after a punch from Qrow and then the constant belittling he'd been getting since. She couldn't help but feel her's had more weight than it actually did.

"We'll just need to double our efforts. I'm sure he's okay and that we'll find him again." Weiss said resolutely.

Before any of them could continue a strange darkness filled a part of the room not too far away, a puddle of almost reflective black ooze. After a moment it formed into a tall oval portal. They all pulled their weapons out, unsure of what this could be, until Oscar came stumbling through. He was blushing heavily and seemed to be trying to stop himself from doing something.

Right after him came a figure most of them hadn't thought they would see again.

"JAUNE!?" They all yelled as the blond stepped out with a grin.

"Hey guys, I found something I think belongs to you." he pointed to the kid who was still fidgeting a bit and not looking at them, keeping his head down and hand over his mouth.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead…" Blake, the first to compose herself, stated looking absolutely shocked.

"Yeah, I got better." He shrugged before looking back to the portal and sighing. "Jeez really? Would you get in here." He grumbled before going back into the portal partially. After a moment he pulled again and a new person popped through.

It was a woman with silver hair who was blushing deeply and trying to look composed. Her eyes where a familiar brown color and a pair of small rimmed glasses hung on her nose. She was dressed in a proper looking business like outfit with a black blazer, dark green blouse over a well endowed chest, and a pencil skirt much like they remembered Glynda wearing. She looked absolutely embarrassed to be here like this. She also held a very familiar cane.

"H-hello, everyone…" She coughed trying to keep a confident posture, though relying on her cane a bit, while also trying not to send a death glare at the cause of her current woos, the portal quickly vanished behind them. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused…"

They all blinked before Ruby finally piped up. "Professor OZPIN!?"

Jaune grinned as Oscar finally burst out into the laughter he was doing his damndest to hold back. The condition for Jaune coming back was the removal of Ozpin's spirit from Oscar's body and into a more suitable one. Oh and blackmail material for whenever the old man was awake in a loop.

A rare but worthwhile treasure.

 **Loop 2**

Jaune grinned as he listened to the third retelling of Nora's recurring dream of her, Ren, and an Ursa or two. She never did get that story straight no matter how many times she told it. And even over some of the laughter and other loud conversations an angry call broke past them all.

"ARC!" The very clearly mad voice of Cardin could be heard as he made a b-line for said person.

Jaune smirked as he heard the chuckles and giggles around him, growing more as the red haired student got closer. He turned to him and his team giving a once over. "Huh, never would have thought you had the legs for that kind of skirt Winchester."

Cardin glared with a deep embarrassed blush on his face, mirrored by the other members of his team. They were all standing before him in color coded maid outfits and looking none to pleased about it. "The hell did you do!?"

"Hey, you made the bet man. You can't get mad at me for following through." Jaune replied with a simple shrug.

Weiss looked to Jaune with a bit of a glare at this display, that was now his fault. "What kind of bet."

"Well it's no secret these dickhorses are bullies. So I made a bet with them." He started simply, ignoring the looks the others made at his language. "I thought it was pretty simple. All he had to do was go a full week without bullying anyone other than me and I would wear a maid outfit for a full week. But if they couldn't do it then they had to wear them. All four agreed."

He looked back to them with a more sadistic smirk. "I take it you couldn't handle something that simple huh?"

Cardin growled and grabbed Jaune by the blazer. "How the hell did you do this? Reverse it. NOW." He found it hard to be intimidating in his current clothing and the effect showed as Jaune shoved him off with one hand not looking at all bothered.

The blond dusted off where Carden grabbed and gave him a look. "Timed spell with a latent effect that if you thought you could get away with bullying anyone else when I wasn't there, it would activate immediately. You broke the agreement. So you get to play it out."

"But all of us, come on man!" Sky said trying to get out of it, they couldn't take the damn things off or even rip them in anyway.

"It wouldn't have triggered if you hadn't been involved. You must have not cared about the fact that Cardin and the others were being dicks again. After all, why would doing nothing affect you?" Jaune glared, causing Sky to shrink back a bit.

"Listen here you puny little shit, either you reverse this or I'll-" He went in for a swift punch only for Jaune to grab his arm and throw him to the ground. "Gah!"

"Or you'll what? Hit me? Fat chance." Jaune scoffed. "You made your bed Winchester, now you have to sleep in it for a week."

 **Loop 3**

"Okay, so what you're saying is that you want to throw us off of this cliff and expect us to land just fine?" Jaune precises with his questioning of the 'landing strategy' part of their initiation. "It just seems like a really poor reason for testING!" Jaune yelled at the end as the platform he was standing on launched him, he was the first to fly this time. They probably launched him because he was asking questions.

Jaune growled and went into a somersaulting flip before stopping mid-air to glare at the two teachers. "Really!? You don't want to answer my questions so badly that you decide to just launch me and hope for the best?"

He never got an answer as they all just stared at him in shock at the sudden showing of his ability to fly.

So much so that Cardin got launched next and ended up slamming right into a tree since he wasn't ready.

 **Loop 4 (Loop features m-azing's Arkids)**

"Keep running!" A young red haired girl yelled, followed closely by a slightly older redhead teen girl. The sounds of something massive chasing after them not far away.

The older redhead kept pace and glared at her. "No shit! I'm not about to be eaten!"

The two where Leda and Thalia Arc-Nikos. They had been joining their mother Pyrrha on what was supposed to be a simple hunt before Leda went to her first year at Beacon. A sort of shadowing mission in a way. It was supposed to be anyway. That was until the two of them stumbled onto a damn Ancient Sphinx Grimm and were trying to get back to their mother as they had failed to even stall the beast.

They burst out into the large clearing they were camping in for the hunt and spotted Pyrrha just getting back with some fresh food she caught. "Mom Mom!" They both started yelling causing the woman to look up in surprise.

"Leda! What's going o-" She didn't get to finish as the beast burst through the tree line getting ready to shoot off a fireball at the two.

The teens turned to look back and eyes go wide in horror at the building energy as Pyrrha quickly dropped her catch and was getting ready to attack the beast before it could, but it seemed like she wouldn't be fast enough.

The fire built and just as it seemed like it was about to be released a figure drop kicked the Sphinx Grimm from the side causing the shot to go wild and land deeper in the forest. As the beast hit the ground the figure dropped before the three.

Leda was the first to see who their savior was. "Dad!?" Standing in front of her in a simple thrown on shirt, a pair of sweatpants and no shoes was one Jaune Arc who had her young eight year old sister Rhea in his arms looking at Leda shocked from over their dad's shoulder. She didn't have a clue how they got there.

"Seriously? You go and attack my kids just when I was about to get Rhea to calm down and take nap… Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this hyper little squirt to sleep, ever?" Jaune glared at the beast before him that looked confused and still a bit dazed.

This loop had been one that was highly interesting, after all it wasn't often that he woke up in his late 40s with four kids and married to Pyrrha. It wasn't the first time he and Pyrrha had gotten together, far from it, but this was the first time he'd actually had kids with her. Four girls all red hair, not surprising, and three of them with the Arc family curse of being dorks. That was something he'd mostly beaten through the loops. And one that looked like she'd full on beat it and would turn out the most like her mother.

Jaune was apparently a sort of work at home dad in away. Something he understood since Pyrrha was one of the top huntresses and it was something she loved doing, good stress relief, as well as helped people. Jaune worked partially for the SDC now as a designer for their tech division of the Vale branch, so he could in fact do his job from home. Weiss didn't care as long as he showed up to a somewhat by-monthly meeting. 

"Jaune!? What, how did you!?" Pyrrha ran up to them, stopping just at Leda and Thalia. "Why is Rhea with you?"

"Had a feeling that the girls got in over their heads so I had to come quickly. Rhea was still in my arms and I acted on instinct." Jaune shrugged before looking back to the beast. "So look, why don't we both agree that you're out classed here and you just leave." Jaune offered, some of the older Grimm knew when they were barking up the wrong tree, they weren't all stupid after all. This one did seem to be weighing it's options, the kick hurt like hell.

"Okay… maybe it's the adrenaline, but I'm not the only one that's seeing dad here holding my baby sister and trying to talk down a giant Grimm." Leda asked looking to the others with her.

"Jaun-" Pyrrha attempted to start and move closer to Jaune, but that was cut off as the beast roared in response at them.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Fine, than die." He said snapping his fingers and five energy cannons came out of a ripple in space before blasting the beast to bits and returning back to his subspace pocket. "Dumb beast." He adjusted Rhea on his shoulder who was still in shock at what she saw. "A Wyvern would have taken that offer…"

Said little girl was the only one that had recovered from the site of what Jaune had done. "Daddy! That was so cool! How did you do that!?" She asked excitedly while bapping him on the head. "We were like in the house and you were gonna read a story and then we're here with mommy and and And!" She continued for a bit while Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah, had to get here quick so I didn't have time to get in better clothing." He said simply as he wiggled his toes in the grass. He then looked over to Pyrrha and kissed her. "Sorry to intrude on the hunt babe, see you and the girls when you get home."

"Jaune. Wai-" She tried to stop him but it was too late as a popping sound went off and he and Rhea were gone. "Oh we're so having a conversation when I get home…" She grumbled.

Thalia leaned over to Leda. "When did dad get so cool?" She asked only to get a shrug from her sister.

_  
 **Loop 5**

Ruby found Jaune in the locker room just after initiation, and when he turned around, her leg shot up and clunked against the locker as the girl kabedon'd the teenager that was almost a full foot taller than her. Jaune already knew something would be up, her method of walking was very different.

Jaune looked at the boot firmly imbedded into the locker and then back to her. "Hi Squirt, trying to prove you're tall because you drink milk again?" He asked, only half joking.

She raised an eyebrow at that as her leg came down. "Bloodborne loop was the last time we met, right?" Ruby asked ignoring the joke

Jaune blinked thinking back for a moment. "Oh! You're that Ruby!" He pointed at her. "Yeah, that was... A while ago. I don't keep track much anymore thanks to the infinite loop thing being hard to keep track of after the first couple millennia."

"I found it helps keep things grounded." Ruby said as she sat on the locker bench. "So, how've you been since then?"

"Eh not bad, couple stints in the Sailor Moon loops, a few back here dealing with my ancient grandparent's centuries old lovers quarrel." He leaned against the locker. "Same old, same old. You?"

"Got into a Dynasty Warriors loop, and then... a _really_ awkward loop where I ended up being the sole animator of the show... RWBY..." She said remembering that one "Other than that it's been pretty tame. Ammy's been making good progress on fixing up the World Weave."

"Ammy?" Jaune blinked, that wasn't a name he was familiar with. "And World Weave?"

"Amaterasu." Ruby clarified "From what I've understood from my encounter with Ranma, you're looping because of a glitch in the universal system known as the Yggdrasil. I guess if you want to remain centric to yourself, consider me an AU of that. Except replace Yggdrasil with World Weave and whatever Goddess is dealing with the issue for you with one named Amaterasu."

"Hmmm, so your's is more focusing around Japanese deities. Huh. I never consider an outside multi-verse. I guess that explains why you've never ended up at Future's Past." He said a bit analytically, he was already running through the chances of other AU Anchors having a similar situation. 

"Yup, albeit the Weave is a bit more... diverse? I've met Urd in there, she seems similar from Ranma's description." Ruby tried to explain. "Also, I'm guessing that Future's Past is your Looper Hub?"

"Something like that, a place for all of us to hang out between FUBARs. So the big question is if we're in your universe or mine." Jaune cocked his head to the side before waving his hand. In a second a screen appeared before him, a gift from Urd, that he started to type on to start running scans. Thankfully it connected to a a massive server he had in his pocket dimension, so it didn't matter if he was in a different universe. He'd still be able to analyze and connected to the internet well.

"I can solve that one without a computer." She said before shouting "HEY AMMY!" to which a white wolf faunus with red markings wearing a sun-themed kimono showed up out of the vents.

"Yes, Ruby?" She asked and Ruby sighed "One, stop hiding in vents. Two, are we in the weave or yggdrasil?" She asked and Ammy smiled "Yggdrasil. I wanted to visit Belldandy and figured you'd like to come with."

By the time Ammy dropped from the vent, Jaune had his answer. Which was yes, they were in Jaune's universe.

Jaune wiped away his computer and grumbled. "Where's the fun in that...?"

"Getting to cuddle your adorable client is where it's at." Ammy said and in a flash she was hugging Ruby. "Plus your computer was faster." Ruby pointed out, she noticed the search results.

"Yeah, it locked onto Suna to quickly to not be mine. I see you're deities like to be as clingy as our's." He noted as Ammy continued to snuggle into Ruby, who impressively didn't budge much from the action or her rubbing against her face.

"Yeah, only made worse because of the one time I FUBAR'd into her actual universe. I woke up as a client of hers, apparently she _actually_ decked someone so she could steal their call and get me as her client." Ruby explained as Ammy hugged and lifted Ruby onto her lap.

Jaune blinked before looking slightly horrified. "Oh god... you made _the_ wish didn't you...?" He'd heard from Ranma just how that can happen... It was why there was a second Belldandy in their multi-verse. He thanked Urd every time he remembered she protected him from that.

Ruby nodded "Yup... I wasn't awake for the actual wish, but I was extremely depressed and lonely. And you know the rest." She said as Ammy kissed her head and snuggled her client a bit more.

"You got lucky then. Ranma was awake for it and the fates tricked him into it..." Jaune shook his head.

"Yeah... and now I have a Wolf Goddess Wife." Ruby explained and Ammy yapped happily. "And I have a Cute Strawberry Wife."

"Hey at least you don't have a K-" Jaune didn't get to finish that sentence as the loud yelling of "PAPA!" And a crashing tiny blond haired goddess slammed into him from nowhere, it was an effective dimensional tackle. Urd would Pay for that...

"Momma!" Came a call as Ammy got a kid falling onto her head as Ruby sighs "No, but I _am_ a step-" "YOU ARE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE, AND A MOTHER!" Ammy announced as she hugged Ruby again. "No 'Step' about it. I haven't remarried."

Ruby sighed as she gestured to the kid. "This is Chibiterasu. Ammy's kid."

"Little different then." Jaune chuckled pulling himself up with the 10 year old finding a way to sit on Jaune's shoulders. "This is Urd and myself's daughter, Suna Arc-Odinsdotter. And she's a handful." Jaune said reaching up and pinching the girl's cheek, pulling it a bit. 

"Neiha!" She cried out from the pulling and pouted. "Mommy said that I should come meet Aunty Ammy since she invaded the universe again." She said simply. "Hi!" She gave a wave to the two.

""Hi!"" Both of them replied back with a smile.

Jaune looked to Ruby with a look of tiredness, something he was sure she felt.

Ruby matched his looked with a sympathetic smile and said. "Hey, Chibi, why don't you go show Suna what new techniques you learned and umm... Ammy, you're gonna be needed for clean up." She suggested

"Oh oh! Can I papa? I can show her a bunch of cool stuff too! Mommy taught me how to open black holes the other day!" Suna said proudly.

Jaune's eye twitched, though he hid it quickly. "I think you should do that one off planet dear, also remind me to have a talk with your mom about teaching schedules. But yes you can go play."

""YAY!"" Both of them shouted before running off with Ammy following

"That's going to make this a short loop... I can already feel it." Jaune mumbled watching them run off.

"Don't doubt Ammy's capabilities. She's an Empress-class Goddess." Ruby said as she relaxed now that the energetic ones were gone.

"I know... that's what scares me." Jaune pointed out taking a seat on the bench. "So then, anything that you've wanted to ask? I think I remember you being confused back in the Bloodborne loop?"

"Nothing that I haven't really figured out already. You're another anchor, those weren't _my_ teammates, and that Yharnam sucks." Ruby said

"Well yeah, but they did run their mouth a lot... Weiss asked me like 60 times if I really couldn't use my Awakening..." He grumbled, having had to say no to her just as many times.

Ruby chuckled "That's just Weiss for you."

 **_  
Loop 6**

"I think we should get out of here." Ruby said, looking to the Nevermore over head and the Deathstalker with its tail frozen and trying to get free. Now seemed like the right time to run to her and looking around everyone agreed.

"I don't know, I think we can take this." Jaune said as he came back from picking up his artifact.

Yang looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding Vomit Boy? Those things are huge, running is the better idea right now." She looked him over and noted something. "You don't even have a weapon. How do _you_ expect to fight them?" She glared.

Jaune grinned as he held up his arm and hit a button on his watch. The others blinked before they heards some from of rumbling off in the distance. Jaune held his watch to his mouth. "Go for the Nevermore first, see if you can't get it to back off for a moment." He ordered.

"Uh Jaune what is that sound?" Pyrrha asked walking up looking very confused.

She got her answer quickly as the rumbling sound got closer and from the tree line a massive white tiger shaped machine launched out towards the Nevermore. It's claws began to glow with bright orange energy and slashed it across the large bird like grimm's chest, causing it to give a cry of pain and back off as the mechanical beast landed and came over to the group. It kneeled down to them and it's cockpit opened.

"Sit back and watch guys." Jaune smirked as he climbed into the cockpit and it closed. "Ready Liger Zero! Time to squish us a giant bug!" He yelled as the massive white Liger Zero gave a roar and they charged at the Deathstalker.

"Weiss…?" Yang started watching in shock at the fight starting with a giant scorpion and mechanical tiger thing.

"Yes Yang?"

"Did we actually die when the grimm attacked and this is just a weird after life…?"

"I couldn't tell you…" She shook her head as both Nora and Ruby where cheering Jaune on.

 **Loop 7**

"Damn it!" Stark yelled as he and the others were thrown away from Thanos due to him breaking out of Mantis' hold on his mind to let them rip off the glove. So much effort and Quill had to fuck it up because of the mention of something he was sure could be fucking reversed!

"Well no surprise there that your plan bombed, Stark." A voice came from behind the billionaire in nanotech.

"Arc? What the hell are you doing here? Actually better question, how are you hear?" He asked temporarily forgetting the current situation.

Peter got back over after catching Mantis looking between the two. "You know this guy Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, he's a competitor, owner of Arc Tech that's based in the south east coast of the US. Not bad but we're better." He said gaining a bit of his arrogences back.

"Please, you haven't even cracked dimensional travel yet, come for me when you can do that. But boasting isn't why I'm here." He said looking to the Titan before him . "You, I'm here for your purple head." He said simply while still walking towards Thanos.

"Hah hah. Me?" Thanos smirked. "Are you one of the heros that's out to stop the inevitable, let me show you what that entails." He glared, sick of these interruptions and held his fist forward firing a beam from the four stones he had at the moment, he would erase this man from the universe.

Tony started to move. "Arc! Get down!" But he wasn't fast enough and the beam collided with Jaune. He got ready to do something but froze as he had to process what he was seeing.

Jaune had his hand out and was holding back the beam, looking bored as well. His body was coated in a golden aura, a partial step into his awakening form. "Really? That's the best you have?" Jaune raised an eyebrow slapping away the beam with a yawn. "You're by far the weakest Thanos I've had the displeasure of dealing with."

The Titan growled trying to use the Reality stone to break this man, but before he could get a lock on him he would just disappear. First to the left where the ground he stood on turned to water. Than the right where a rock turned to bubbles. He flung around him ready to try again only to see his arm floating through the air, his blood trailing behind it. He didn't even have the time to reset reality as he had with Gomora.

Jaune caught the arm that still held the Gauntlet and simply popped Thanos's hand out before putting in on himself.

They all watched in shock as the power that ran through him didn't seem to phase him at all. "Man this thing is really gaddy… Who wants an all gold glove?" He rolled his eyes before the glove became coated in a purple glow and faded away into dust. "There, now over half of your stupid stones are gone and your idiotic plan is over."

"My plan was _Juste_!" He yelled, not believing what he just saw as his whole lives work crumbled into dust.

"You're plan was moronic! Wipe out not only half of the universes population but also the food sources as well!? What does that fix? It puts things right back to where they started!" Jaune glared. "The other versions of you at least admitted they were out to just kill half the universe to try and bone Death. It's just as crazy but not this fake noble shit!"

"Wait, wait wait wait…. Hold on." Tony cut in, filing the apparently super powerful tech competitor to the side for right now. "That's was his plan?"

"I know? Dumb right?" Jaune nodded ignoring the glare and dodging a charge from the angry titan man. "Like if you really care that damn much use the power to like double or triple the universes natural resources. Or some shit like that. It make a hell of a lot more sense."

 **Loop 8**

"Okay, but I don't remember you being a girl the last time I saw you…?" Urbosa blinked seeing the Champion and personal knight of Princess Zelda before her after freeing the Guardian of the Sand from Ganon's hold. It was very clearly a young, 100 year old, blond girl standing before her. "Did you get a bit of a nip and tuck Jaune?"

Jaune sighed, she really didn't want to go through this conversation right now. "Look, your town doesn't let in guys unless they're Gorons and I don't really have the figure to pull off Vai clothing in my male form. So I had to take on my female form to actually even get in." She explained.

"You can do that?" The tall Gerudo asked even more confused.

The blond gave a shrug. "Took a few centuries but I figured out how to switch between the forms thanks something I ate a _long_ time ago. It comes in handy."

"...clearly." Urbosa stated, wondering if Zelda knew about this.

 **After Ganon's defeat**

"Why do you have Tits!?" Zelda yelled grabbing Jaune's chest.

"Nice to see you too Zel…"


	8. Loop Files 8

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Also find me at Tumblr under the same username as I sometimes post a loop early for the current chapter I'm working on. Good way to get a sneak peek.**

 **Loop 1**

"Decided to run away quick today, huh Saotome?" Nabiki smirked as she caught up to Ranma once she got to school.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I just didn't want to deal with my old man again today. It's been a boring loop so far and I don't feel like going through the motions right now." He said simply, seeing that Akane was far behind and glaring at him. More than likely for leaving her behind or something. The girl wasn't awake this loop, it was just him and Nabiki.

Still, something felt off about this loop, he just couldn't put his finger on why.

"I don't know, it's not all bad. Not often we have a true base loop." Nabiki offered. "Certainly much calmer than some random thing happening every other day." At a look from Ranma she chose to amend. "Okay, Random things that we aren't used too."

Ranma was about to reply when both he and Nabiki got a sudden screaming feeling to dodge and fast. The two shot in the opposite direction as the spot Ranma had been standing in was filled by a blade being held by a blond girl around their age. More surprising was the line that cut from where the blade pierced the ground as well as splitting a tree in half a few meters away.

Switching her grip as she stood up to pull the blade from the ground she glared directly at Ranma.

 _'Okay… This is new._ 'Ranma thought to himself as this never happened in a base loop. "Uh… Can I help you?" He asked seeing her focus on him.

She pointed a gleaming black blade at Ranma and growled. "Yeah. Do me a favor and die." She shot forward ready to attack him again, having little luck as her target continued to dodge. Each of her swings continued to tear up the ground as she went. "Hold still you bastard!"

"And let you kill me? I don't think so!" He yelled before getting in a solid kick to send the girl flying back, he did find it odd that the place he hit was far more solid than it should have been.

As the blond righted herself in the air and landed on her feet Nabiki came back over to Ranma. "New friend of yours Saotome?" She asked not recognizing this girl at all.

Ranma shook his head. "I mean she feels familiar for some reason, but I couldn't tell you why…" Man he was getting old he felt like he should really know who this person was.

The blond's glare became more intense as a sudden burst of aura surrounded her and her features changed. Neck length blond hair turned to white, skin darkened an auburn tan color, and the whites of her eyes turned black, making the blue color of her pupils far more piercing.

"Whoa, what the hell did she just do?" Nabiki asked, feeling the power rolling off the girl now, she hadn't seen a transformation like this before.

Ranma on the other hand nearly fell over. "Arc!? Is that you?" He called out, there was only one person he'd met that could take a form like that.

"I told you to stand still and die!" She yelled before disappearing in a flash, before anyone other than Nabiki realized, the now white haired girl was on top of Ranma who had her blade caught between his hands working to hold her back. "This shit has to be your fault!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Ranma struggled as he felt her pushing him down and the ground beneath them cratering slightly. Whatever this was about had the normally aloof Arc pissed. Hell he was sure the blond had gotten stronger than the last time they had seen each other.

In a move that shocked the two clashing foes Jaune found herself being put into a tight head lock from the side. Nabiki had decide to take some initiative and burst into a super saiyan form to help and take the girl down. "Think we could talk about this calmly before you kill half the student population?" She asked, half expecting the typical reaction of the nuts that came after Saotome for whatever reason. She hadn't been expecting a sigh.

"Fine…" Jaune mumbled before the three of them disappeared suddenly.

Akane was left behind confused. Her brain trying to process what had just happened with this random girl, her sister, and Ranma.

On the roof of Furinkan High the three appeared and Nabiki let Jaune go, a bit surprised by the outcome.

Said girl gave a soft breath and released her Awakening form before glaring at Ranma who was still holding her sword. "You going to just hold my sword all day, Saotome?"

"Depends, you going to attack me like a crazy person again?" Ranma countered.

Jaune raised her eyebrow. "You really think I would need my sword to attack you again if I really wanted too." That statement earned a "fair" from the pigtailed fighter and a toss of her blade, which she caught and stored away.

Seeing things were at least somewhat calm, Nabiki released her own transformation and looked between the two. "Okay, who the hell is she?" She settled on staring at Ranma and pointing back to Jaune.

Ranma sighed. "Another anchor, name's Jaune Arc. I told you about him when I explained the Bloodborne loop. Remember?"

"Right the newbie… but wait, you said he?" She asked looking back to Jaune and immediately started staring at her chest.

"Seriously?" Was all she got in reply from the blond.

"Yeah, that's the gender he was the last few times we ran into each other." Ranma rolled his eyes before looking to Jaune. "What, blaming me for the fact that your a girl?" Like he hadn't heard that one before.

"I don't give a shit about being a girl." Jaune said simply, surprising both of them. Nabiki for the fact that a male anchor made that type of claim and wasn't Naruto. Ranma because that's normally what the reason was. "My problem is the memories I got from this loop, and if I kill you then I can get out of it a _lot_ faster." She glared at him.

"Okay… but why?" Ranma asked as that feeling that something was off about this loop was really starting to throw up red flags.

"Because I'm _NOT_ going to be one of your damn fiancees, Saotome!" She yelled causing both to freeze in place.

After a moment both of them started to process things once again. "You're _**WHAT!?**_ "

 **Loop 2**

Jaune got tired of listening to whatever shit these gods were bickering about. "But why are you in the US?" He asked cutting them off.

The loud question was enough to make them quiet down as Athena was the one to answer. "Because that's where the balance of power has shifted. Gods go where power can be found."

"That makes no sense." Jaune looked at her like she was stupid. "I mean wasn't Mt. Olympus just a tall peek? You guys have magic? Why not make a portal or something like that to take us to Greece, I mean it can't be that hard?"

"Mt. Olympus was a significant landmark in the Greek landscape. Just as Mt. Olympus resides now upon the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, a significant landmark of one of the global superpowers." Hades answered "After Alexander the Great unified the Mycenaeans, we started taking form as a Pantheon and then Greece formed and was the Empire of the western world for quite some time. We've always shifted to where the power is strongest."

The others were debating on whether or not they should answer when Zeus stood up from his throne "That's enough answers for the boy, we haven't needed to answer _any_ of these foolish questions." He commanded which actually did bring Athena and Hades to wonder why they answered him. It was just... something about him. It almost felt like he was on the same level of respect to them, if a bit junior.

"No seriously, why? You guys are fucking Gods. It shouldn't matter where you are as long as you have people that believe in you." Jaune said ignoring Zeus' decree. "And considering how many teens there are in camp Half Blood, you guys certainly can't keep it in your pants enough to prevent people from stopping belief in your existence. "

Seriously, the place was almost as crowded as a public school...

Jaune didn't get a response from anyone as Zeus sat back in his throne and Jaune could smell Ozone in the air around him. No lightning strike yet though.

"So does that mean you guys aren't strong enough to go just on faith? Like the reason why you've all gone on a fuck spree in a global superpower was because you can only retain power through blood relations?" Jaune continued without a care. "Oh! Is that why Zeus is the strongest god?" He asked like he just hit the nail on the head.

That did it and Lightning bolt struck Jaune, albeit this one felt quite different from normal. Namely, it hurt... like a bitch.

Jaune coughed up a bit of soot and was covered in it for the moment. "Well then." He said aura pulsing to flash clean him off and heal him up. "I take that as yes."

 **Loop 3**

Jaune was walking towards Ruby's house, she'd called him over to discuss the next biggest thing about the Phantom Thieves, her current favorite subject. To be fair, he could see the appeal. Supposed vigilantes who steal the hearts of wicked people to make them confess their sins. It was so up her alley.

He rounded the corner looking for her house. Having basically four parents helped out sometimes as Ruby was able to live in one of the more spacious properties. However... since he rounded the corner he realized... he couldn't quite hear the traffic nearby. It just kind of... stopped. He knew that this was a quieter part of town, but this was taking it a bit far.

Now wary of potential shenanigans, Jaune looked around the neighborhood before opening the gate to Ruby's yard. But when he walked through, as he looked back to the house, he very suddenly wasn't in the middle of Tokyo... he was in the middle of a forest. When he looked back... the gate wasn't there and there was just more forest. The sky looked a dark purple and was filled with stars as if it were night time, but the forest stayed lit up like each tree was a lamp.

"Damn it... This loop was so calm and quiet too." Jaune grumbled looking around having no idea where he ended up. "I was content to let the Thieves deal with whatever weirdness this loop has and just chill the whole time..."

Hopefully Pyrrha wouldn't fall into this mess either. She was coming by in half an hour due to practice being extended. Regardless the forest started playing music, it gave the feeling of a very lighthearted area, enchanted even. That serenity however was disrupted as two figures dropped from the trees... they looked like fantasy archers... Robin Hoods to be precise. Their bows were drawn on Jaune.

"Halt! What are you doing in the Princesses' Wo-" One said before stopping as it took a closer look at his face. "Lord Jaune?" It asked before a bolt of realization struck it and they both kneeled. "My apologies. The Princess has been awaiting your arrival." He says.

"Lot of red flags with everything you just said..." Jaune mumbled as he contemplated how to just leave, figuring that shattering the walls between dimensions wasn't the best idea he shrugged. "I'm assuming you mean Princess Ruby?"

"But of course." He says as they both stand. "Do you need an escort to her Majesty's castle?" He asked

Jaune thought for a moment. "No I'll be fine on my own." He said simply. Planning on trying to find an exit from whatever this world was.

As he wandered around, he found himself looking at a castle approaching in the distance.

"I started walking in a random direction... How the hell did I actually find my way here...?" He cursed his luck in the fact that he found his way right to where he was supposed to go.

The castle was very well designed at the very least. He could already see the gates by now, guarded by two women in knightly attire. It was here that he noticed a trend. They were wearing masks, not helmets. While the Robin Hoods had been wearing masks that was kind of expected...

He noted that down as weird but before approaching he figured he would check something. He tried accessing his Subspace pocket to get some form of weapon in case things went south fast.

He found that he could access it, but it was difficult getting something out, like he was pulling it through a solid foot of thick jello.

After some effort he managed to pull his upgraded Crocea Mors from the pocket and sighed. "Well it was easier getting you out than Black Fang..." With that he headed towards the gate and set the blade on his belt.

The knights saw him and by the time he arrived, they recognized him and let him into the castle. Inside it was a fanciful main hall, fairly well decorated with knights and robin hoods wandering the place, now that there were more than just two, it was easy to see how identical all of them were.

"This place just gets weirder..." he mumbled wandering through the castle. He had no access to any form of system analysis thanks to the effect this place had on his subspace pocket. Any efforts to call up his computer only resulted in a fizal of energy.

As he walked through, he could hear footsteps rapidly approaching. Too small to be one of these masked things, and then came the cry of "JAUNE!"

Jaune stepped to the side as a red and black blur flew past him and into the nearby wall.

There was an audible slam as Ruby fell down... except... not as he thought. This Ruby looked to be, only about 10? Maybe 8? She was dazed as she layed on the ground, a red mark on her forehead.

"Well aren't you looking adorable squirt." Jaune said squatting down next to her and poking the side of her head.

"Urgh... why'd you _dooodge_?" Ruby whined as she got poked and made a face.

"Because I know you're the one that's caused me to show up here now, and it's got me miffed."

"Nuh-uh!" Ruby said as she rolled over and got up, suddenly looking like a teenager, 15 at most. "I mean, I've _wanted_ you to come here and not to the real Me, but I don't have any way of doing that."

"Yeah and I'm sure it's that desire that caused me to stumble into... Whatever this is." Jaune motioned around. "Gonna explain that?"

"I've been wanting you to stumble in here for... about two months now. Ever since I finally got to have the story I've always fantasized about." Ruby said happily as she stood up and cheered a bit. "So believe me Jaune, if I could have just yoinked you in here, I would've done it a _long_ time ago."

"You've yet to explain what this place is Ruby." Jaune pointed out.

"Oh! Right! Welcome to my Castle! I... don't really know what happened to let me get a castle, but I really like it!" Ruby said "Here, I can get almost everything I've ever wanted."

"But this isn't the real you?" Jaune asked to clarify.

"It's... a bit weird to describe. But yes, the real me is in her room, waiting for you to arrive. Wishing for things she can never have..." Ruby said, looking around as the bright colors of the room started to dim. The moment that Jaune's eyes lose sight of her and looks back, she's 18. "...all of those wishes are here, from the momentary like strawberry shortcakes... to the unrealistic, like wanting to meet the Phantom Thieves of Heart." as she said that, a masked man cloaked in a trenchcoat and a top hat just like the calling card stalks across the walls of the castle before fading.

"and even to the impossible..." Ruby laments.

"So basically some form of magic latched onto Ruby's deepest desires and formed a sort of dimension where those idles and wants can become reality." Jaune looked around in growing interest. "I got to say, that's a very interesting concept."

She nodded and when Jaune looked back, she was in a sleek red and black dress with elbow-length gloves. "That's about what I've come to understand... here, I can be the princess she can't be... even though it would never help." Ruby said with a long gaze. "Until you showed up that is!" She said, smiling honestly to Jaune.

"Aaaand we're back to the red flags..." Jaune mumbled. "Look I just want to find the exit, could you point me in that direction?"

"I only exist within this realm, what makes you think I- actually that's a good point." Ruby said looking to the side. "I don't know the way out, but the reason why I can fix so many things with you here, is because I don't have the same inhibitions as Ruby, I'm part of her wishes! All the times that she wished she could tell you something but stopped because she was too shy, I can say them!" She beamed happily.

"Look I'm not that blind okay. I know she has feelings for me, I get that. But we both know why that can't happen." Jaune said simply while backing up slowly towards the exit of the castle.

"You... you knew?" Ruby asked slowly, the castle was swiftly losing its bright colors now as they turned to darker ones. He could practically _hear_ the heartbreak in her voice.

"Yes, but only after I started dating Pyrrha. It got a lot more obvious after that since I caught her making looks at the two of us. Sometimes longing, sometimes jealous." He explained. "I just didn't say anything about it because that would just make things worse since there was no good way to do it."

He backed up to the castle door finally... only to find it locked. Ruby was slowly walking over to him. "So... you couldn't have just broken it then and there, before her feelings got too strong? _Before she made me?"_ She asked

"Trust me, I don't have a good track record with breaking bad news to people." He explained, with a long life came more bluntness, he knew he'd stick his foot in his mouth.

Ruby just got closer and closer as the colors grew more sinister in the palace. "So... what was it about her? What made you choose Pyrrha over Ruby?" She asked but before she even gave Jaune a chance to answer she spat out one herself. "Was it her body? Was Ruby too short for her to even enter your view as a girlfriend?" Ruby asked as she grew a foot taller "Was it her waist? Was Ruby too thin for you to hug and comfort?" She asked spitefully as her hips and waist shifted. "Or maybe you were the kind of pervert that went after girls just because of her boobs." She said, cupping her own bust as it grew in size.

Jaune blinked at that and rolled his eyes. "Really? That's the angle your trying to go?" In a flash Jaune was in his girl form, something he could easily still pull off and grabbed Shadow Ruby by her chin. "Looks are only a bonus kid, what counts is the person. I choose Pyrrha because of who she is and our history together. If what you said was all I was looking for than I'd never have gotten her."

"I see... so your history with Ruby wasn't enough either?" Shadow Ruby bitterly asked, glaring at Jaune even despite the form change. "You couldn't love Ruby, and you wouldn't even tell her 'No' after you realized her feelings."

"I almost can't even see the person that she loves anymore." She scowled "But I've had enough of watching Ruby suffer silently trying to be a good girl... well I don't have her inhibitions..." she echoed from earlier.

 _'And with a lack of inhibitions comes a lack of common sense it seems...'_ Jaune thought as he shifted back to his male form ready to just fuck over the whole dimensional wall thing. Clearly he and Ruby had some talking to do.

"...and you're not going anywhere." Shadow Ruby said as she quickly moved in for a kiss.

Jaune ducked it making his way past her to get some distance.

"You can't run forever Jaune. You're in _my_ reality now, and I'm going to get what Ruby deserves!" She said as she turned to follow him.

"Oh yeah, that sounds sane!" Jaune called back as he dodged to the side of an attack by one of the knights. As he did so he instinctively grabbed the mask to rip off as a way of stunning it.

He succeeded in tearing off the mask as the knight melted in a geyser of black ooze before quickly reforming into some kind of anthro horse. _"You'd dare defy our Princess?"_ It cried out _"You must be punished!"_ It shouted as Jaune felt heat compress and was about to explode right in front of him.

Jaune protected himself with Aura and landed back a few feet away. "Good, not human." He said simply before drawing his blade and cutting the monster down. With that he took off, cutting down masked beings that came after him until he reached what looked like a throne room. Alright here we go..." He mumbled as he channeled awakening energy into his hands and lashed out with a punch, causing a ripple in the dimensional wall.

He would continue like this, trying to crack the space between to get out.

He very briefly caused a crack in the reality of Ruby's Castle however what he saw through the crack wasn't the real world. He instead got a gaze into the _rest_ of this alternate reality, a black and red world with chains everywhere. That's when _something_ forced the crack closed, and while he was distracted, Shadow Ruby tried to hug him from behind.

Shocked by the creature he just felt, he didn't notice until it was to late. "Shit..."

"Now, now don't be like that." Shadow Ruby said sweetly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could feel her influence starting to enter his body, demanding submission. "I just want what Ruby has always wanted, for her knight in shining armor to love her back."

He tried to struggle out of the grip. "If you really think that she'll be happy by doing this... Than you obviously don't really know her that well." He growled.

Her grip was way too strong for her body. "Of course she will, she'll finally have the love of her life... although she's kind of moved into more of a girl-phase. So you could do with some changes." Shadow Ruby said as she drew one of her hands down Jaune's waist and hips, shifting them to be more feminine as she did so. "So just relax, this won't take long."

Jaune groaned, cursing that Instant transmission would just bring Shadow Ruby with him since she was in contact. "Seriously...? Not only do you through some cheap shining knight shit at me you're going to forcibly change my body after seeing I could do it at will? Are you sure you're Ruby?"

"The Shining Knight isn't as cheap as you might think." Shadow Ruby just said "But by all means, if you want to change to be a girl, then that just makes my job faster."

Jaune rolled his eyes and shifted into his female form. "I'd rather you not play with my insides. I like to make sure things are in their proper place myself." She said simply.

"There we go." She said as she increased her attempts to dominate Jaune's mind.

Jaune rolled her eyes, the second she got out of this mess she was so teaching this Ruby a lesson in messing with things beyond her.

Shadow Ruby's control didn't manage to get all that deep, but with a bit of help from... somewhere... her control managed to dominate Jaune's body. It would have to do since even with outside help she couldn't worm her way into Jaune's mind. This thing was very determined to let Shadow Ruby have her way with Jaune, since she could feel that it was the same thing that closed the crack initially.

The last thing she said before fully losing control was. "I'll get you for this Skuld! Don't think I can't!" He knew damn well who's energy that was that was helping Shadow Ruby. No way in hell he was letting that pass.

_

About a week later the Phantom Thieves were standing outside of Ruby's Castle, scoping out their latest target.

"So someone seriously asked us to invade their Palace?" Skull asked looking towards Joker still a bit skeptical about this whole thing.

Joker tossed him the printed out request from their sight. "She reached out, but I don't think she knows what's going on."

Skull caught it and felt Mona and Panther looking over his shoulder to read it too.

 _"Phantom Thieves... I'm... I'm really worried that something's going wrong. Two of my best friends are acting so strangely right now, but no one else seems to notice. I'm... I'm starting to think that the problem may have something to do with me..."_

He read it outloud and shrugged. "I guess so than… Alright let's do this!"

He stashed the note and they all entered, making note to avoid a massive shadow knight covered in chains and red armor. That was something they didn't want to deal with right now.

While dealing with other shadows that they had snuck up on within a courtyard like setting they were spotted by a different Shadow.

"Who are you!? And what are you doing in my Lady's castle!" The shadow was a queen like being in a royal golden dress and had the same masks as those they saw before. "Leave now are I shall call the guard!"

"We've already been made! Take her mask!" Mona yelled as Joker and Skull charged, after a bit of a struggle and a much harder mask to remove than normal, they all stood shocked at what was in the former Queen Shadow's place. It was a girl… A human girl!

Jaune panted as she felt her face for a moment and then checked the rest of her. "Oh thank the gods!" She yelled in relief and sighed. "I'm finally free, damn that was a long week…. Stupid Skuld, I'm revoking her Aunty Privileges for sure." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Panther piped up, getting out of her shock first. "Since when were people able to become shadows." She looked to Mona who shrugged.

Jaune blinked looking up at the group while checking over herself. "Oh, you guys must be the Phantom Thieves? I think I remember Ruby saying she was gonna write you guys…"

"Yeah, seems like we saved you." Skull grinned at the girl leaning in. "Maybe you could find a way to repay us."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at him. "I've got a girlfriend, bones." She said simply causing the others to laugh. "And I'm busy anyway. So Thanks for the save, now back up a bit huh?" She shooed them all back a bit before turning towards where she knew the throne room would be and held up her hand.

The group looked in shock as her hand started to glow before a massive blast shot from it, making a line for somewhere deeper in the castle.

"Here I come Princess… Time for some pay back." Jaune smirked as she ran towards the Throne room.

The members of PT looked at each other for a moment before giving chase.

Once they got caught up they found Jaune glaring at a surprised Shadow Ruby. "Huh Heh… Hey Jaune…" She smiled nervously at the glaring blond. "H-how's it going…?"

"Oh you know." She burst into her awakening form. "Payback."

Shadow Ruby glupped and ordered her Chain Knight to attack.

Once the Phantom Thieves caught up they came to a very strange sight.

"Say your sorry!" Jaune yelled while holding Shadow Ruby in a headlock and noogieing her as she struggled.

"GAH! I'm sorry!"

Off to the side they saw a confused looking red haired girl.

"What did we miss…?" Joker asked just unsure of what today even was so far.

_

 **Loop 4**

"Look Wick, I don't care how hard you think it's going to be." Jaune spoke into his scroll while sitting on the roof of Beacon. "I've already paid you more than enough the start working against your previous employer and you know I have the rest of your payment. Just do it or I'll make sure Junior doesn't give you any more help whenever you're in Vale."

He waited for a moment. "Who do you think is pulling the strings in this city? Cause I promise you it hasn't been Beacon for a long time."

That was a clear threat, since starting this loop Jaune cut from his family around the time he was 14 and came to Vale. After a good bit of old fashion forgery and a lot of blackmail he worked his way to the crime boss of the whole kingdom, basically running it from the underground.

So of course when Cinder rolled into town, bringing Roman along with her to start her stupid plans Jaune did the natural thing. He paid Roman and Neo off to start working for him.

"It's hardly that hard to make a train start in reverse Torchwick, just get Neo to do the wiring and make sure you aren't on it. What's so hard about that?"

No one ever said he had to be a practical crime lord.

 **Loop 5**

"What?" Jaune asked after making his suggestion on how to get to Atlas.

Blake shook her head. "Look, we can't just _steal_ an Atlas ship and expect to get away scot free Jaune…." She tried to explain.

"Blake's right, they would be on us almost instantly and even if we did get away from the other ships we'd be expected upon arrival to the kingdom." Weiss continued, she was honestly still surprised by Jaune's suggestion. It was more bold than she expected from him.

"Well the stealing the ship part I already have covered." Jaune blinked, ignoring the other's reactions to his statement. "It's just the codes to get through Atlas's airspace that I really need… Which we could raid the base for…" He stroked his chin.

"Wait wait wait…" Qrow gave the blond boy a look. "What do you mean you have that 'covered'?" He envisized the word with air quotes.

"Huh? Oh!" Jaune shrugged. "I've got a couple airships stashed away just in case, but they're a bit old so their codes probably have been changed by now."

"I… Ta… Huh!?" Qrow yelled but got no response as Jaune snapped his fingers and pulled out his scroll. He dialed up a video call and waited.

The call was quickly answered. "Schnee He- What are you doing calling me Arc…" A very annoyed Winter answered, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "I thought we agreed on radio silence for now? I'm busy."

"I know Ice Angel, but I need a favor." Jaune grinned.

"I'm not giving you the access codes to the General's Email again… He's still cleaning up all the porn site submissions you set up for him." She gave him a look that was both amused and questioning. "Grimm Porn by the way? How…?"

"Humanity is weird Winter, what can I say. Did you get pictures of his reaction… No! That's not what I need." He waved off for a second. "I need Atlas Air Space clearance codes for an L-Class AT Airship, we need to get to Atlas but the commander guarding the border is being a bit power hungry so I'm just gonna fly us in." He was sure she did get those pictures though.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "That part of the timeline already are we? Fine." She paused to do some typing and Jaune's scroll dinged. "There, that will get you into the kingdoms air space with no issue and won't alert any of the command towers. Is that it?"

"Yup, thanks. Oh and can you let me in on what you're up too?" Jaune grinned.

"No, I'll tear down everything that my father has worked for my own way this time. It's hard enough keeping Khan from getting involved since she's bored due to playing dead this time around… Who takes a vacation without planning on what to do for the rest of it?" Winter rolled her eyes.

Jaune chuckled. "I never do, but shit just sort of happens around me. Anyway thanks, see you in a few days."

"Fly safe." She replied before cutting the call.

Yang was the first to stop gaping. "What the hell just happened!?"

 **Loop 6**

"Hold on!" Jaune yelled as he stopped Pyrrha, who was about to run off to Ozpin upon seeing the Wyvern Grimm making its way towards them. "You don't have to do that! I got this." Jaune grinned.

Pyrrha looked at him with wide eyes before turning fully to him. "What? There's nothing we can do against something that big! This is our bes- What are you doing…?" She blinked as Jaune did a costume change before her.

Jaune was in a bellowing long dark blue trench coat and black shirt over dark blue jeans with about five belts in many places. On his arm was a strange device that shot out what almost looked like a blade that went along his arm. "Just getting into character!" He yelled with a flourish while he put a deck of cards into the machine and it turned on. "See my Semblance is active, but it's a bit weird."

He drew a card, somehow causing a gust of wind when he did so. "But it's easier to show you! I summon, FelGrand Dragon!" He slapped down a card down onto the blade like section.

The spot he place it on began to glow and from on high came a mighty roar as the clouds parted and a massive dragon of gold and silver came down, the Wyvern only stood half as tall as it, wiping out a fair few Griffin Grimm as it did. It seemed to know it's target as it opened its mouth and loosed a massive golden blaze onto the Wyvern Grimm practically vaporizing it.

All stood stunned as the beast landed near Jaune and gave another intimidating roar.

"Nice work! Not start cleaning up the rest of them!" Jaune order while jumping onto its shoulder.

 **Loop 7**

"Come on, it's an hilarious idea and I can so cleanse the grimm. I figured out how to do that like 200 years ago." Jaune grinned as he had finished pitching his idea to the now restored Salem.

"I mean you literally cured me of what I thought was incurable, so I'll believe you. I'm just confused on what you want Ozma to do. Like... do you have a reference point?" She really was confused by the whole event. This boy, her millenia great grandson, showed up and somehow removed the Grimm corruption from her body. And then went right into some idea he had. Spreading a game called Dual Monsters since Hunters wouldn't be needed much anymore?

Jaune called up a reference video of one Maximillion Pegasus. "Here you go." He passed it over to her.

Salem began watching for a moment, not quite getting it before her eyes started to light up. The way the man acted, the eccentricities… Oh this would be good.

"Yes, one hundred percent, yes." She smirked giving back the screen. Oh she was so going to make Ozpin act like this… It would be therapeutic in so many ways. After all, she was still pissed at not only lying to her when they first found eachother again. But also trying to steal her baby girls away in the dead of night…

Who does that!?

"Perfect! Let's go visit your husbando." Jaune grinned holding out his hand to her.

She takes it gladly, which as she does Jaune transported them off to Beacon to meat with the old man. It was time to make this world so much more fun for once.

 **Loop 8**

Jaune was sitting in his dorm trying to go through what went wrong. "Hmmm… It couldn't have been the transdimensional shifters… I had them all aligned and calibrated properly…." He mumbled to himself before dodging a swipe from Myrtenaster by ducking his head.

"You better fix this quick Jaune!" Weiss yelled extremely pissed and gearing back for another strike on the target of her Ire. "I am not staying like th-"

She paused as her body convulsed for a second and much like watching a Loony Toon do a costume change she was forced into a quick spin and came back out as a panting Ruby who caught her knees.

"Oh this isn't fun at all… Her head is so boring and full of angst!" Ruby yelled before looking to Jaune. "How long….?"

"Hey, I warned you two not to come into the lab while I was experimenting with fusing two different kinds of energies. But _nooooo_ , Ms. Perky and Ms. Know it all just had to come charging in like they were going to kick me out." Jaune glared while still typing away on his computer.

"We had a project to work on two Jaune! And you couldn't just ho-" Ruby's eyes widened as she reverted back to Weiss. "Hog the whole lab!" She glared while trying to orient herself.

"I booked the lab for today, cleared the whole thing with Glynda to insure that no one got involved. Even sent you two the email containing the agreement with her. And you ignored it." Jaune said simply as Weiss blushed.

"Whatever! Can you fix us… I don't like this anymore than she does."

Jaune sighed. "You have to give me time. The reason I was doing this was to see what would happen if you fused two types of energy's together, I wasn't intending to move to true Aura till later in my experiments. I didn't have a contingency plan for a shared space in time." He explained simply. "You might be stuck like this for a while."

 **"WH-" "-AT!?"**


	9. Loop Files 9

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Also find me at Tumblr under the same username as I sometimes post a loop early for the current chapter I'm working on. Good way to get a sneak peek**.

 **Loop 1**

Jaune was busy setting up the relics for the ritual to call back the Brothers Grimm for judgement time. "Crown goes there... Lamp over here..." He mumbled trying to remember where everything went to prepare it. You spend so much time trying to prevent this instance that you just don't remember how it goes anymore. "Seems right... Maybe?"

There was a very unsettling rumbling as the light show was about to begin.

"That's a good sign, right?" Jaune blinked looking back to Salem.

Salem shrugged "I don't know, I've never summoned them like this."

"Fair... Got everything ready just in case this is right?" He asked confirming that he had what he needed set up as well.

Salem felt the device on her arm, wondering how it felt so light despite being so large. The one chance that she had to claim vengeance upon the gods who did this to her. She'd been over the tactics time and time again, she felt like she could take them now. "Yes..." She said as she saw the essence of the Brother Gods start to rush in, she quickly threw a small card at the two glowing lights of yellow and purple.

It flew straight and true and as the Gods formed themselves, they nearly found themselves impaled by swords of holy light. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's a challenge!" Jaune yelled as he'd activated his dual disk. "You play us in a Tag Team Dual, you win and you can judge humanity however you want. We win and you join humanity!" Jaune pointed at them with a confident smirk.

Salem nodded "After all the wrong you've put me through, it's only fair that you take me on in a Duel!" She shouted at them as she got in a ready stance and brought her arm up with the Duel Disk on it.

"You are fools to think that we-" The God of Creation started as he tried to move only to feel burned by the blades. "-what is this?!" He shouted in pain as Salem grinned.

"The Swords of Revealing Light. You won't be moving from that spot for a while if you don't accept the duel." She said happily.

"You cursed little fo-" The God of Destruction started but was cut off by Jaune.

"Think of it as us being nice. With you two stuck like that we don't need your consent to just do our end of the deal." Jaune smirked as he hit a button on a screen near him and a rumbling started. From the ground behind them two containment units shot up, each holding a distinctly female form. One had blond hair and the other purple. "So unless you feel like being human right away. I suggest you break out your decks."

"Even if we wanted to, we do not possess this... children's card game to play-" He started, only to find Salem suddenly moving.

Salem threw two packs at them. "Better start building then. Those two digital packs will print any cards you need and contains the information of all of them. If you don't accept the duel by the time these swords have removed themselves." The containment units doors swung open. "Then we'll just do the failure condition."

Destruction grumbled as he started looking through the cards. "Disrespectful worms and their dumb games..."

One of the swords abruptly removed themselves and the God of Creation sighed "We'll accept your duel." He answered as he started building his deck too.

Jaune gave a fist bump to Salem with a massive grin on his face. "Oh this will be fun even if they figure out how to play the game."

Salem fist bumped him back. "Indeed."

After a long and drawn out duel Jaune smirked as he drew a card he knew would end the match right here. He and Salem had a combined 2000 lp left while the brothers had about 3200 with Jaune having a Lord of D. on the field. "I send three monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Montage Dragon!" He slapped down a card and on the field appeared a massive purple dragon with three head and attack points being a question mark.

"And what good does that do you?" Destruction smirked as his Blue Eyes lorded behind him.

"Oh a lot, cause you see, when he's summoned the total number of level of the cards I sent to the graveyard are multiplied by 300. And I sent three monsters with 8 stars to the grave to summon him." The three cards appeared behind him showing Tyrant Dragon, Felgrand Dragon, and his own Blue Eyes. "So my monster's attack is..."

Destruction's eyes widened as he did the math. "7...7200!?"

"Bingo! Now end this Montage Dragon! Montage Blaze!" He yelled as the dragon let loose a blast of three separate colored flames on Blue eyes, destroying it and the brothers remaining life points.

The brothers seemed breathless somehow, how did a mere children's card game drain them of so much energy? However that wasn't the end of it, as the duel finished. Salem walked forward as she smiled. "I'll be seeing you two ladies in just a moment."

Jaune watched as the both of them passed out and he grinned coming over with two helmets. "Here you go Salem, I got purple." He grinned while moving over to Destruction to start fitting him with the transfer helmet.

Salem took the other helmet and gladly put the helmet on Creation, so glad that these were designed with their horns in mind.

Once that was set Jaune started up the process of transferring their consciousnesses into the human bodies. There where a few sparks due to the amount of power the two had, but he expected that.

After some time the transfer was complete and the two god's bodies where faded and Jaune grinned. "Shall we welcome the Sisters Grimm?" He asked looking to Salem.

Salem smiled "I think we shall"

Jaune offered her the controls to do the honors.

Salem flicked the switch and the doors to the containment units opened, releasing the former gods.

Both of them fell out of the container and onto their knees. The purple haired one, the former god of destruction, looked at herself seeing the purple dress she was wearing. She then glared at the two. "This is degrading..." She growled trying to use her powers before they fizzled out.

"You lost, now you're human. That was the deal." Jaune shrugged.

 **Loop 2**

"Why the hell are you so calm!?" Sienna literally growled as she grabbed Jaune by the neckline of his shirt, and hoisted him up a bit. Currently her, Jaune, Winter, and Ironwood were all hiding out in some kind of old Vale bunker in case of a Grimm invasion. The place was sealed tight and could withstand even some of the strongest Grimm attacks for quite a while. Of course it wasn't the Grimm they were hiding from. "Do you know something about this? Like what the fuck is going on out there!" She pointed to a screen that didn't show a mass of creatures of darkness and destruction.

Rather, it was a sea of blond giggling bimbos.

You could watch them as they would catch up to some running civilians or huntsmen trying to contain the issue and with something as simple as a kiss, change them into one of them.

It was utter sexy madness out there.

Jaune pulled out of her grip and shrugged. "Because we're safe in here." he stated, quickly hiding the broken quarantine alert that showed up when no one else was paying attention. "None of those bimbo's would be smart enough to break in here."

Of course there was another reason he was so calm. He didn't care. After all, he was the one that created this outbreak in the first place. The last loop had been hell… And not your typical, Anchor ends up in a really horrible other universe like Twilight or some shit bad. It was Remnant in all out war bad.

Salem had gone completely nuts before Jaune could do anything, the gods had somehow made their way back, and every kingdom just decided it was a good idea to blow the fuck out of each other for one stupid reason or another. When he wasn't stuck in a war zone, he was trying to convince some crazed war happy leader that they were making the dumbest move by attacking people as the Grimm where destroying everything in sight.

So suffice to say he was super fed up with Remnant in general right now, and if he was going to watch the world burn, he was going to make it in bliss for once.

It was surprisingly simple to set up as well. Quick trip to the Isle of Grimm and some messing around in just one of the grimm pools, and he easily converted the corruption into the bimbo virus. After the first few times it would spread, enough to set it into the population, it would kill off the grimm completely, leaving just one threat.

From that came two surprises. The first was that Salem was the very first effected, and after changing all of her little council into bimbos, she made a b-line for Ozpin. Which thanks to the virus not being very well known at that point, ended up taking out one of the biggest threats to his virus. That being Ozpin himself.

The second thing that came from this was... unexpected to say the least. As it turned out, when the virus mixed with the first few huntsman and huntresses, it had a very interesting effect on their Aura. This not only led to it auto unlocking aura in normal people, but also made them immune to anything baring an atom bomb level explosion. This meant that the bimbos where basically invincible.

Sienna was about to continue just as James came barreling into the room breathing heavy and parts of his body already starting to change. "They… They broke… In… R-r-ruuuuuooon!" Was the last thing he said as he fully became a she and started giggling. "Hey… You guys are cute, wanna, like, fuck and stuff?" She giggled as Sienna yelled grabbing Jaune to get them out of there.

Jaune just let himself be dragged, idly wondering if the loop would restart if he got changed. He never made himself immune after all.

 **Loop 3**

"For fucking real!" Jaune shouted as he watched Pyrrha and Nora sail out of the arena after Pyrrha blocked a shot from May that was aimed at Nora. It was a fairly simple move, done multiple times over many loops. But this time, Pyrrha or him must have got the angle wrong OR May was packing some hellfire in that gun this time around.

Either way it ended up hitting Pyrrha hard enough to launch her right into Nora and then both out of the arena.

"Great, now it's just you and me R-" He paused and sighed as he heard another indicator go off on the board, showing Ren was out of aura. "That's it, from now on, I'm putting him through endurance training every loop..."

Jaune was alone in the match now.

He heard the sounds of the enemy team approaching. He could feel May's sights trained on him. "Sorry, looks like this is game and match for you." Brawnz said as he stepped up to Jaune and prepped his claws. All of Team BRNZ was in front of him.

"Nah, not really. It just means I have to work a bit harder for the win now..." he grumbled holding out his sword and shield before they just disappeared back into his pocket dimension. "Honestly didn't think I would be busting this out here, but plans do love to change. I think a certain witch knows that well." He smirked as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air around him subtly started to change, almost raising in a heat.

"I don't know what Mr. Arc thinks he's going to do but without a we-Wait!" Professor Port paused as he saw something strange going on with Jaune's Aura meter. It was starting to spike. "What is going on? Is the equipment going on the fritz?"

"No, no. I just calibrated it this morning. It should be working perfectly fine." Doctor Oobleck pointed out "Which means that we may be seeing Team JNPR's ace in the hole! I believe that our dear Jaune may have finally awakened his Semblance!"

Ooblecks enthusiasm though could only be matched by Team BRNZ's fear that was starting to form as they were almost at ground zero for the change.

Jaune's Aura sparked into the visible range for a moment, flashing out as the ground beneath him cracked and his hair flashed white for a moment. "Heh, he's not to far from being right, but this isn't that kind of awakening." Jaune smirked as the whites of his eyes were fading to black followed by another shockwave rolling off of him causing further breakage and sending team BRNZ back a few feet.

Back up in the booth Port watched in shock at not only the display below, but the continuing rise in the Aura Meter, his aura was reading off the charts.

"I... I've never seen this happen in my life nor did I ever think I'd witness it happen in my lifetime!" Oobleck said as he watched the Aura Meter max out. "Professor Port, you're the history teacher. Do you not realize what historical event we are witnessing!" Oobleck tried to point out.

Ozpin was watching the stream from his tower, his face remained carefully neutral, he honestly didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. 'Jaune has reached Awakening. But how and why...' He thought

"I'm a Grimm Studies Teacher! Not History!" Port yelled before everyone gave a sudden surprise yell as the meter on the board monitoring Jaune exploded.

Back down on the arena floor Jaune's form gave one last burst as his hair fully turned white and skin became a darker tan color. The whites of his eyes remained black as he smirked. "So, we were fighting?" He grinned before disappearing, only to reappear before May with a well placed punch to knock her and her aura out. He landed on the tree branch, having caught the girl before she could fall off by the back of her shirt. "Let's continue."

 **Loop 4 (Shared Space Time Continued)**

"So… Let me get this straight…" Winter mumbled looking over the notes that her fellow looper Jaune had written up about the current condition of her sister and her leader. Not just a few weeks ago the two had been in an accident with some experiment that Jaune was working on to combine two forms of energy. Resulting in the two having been forced to share the same space in time. "You're solution, temporary at best, to fix them for now is…. To fuse them?" She asked a bit confused.

"Basically, it's the best way to allow them to actually share the same space in time, without always a forced swap between their two bodies." Jaune nodded while working on the machine he was going to use to induce this effect.

"Okay, but fuse them as in how? What's your bases for the procedure?" She asked still skimming through the notes before hitting one section. "No…. You can't think that's a good idea!?"

"What's wrong with basing it around Potara Fusion from the Dragonball-verse?" Jaune blinked popping out from behind the machine. "It's effective, will let there personalities mesh well, and won't have as annoying of a reverb as the Fusion dance would have in their combined voices." He went back to fusing in a few more circuits. "I mean it won't be AS powerful as using the fusion dance, but we don't need that much power here on Remnant, at least not this early in the loop."

Winter agreed with that. "Well sure, I mean that part I get. But is this even a good idea? We don't know what kind of personality they'll come out with in the first place and won't this possibly have some effects when you do seperate them?" That's what was worrying her. This wasn't going to be true potara after all. "Wouldn't it be easier to just use the earings on them? We have a few don't we?"

"Cause it won't work." Jaune explained simply as some sparks started flying from behind the fusing machine. "They can't be used to fuse two beings that already occupy the same spot in Space/time. So I had to find away to mimic the same effect on people who are in that sort of set up."

"What about trying to induce Gem fusion from Steven's…. Universe." Winter had to pause, why did the kid have to have the last name of literally Universe. It made talking about him and his world confusing damn it. "Couldn't that work?" She kept reading through the information before pausing. "Oh, you considered that." She mumbled. Turned out it wouldn't work unless one of them were in fact at least part Gem. Meaning he would have to literally alter one of the girls dna to do so. That was very tricky, even for a Looper, when said subject was constantly switching on them during the process. "So this really is the best option to be able to even pull this off. Since you can fuse whatever species with any other."

"Bingo!" Jaune grinned as he closed the back of the machine and came out from behind it wiping down his hands. "There we go, that should be all the calibration I need."

"Okay, so I've figured out why you're doing it like this, but what about side effects? After you figure out how to separate them I mean." Winter set the report down, there wasn't any information on it since… Well they were the only test subjects he had and he couldn't replicate the results of what they did to fuck up the experiment.

"Well that's a tricky one…" Jaune said honestly. "We could see them possibly adopting some of the personality traits of the other, like Ruby becoming more proper and prudish." Jaune ignored Winter's 'hey!' at his comment. "Or Weiss becoming a bit more bubbly and energetic. We could also see them adopting some of the other's features and figures. But, won't know till I actually figure out how to safely separate them." He stated simply.

"Guess that's fair… And if it doesn't work?" Winter asked.

"Best case, they continue to be annoyed at constantly switching between themselves." Jaune said simply.

"And Worse case….?" Winter asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, at least it will be a short loop." Was all he responded with while going to find the girls.

Winter blinked and ran after him. "Hey! That's not reassuring!"

 **Loop 5**

Whitebeard growled as he watched a few cannonballs aimed at him where suddenly sliced and exploded a safe distance away from him. "No one asked for your help, brat." He grumbled not even looking to the source of the slashes.

A chuckle rang out as the wood of the Moby Dick creaked, showing someone arrived behind him. "That's no way to say 'hi', old man? I thought we were still family in some way?" Jaune grinned as he stood beside Whitebeard, surveying the battlefield of ice and blood before him.

A grunt was all he got in return for the question.

Down far below the deck, Naval officers looked on in shock and even a few fell over at seeing yet another new arrival to the war. "I-it can't be…. That's… That's…." One stuttered trying to back away, and catching the attention of the Fleet Admiral.

"What is he doing here?" Sengoku growled as yet another problem in his plan.

Ace's eyes were wide as he saw the man who stood next to his pops. "J-Jaune…? Why…?"

Down on the battlefield someone yelled. "Black Wind Arc is here!" Something that almost stopped all fighting for people to stare for a moment. After all no one expected a second Yonko to appear in this war.

Running alongside Jinbe, Luffy looked back confused at the new arrival. "Who's that?" He asked while punching out a few of the Marines that were still trying to stop them. His curiosity grew as he noticed the look of shock on the Shark Fishman's face.

"You don't know? That's Jaune Arc. One of the Four Emperors!" Jinbe yelled, utterly shocked that Luffy had no knowledge of the man. After dragging his attention away from the man, mostly due to the continued attacks, he explained further. "He was once a part of Whitebeard's crew, in fact, long before your brother held the post; he was the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Whoa, really? Why isn't he anymore?" Luffy asked quickly, dodging a few blades and taking out the attacker with a Gum-Gum Pistol.

"Because he decided to leave the crew, on good terms unlike Teach." The fishman growled. "He wanted to make his own way in the world and about a year after he took to the seas on his own, he did what was thought to be impossible at the time."

On another part of the battlefield, a man with white hair and two cigars in his mouth, beat down a pirate attacker before staring at the new arrival for a moment. "So that's him… The man that killed Kaido." He didn't quite see how, the man looked a lot like Straw Hat in how he held himself. Care free and seemingly unguarded. Yet, as he stood next to Whitebeard… He almost couldn't tell the two apart. Jaune stood just as tall as Whitebeard, a feeling of foreboding lying under a seemingly weak exterior.

Out of all the Yonko, Jaune was the only one who seemed to give no air of fear to him.

Not at first.

Back on the Moby Dick Jaune looked to the old man with a slightly grim look. "I know even stepping in, this will be your last battle." He watched as a warm look came over the old man's face, if grim. "That said, I'd like you to see your last days not in a war. So I've come to end this quickly." Jaune smiled.

Back down on the battlefield, one of the Vice-Admirals was rallying the Marines around him. "Yonko or not! He's here by himself! He didn't bring his crew!" The man yelled. "He's only one man! No one man can win a war!"

This statement did reinvigorate the men.

"Well said." A slow almost monotone voice said from behind them.

They looked around and their moods improved more. "Admiral Kizaru!"

Sure enough, the tall man in a yellow suit and wearing an admiral coat as a cape had appeared closer to the Moby dick. "He is just one man. One distracted one." Kizaru grinned as he held up his finger and began prepping a laser shot. Even as strong as this man was believed to be. He was still distracted, and distracting Whitebeard. With a grin he let the blast off, revealing slightly in the reactions of the pirates as they noticed to late where the shot was aimed.

None had the time to scream or react, others tried only for those screams to die in shock on all sides. Jaune had reacted in time, but not in the way any had expected.

He'd only turned slightly and caught the blast, it forming a ball in his hands where it simply stayed. As though he had plucked a ball of light from the very air. "Honestly, I'm having a conversation here." Jaune stated looking back to the shocked Kizaru with a slight glare as he disappeared.

Everyone's eyes shot wide as he re-appeared before the admiral, ball of light still clutched in his hand before it gained an aura of black and he squeezed it hard. In a burst it turned into a sword of light, edged in black, which found itself being shoved into Kizaru's chest.

The man looked on in horror as he felt the hot blade pierce his body. 'Haki…' Was all he got to think before receiving a sharp kick from above by Jaune, cracking the ice below him and sending him crashing through it. He felt the rushing cold of the sea water far below, his body grow weak from being submerged, and finally the volatile burning from the blade made of his own energy.

Back above the surface, the Marines and even a few of the pirates looked on in both fear and awe as a rumble shook the ice below them and a bright glow appeared before fading. Those with Observation haki could feel it.

Kizaru was dead.

With that a new fear spread through the Marine forces and raising vigor in the Pirates. With one move, one of the most powerful members of the Marines was dead.

And the tide of the war was changed, Jaune getting to see new events unfold as he took a larger role in the story of the Straw Hats.

 **Loop 6**

"What the hell did you do, Winter…?" Jaune blinked looking at the sight before him.

Winter fidgeted a bit nervously. "I-I honestly don't know. I was just trying out that astral projection meditation technique that Nabiki showed me and well… They sort of got in my way."

The two stared at the group of Team RWBY, but there was something different about them. That being all of them now had white hair, which wasn't abnormal for Weiss, and wearing very similar outfits to Winter's Military one, only these were all in their own colors. They did get to keep their hair styles though. They also gained very similar body types to Winter herself, more in figure as none of them had gained or lost any height.

"I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this." Yang said in a rather calm and collected tone, similar to Winter's own.

Blake nodded. "Yes, this is nothing to be worried about. Rather it feels like an improvement." She responded in a similar tone, adopting a very businesslike pose with a small smile.

"Oh yes, and a lovely mature feeling as well." Ruby smiled calmly, not even being the least bit giddy about the situation.

Weiss nodded, folding her arms behind her back. "Yes, this is a much needed change. It will only help to improve our teamwork and increase our skill level."

The two just stared at them for a long uncomfortable amount of time, until Jaune looked to Winter once more.

"Seriously, what the fuck did you do!?"

"I don't know! Just fix them!" Winter yelled, very worried about the situation.

 **Loop 7**

"S.A.R.A.H., we got your text!" One Douglas Fargo called as he ran into the fully automated bunker home. He was quickly followed by Henry Deacon, Allison Blake, and Nathan Stark. "What's wrong? Is it another town emergency!?" The scrawny looking man with thick black rimmed glasses asked, almost hysterical in his tone.

A tall dark haired man with a well-kept beard sighed seeing Fargo freaking out. "Fargo, would you calm down. The last time she did this to us it was a trick, remember?" He pointed out while crossing his arms and looking for the homeowner. "Probably something Arc has gotten us into, again."

"That's not fair, Nathan. This could be an actual problem." Allison stated, though the current head of GD, she really couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Yes, well…" The house's voice rang out just before an image shimmered before them. Forming there was a young woman with long dark hair and slightly tanned skin. "I… I think it was best to tell you, despite him asking me not too…"

"S-S.A.R.A.H.!?" Fargo yelled in shock as the others were stunned for a moment.

She waived for a moment with a nervous smile. "Hello, everyone." Her voice had a similarly nervous tone.

Henry came forward quickly and reached out to touch her arm. Doing so, he did make contact though her form did waver slightly like a ripple of water, before solidifying again to a tangible form. "This… This is incredible! You have an actual solid hard light form. S.A.R.A.H., this is incredible! How did you pull this off?" The older African-American man sounded more enthusiastic than he had in the last few months.

"She couldn't have." Nathan came over just as shocked, his PDA out running a scan on her.

"This… This is far beyond any form of hard light that we could possibly achieve, even here at Eureka… This; its decades ahead of any research we've done on it." He looked to her trying to understand what happened, which only made her fidget even more.

Allison came over quickly and got the two away. "Henry, Nathan. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

Henry had the decency to look sheepish about the situation, but Nathan looked a little annoyed.

"T-thank you, Ms. Blake." She stated gratefully.

Allison smiled kindly to her. "No problem, is this why you called us here?"

"Sort of… It has to do with Jaune…"

"Right, where is Arc? I'd have thought he would come here annoyed that we were 'ruining' his day off." Stark smirked, always happy to annoy the blond sheriff.

S.A.R.A.H. was about to reply when they all heard the sound of a small explosion near the reactor.

Eyes widening, they all ran in that direction as the hard light girl simply sighed and vanished.

"Jaune! Jaune, are you okay!?" Henry rounded the corner first, only to nearly trip as the section of the house he expected to find was… replaced.

The others came to a near screeching stop to not crash in to him, about to make a comment when they froze up as well.

Before them was not the former fission reactor that powered the house, but rather a much smaller version of the dark energy reactor they had a much larger prototype of back at GD. It seemed to be running perfectly with a small singularity revolving in the middle of the thick glass casing.

Though that wasn't the only stand out change, no, the whole additional space added on behind it was. A hall that led out into a few more doors, which had not been there before. Walking the hall showed the doors each labeled.

Pool and Spa Room.

Theater Room.

Training Gym (Caution when Gravity active).

The sound of the explosion was coming from the room marked as the training gym. Fargo was the first to move towards the door, mostly due to his, often times dangerous, curiosity.

A crack of the door heard the frustrated scream of one Suna Arc. Jaune's 16 year old daughter and slowly becoming one of the smartest teens in the town. They all came in, finding a full gym with only a few high tech changes along with what could only be impossibly explained as a massive mountain range, complete with sky.

They all stared in dumbfounded shock at the sight of range. "I-What are we lo-" Nathan had started, but was quickly cut off as an explosion could be seen not too far out, coupled with another frustrated scream from Suna.

"Come on, Squirt! Is that the really the best you can do?" They heard Jaune's voice call out as he could be seen… Flying!?

Suna came out not long after, looking very angry and body producing a familiar energy to three of the onlookers. "If you stayed still!" She yelled as she fired off a few bolts of energy at Jaune, who easily dodged them before heading towards her.

Caught off guard the Sandy blond haired teen couldn't react in time as Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders of her shirt and with a few flips chucked her clear across the mountain range. "Damn it!" She yelled while flying out of sight.

"This is why I told you your mom's combat training wasn't going to be enough!" Jaune called out, laughing slightly as he heard her crash and a few mountains crumble due to impacts.

"I-Huh-buah…." Was the best that Fargo could get out, before he passed out in a rather comic way. The others probably would have had a similar reaction. If not for the sudden addressing of them.

"I see that S.A.R.A.H. decided to contact you guys after all, huh." Jaune asked as he landed back in the work out area near them.

Jaune could only blink as he was suddenly attacked with questions from the three, still conscious, scientists. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down now. I can't answer everything at once."

"What is this place?" Nathan asked with a glare on his face.

"Not important right now." Jaune grinned, seeing Henry about to possibly ask the same thing, before Alison cut him off.

"What's going on? Why and how are you and Suna doing that?!" She asked, which was such a good question; that both Nathan and Henry stopped their own next questions.

Jaune chuckled at that one and shrugged. "Well, Suna thought it was a good idea to go and consume the power that was inside of Kevin without consulting me first. So she's a bit over run with energy right now. I'm basically putting her through hell to help her get a better grasp on controlling it." Jaune explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Honestly, she's too impulsive some times. Something I know is only partly my fault." He shrugged.

"Wait! From Kevin!?" Nathan yelled looking both angry and shocked.

"Yeah, kid had the… what did you guys call it? The akashic field or whatever? It's basically a massive amount of godly energy left over from the Big Bang when the universe was formed. Not something you should leave in a kid." He said simply. "No matter how exceptional that kid's brain is. He's not exactly ready to ascend. No human on this planet is."

The three where stunned, what did the Arc know that they didn't…?

 **Loop 8**

Weiss groaned as she joined the others at the table in the cafeteria of John Marshall High school. "Seriously… The guy needs to give up. I need a good night's sleep or I'm never going to pass finals." She growled as her head hit the table and yawned.

Yang laughed at the white haired girl. "That's what you're worried about? We could pass these finals in our sleep at this point." She commented as her grin only grew while Weiss glared at her, mumbling something about 'that's not the point'.

"She's right, I mean it's just high school finals. Most of the stuff they cover is pretty simple." Jaune agreed as he gave a yawn as well. "I'm more annoyed that this guy won't just leave us alone and target someone else. I happen to enjoy my sleep. It's the only bit of peace I get these days."

Weiss sat up, directing her glare on him now. "Something to say about us, Arc?" She asked dangerously.

"Yeah, you're both annoying as hell and cause most of my problems now." He said simply, while ducking from an attempted attack from both girls.

Meanwhile in the dream realm, a rather disfigured looking man in a brown hat, striped sweater, and wearing a bladed glove grumbled about stupidly strong kids with their damn powers. He'd been trying to get these damn brats for over a month now, but everytime they somehow kicked his ass.

He'd finally got rid of the damn stripper tits the blonde Male somehow gave him, found and reattached the arm that the blonde female had ripped off and chucked deep into the dream realm, and his ears finally stopped ringing from the very loud lecture the white haired girl gave him on why he should let a 'proper lady' like herself sleep peacefully.

The dream world was his damn it! This shouldn't be happening!


	10. Loop Files 10

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

 **Also find me at Tumblr under the same username as I sometimes post a loop early for the current chapter I'm working on. Good way to get a sneak peek.**

Loop 1a

A group of three girls were charging through the hall, not one of them looking happy for one reason or another. "Where is he…" Grumbled a girl with her long white hair pulled up into a bun and bangs covering half of her face.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's his fault!" Growled the next, a dark skinned tiger faunus girl, following close behind.

They were followed by a young blond girl, also with her hair up but one of her bangs down in a long curl and wearing glasses. She looked very confused about the whole situation. "I still don't understand, how did this even happen?" She asked.

"No idea, that's why we're looking for him." Growled the white haired girl.

As they turned the corner they found the target of their search. Just down the hall was a tall blond haired man in a rather simple looking black suit holding a conversation with a white haired woman in a light blue dress. The three girls knew the woman as their Grimm studies teacher. One Weiss Schnee, Part time CEO of the SDC(when her mother needed time off) and teacher at Beacon Academy.

"Jaune! We need to talk, now!" The girls ran up, cutting into the conversation.

Weiss looked appalled at the sudden interruption, and from her younger sister no less. "Winter, how dare you address the Headmaster like that! Apologize this instant!" She lectured.

"I." That took Winter back a bit, not used to her normally younger sister berating her like… well like she would to her.

Before she could say anything though, Jaune chuckled. "It's fine Weiss, we'll continue the conversation later. This seems important."

Weiss spun to look at him a bit surprised, before she sighed and gave Winter a look that said we will talk about this later and she took her leave.

"So, enjoying being 17 again ladies?" Jaune asked with a grin once Weiss was out of sight and earshot.

Sienna immediately pounced on Jaune once he asked the question and held onto him by his collar and planting her feet on his hips. "Does it look like we're enjoying this?!" She asked angrily and Winter couldn't help but sigh as she noticed that Jaune hadn't even budge an inch when Sienna pounced on him. Figures that the already outrageous power imbalance between them had only increased.

Jaune blinked as he plucked Sienna off of him by the scruff of her neck. "Oi, you seem weaker than normal. Don't tell me being teens has made you all soft, Sie."

"It's not just her." Glynda mumbled.

She tried flailing and scratching at him, but it was all for not and she just succeeded in tiring herself out.

Winter affirmed what Glynda said. "Indeed, our abilities, skills, and even discipline have reverted back to what we had when we were teenagers. Even though we can all recall when we were stronger, the ability to implement those capabilities are... locked away currently." She explained.

Sienna grumbled "Yeah, seems like whatever caused this fubar wants us to actually be teenagers."

"I don't know, you don't seem much different Sienna." Jaune chuckled as he set her down and then looked thoughtful. "Still that is strange, neither me or Salem are having issues with accessing all our abilities..."

"Salem!" Glynda looked fearful and started looking for trouble.

Jaune shook his head. "She's in class right now, she's a third year." Jaune clarified. Sort of.

Winter looked confused "Salem? I believe I've only met her after you'd dealt with her in your own style." Winter pointed out, she wasn't clued in on the details that Ozpin's Circle knew about Salem after all. Sienna grumped a bit "Probably because you're all adults, or at least in age ranges where certain levels of power can be expected."

"Be that as it may," Jaune interrupted. "She's been made younger as well along with Ozpin and most of those that are normally adults. Barring your parents Winter."

"So. She isn't evil and trying to take over the world?" Glynda asked trying to feel more relief.

"Nope, someone else is in her place."

"Do we know who?" Sienna asked. Winter was curious too, who could take Salem's place

"Not important right now." Jaune waived off. He clearly knew. What he did do was place a hand on Winter's head. "Let's see what's holding you back." He stated as he started to glow and move into her spirit to find the block.

It was a pretty simple one. It wasn't a block, her mind was simply physically and spiritually younger and she didn't have the benefit of being an Anchor to be able to retain abilities even when age swapped. If she wanted to get her old powers back, she'd have to work for it.

"Odd, guess Salem's immortality came in handy for something after all." He brought his hand back.

"Can't do anything?" Sienna asked as Winter sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing to do. Your abilities are all there, well except in Glynda since she's only recently started looping, your all just still to mentally young to retain them. In a younger body at least." He explained.

"Agggghhh" Sienna grumbled "Well can we at least find something to do that isn't classwork?" She asked, already getting bored of being a teenager.

Winter huffed "I happen to take pride in completing my classwork before goofing off." she said.

"Same. I will not have my grades fall simply because of a loop." Glynda pouted.

"Looks like you've been out voted Sie. So nope." Jaune grinned.

She grumbled even more as she resigned herself to her fate. Their reactions might've clicked something for Jaune. They really were teenagers, through and through.

"Ah, good to see that some things can still surprise me." He grinned, this would be a very interesting loop. Especially with Salem's replacement.

Loop 2

Jaune was bouncing a bit as he hummed the song Africa while passing his time in his cell. Harry had introduced the song to him the last time they had a loop together and he really did enjoy it. "Far better than that weird ass music the magical brits listen too…" He mumbled before going back to humming.

It had been a very weird way to start out a loop, he woke up in some laser cell that he was sure was located somewhere on the planet Korriban. He knew that due to the seeping power of the Dark side that surrounded him. Of course seeing all the edge lords wandering around with lightsabers helped figured that out as well.

That's not what bothered him though.

Heck, even the obvious Slave Collar on his neck wasn't that troubling, the thing barely put out any power.

No, it was the fact that the Sith Academy was up and running, something he was sure wasn't going on during the time he and his fellow Anchors normally came in. In fact he was sure of it. After all, he'd gone to check out a few tombs whenever he was around here.

Which meant one of two things. He was either far in the galaxy's past or far into its future beyond the fall of Palpi's empire.

Judging by a few of the slightly outdated systems and the weaker than normal slave collar, he was betting on the former.

A feeling confirmed when he looked up and saw that he had a visitor. The unmistakable power granted to those deeply connected to the Dark side of the Force, the near flesh like armor that seemed to pulse, and a mask that would strike fear into lesser beings.

"Well well, the great Darth Marr, gracing a lowly prisoner like me." Jaune grinned as he addressed the clearly more powerful of the two that came into his section of the Korriban holding cells. "I have to say I should be honored." He did have a bit of disappointment that the man had seen fit to bring along, what he could only assume, was one of his apprentices.

Said apprentice decided to speak up, very loudly, he might add, at his addressing of Marr. "You damn well should." The young man, showing only partial signs of corruption from the dark side, growled. "You making a Darth waste his ti-"He was quickly silenced by a wave of the hand of his master.

"Quiet Treman. I did not bring you along to speak for me." The man stated in a very even tone, even from behind the mask. He took a seemingly relaxed stance as the stared down Jaune, noting that the man had no fear about his situation. "Yes, your presence here on Korriban is somewhat troubling. After all, it's not every day that we discover the Galaxy's most wanted pirate spying on Korriban. I'd say this was a very good reason for me to interrogate you personally." He stated plainly.

"I guess that is fair." Jaune admitted as he sat back a bit more in his cell. Not giving away anything that would say he was worried or even scared. "So, what do you want to know? I have to be honest, I can't promise I'll be very cooperative."

The apprentice took action first, his hand already out and sparking. "You filthy worm! How dare you address Darth Mar in such a manner!" Lightning leapt from his fingertips and went towards the fool in the cage. Only for it to be caught in said target's hand, still crackling and sparking before he gave the shocked man a look.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I was addressing you." He said simply as Jaune activated his Conqueror's haki, watching as the man dropped in an instant. He tossed the ball of captured electricity lightly. "Honestly, masters a bit of power and thinks he's the universe's better."

Jaune couldn't confirm it, but he could swear he felt Marr's eyebrow raise under that mask of his. "Intriguing. Exactly what did you do?" The Darth asked, looking down to his downed apprentice and back to Jaune. He had not been aware the man was force sensitive, nor was he familiar with the technique that he had just employed.

The Blonde continued to toss the ball up and down with a small smirk. "Fraid that's my secret, and it's not my only surprise. I hope you're ready for a long conversation."

Loop 3

Tyrian stood smug before the four brats that where trying to fight him. "Come now, my lady is only interested in the one with silver eyes." He smirked, pointing to Ruby. The then looked to Nora, defiantly holding her hammer out and ready. "So not you," his gaze turned to Ren who readied his gun blades. "or you, and certainly not…" He paused as his eyes came upon the final attacker, one Jaune Arc. The resemblance to his mistress's former self was almost uncanny. That made him give an inquisitive grin and pointed at the boy. "Though maybe she would have some interest in you…" He said cryptically, hoping to confuse the kid.

"She damn well better." The boy responded, shocking the man.

He looked at Jaune oddly, as did the others. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, she's missed like ALL of my birthdays! I'm 19 for god's sake!" He yelled indignantly. "What kind of grandma goes years without as much as a birthday card, and then to make up for it she sends someone to destroy my school and kill my would-be girlfriend! After we're done beating you to hell and back, you better tell her she's got some explaining to do!" He glared, pointing his sword directly at his, now very confused, attacker.

Of course that still confused the heck out of his teammates. "Um, Jaune…" Ruby piped up sounding a bit nervous. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I mean I get that she's been corrupted from throwing herself into the Grimm pools, because she tried to kill herself like… A few eons ago, but that's no excuse to be a bad grandma!" He threw his hands up.

"You know… That's a fair point." Nora admitted, just going with her leader's obvious mental break down.

"Nora…" Ren grumbled, trying to stay serious.

Tyrian's eye was twitching, mostly due to the fact that this kid knew the truth behind his mistress's backstory. Something that only the inner circle and a certain old man should know, but also because this boy was now claiming to be related to her! His illustrious dark mistress! That was something he was going to correct right now.

With a sudden change to his priorities, he attacked anew, aiming to end this Arc brat here and now.

Loop 1B

The two where fighting, Jaune hiding that he was holding back. "Salem's doing well in her classes still, top of her year."

Ruby swung her massive Grimm Scythe on Jaune, who ducked it easily, and beamed. "Oh that's lovely!"

The scythe collapsed into acid as it swung over him and Ruby leapt straight through it, grabbing Jaune by the collar and pinning him to the ground... except not really. "Now then, why are you holding back? You normally don't even let me get this close." She felt the need to ask.

Jaune shrugged, "I'm feeling generous today." He smiled at her, a soft one from their shared past.

"You know that's not what I saw in you when we first met." Ruby said with a chuckle as she formed a spike of black blood and went to plunge it into Jaune's chest. He sadly enough knew exactly what she meant by that. Ruby was unlike Salem. She didn't want to destroy the world, no amount of Grimm Blood could cause her to think so selfishly. She wasn't Homicidal... she was Suicidal.

She kept on looking for ways to kill herself, Jaune was the closest anyone had managed to get. He knew her plan, become the greatest threat to Humanity, let Heroes rise among the defenders. Make humanity stronger through blood and death, until finally one of them would be strong enough to kill her. End her limitless immortality.

Until then, she'd smile and laugh, try to numb the pain of eons of existence. She would even save humans that she came across personally. The public knew her as 'The Grimm Maiden'.

The spike struck true, but broke against his body hardened by ki and Aura. His face fell, gaining age of the millennia he'd been alive for the first time. "Maybe it's because I've grown tired." He stated softly, a tone of defeat and fatigue Ruby wouldn't be familiar with in her friend.

With a burst his energy he threw her off of him and stood, dusting himself off.

Ruby landed with a flip. She paused and looked down to the ground. "So... are you still Jaune then?" Ruby had to ask. "Because you sound more like someone who's lived for more than a million lifetimes." Her tone was carefully neutral. She had a hunch already during the fight, but now the sound of tiredness, defeat, and fatigue. She knew it all too well.

Jaune finished cleaning himself off, taking in the sounds of the world around him. The Grimm attacking without relent in Ruby's latest attempt to force growth, his students fighting for their lives, and of course the people attempting to flee. "Possibly more. I scarcely believe there is another on this world, besides you, that can see that." He said simply as he concentrated on the attacking Grimm as he glowed in a soft purple light.

Holding up a hand, he snapped.

The Grimm froze, covered a similar energy, and faded to ash. The attack now over.

"Sometimes, even hope can begin to not be enough." He said solemnly.

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed as she saw his act of power. She moved from their arena to its edge and she sat down. "Sometimes... I just wish I could let the years blend by... simply through Apathy or by letting my malice free..." She said "But that won't solve my problems, all it will do is make my problem into truly everyone else's."

Jaune chuckled, going to sit beside her. "All these lifetimes, and you still never change. That's something that's always been special about you, Crater Face."

"Crater Face?" Ruby felt the need to ask. "Now where in the world did I get a nickname like that from?" She asked with a chuckle

Jaune contemplated for a minute before grinning a bit. "It all started before things got complicated..." he began, ready to share his lifetime in a story. It may make him feel better.

She listened intently, only occasionally making comments. Just... enjoying her time with Jaune.

Loop 4

"So?" Jaune asked, having just finished listening to Yang's accusation and demand towards Ozpin, who was currently controlling Oscar's body to speak with them.

Yang and the others looked to Jaune shocked. "So!? What do you mean so!?" She yelled, standing up in anger with her eyes burning red. She almost seemed to be trying to set the blond boy on fire with her glare. "He cursed my mom and uncle to be birds! Against their will!" She pointed back to said he.

Before Ozpin or Qrow could chime in, Jaune spoke. "I'll give you the 'against their will' part, that's wrong. But this is hardly a curse." Jaune shrugged and held up a hand to stop Yang's rebuttal. "It's not like they change involuntarily, hell judging by what we've seen of Qrow's usage of it, he can do it at will. Right?" He looked to the man.

The old drunk nodded in confirmation. "Basically, it was a bit hard at first, but once we got the hang of it it's just a simple thought thing."

"Right, and does it hurt to change at all?" Jaune asked to continue getting actual information.

Qrow thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, just a bit of a tingle when we do it. Never hurt in the first place."

Jaune nodded looking back to a slightly more placated Yang. "See, so this is more of a benefit than a curse. Again, the circumstances for how it happened are still wrong. The result is hardly a bad thing, right?"

Yang sighed as she sat back down. "Fine, yes I can see your point…" She grumbled. "But I still want to know why he did it…." She added with a somewhat less intense glare at the old man in a child's body.

Loop 5

"Seriously? That's kinda, plain, isn't it?" Asked a slightly tall 15 year old boy with blackish red hair, silver eyes, and wearing a red hood, as he looked at the weapon of his current walking companion. Garnet Rose wasn't entirely sure about the blond girl that helped him out of the crater that had been caused when he ran afoul of the apparent Schnee heir. That said, he wasn't opposed to the company after such an embarrassing incident…

The blond girl gave a giggle as she looked up to the taller boy with a smirk. "Oh? Don't have an appreciation for the classics, Crater Face?"

Said boy held up his hands in worry and looking embarrassed. "No no! That's not what I meant!" He said quickly, hoping he hadn't just made his currently only new friend mad for pointing out her choice in weapons.

"I know." She grinned, sticking out her tongue at the boy. "I just wanted to mess with you."

"Julia….." Garnet whined hearing her admit that as the blond kept walking.

Julia simply giggled as she continued along the path to Orientation. She wasn't really sure why this particular loop had been a gender swap of her original timeline. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it a bit. Not only was everyone she knew now the opposite gender, teachers, students, and all. But she was now the only daughter of the Arc family, her father(formerly mother) had taken her mother's name instead, due to the prestige of the Arc family itself. She really didn't feel like looking too far into that. Rather she was just planning on having a good time in what seemed to be a pretty standard loop for the moment.

That last FUBAR stuck on the Enterprise, with a young Kirk had gotten very annoying, very fast.

Also she had fond memories of being able to get away with a good few things as she was now Daddy's little princess, ready to annoy the hell out of her 6 brothers.

Something she couldn't get away with easy as the sole brother.

Loop 6

Ruby grinned as her and the remains of the future team JNPR finally made it to the ruins within the Emerald forest. Something that they had started to do once all of them where looping through time, was to meet up here first and start planning for what they were going to do this time around. "Okay! Now that Jaune and Pyrrha are here, we can start ta-"

"Hold on, Ruby." Yang cut off her sister, ignoring the pout from the girl, and looked to the pair that just arrived a bit oddly. "Where's the Deathstalker? Don't you normally end up getting chased by it?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head looking a bit sheepish. "Yeah, we were wondering that too…" he admitted.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah, we went to the cave, but it was already broken and partly caved in. It looks like the Deathstalker already left."

The other six blinked, that wasn't normal. Okay, none of what they had been through was normal, but that was one of the few constant things in these resets.

The Deathstalker was always in that cave.

Before any of them could make any kind of comment or ask any further questions, the members of the future team CRDL came bursting into the clearing, screaming their heads off. The reason why became obvious as a moment later, the previously mentioned Deathstalker busted through the tree line seemingly in hot pursuit.

Something was far odder than that though. All eight noticed that sitting atop the giant scorpion like Grimm was a blond boy in a folding chair, holding a sword that was embedded in the beasts head. "Keep running piss ants! Show me some hustle!" The boy yelled almost gleefully as the four tried to go another direction, only for him to literally steer the Deathstalker back into their path.

"Um…." Blake started as Nora was busy cheering the Deathstalker on. "Should we help…them?" She asked, honestly not sure if she cared.

"They would just come back next time…" Weiss reasoned, though she seemed to be thinking on the same lines of whether they still should.

Before any further discussion could be made they all noticed that the four boys were currently running towards them, yelling for help, and they all got ready to fight.

Of course that became unnecessary as the blond figure had jumped from his seat, and with a twist in the air and flash of his blade the beast stopped in step. The blond landed not far from in front of it and was looking over his blade, though he was facing away from them. A moment later the beast forcefully split in two and fell to the ground.

RWBY and JNPR's jaws all dropped at the sight of what just happened, none having expected that. CRDL would have probably reacted, but the threat of the massive Grimm gone their Adrenaline immediately faded and they passed out on the spot.

The blond walked over rolling his eyes. "You really never were anything but all bark and no bite. Sad to see that's true no matter what." He said dismissively as he walked past approaching the group of eight. "Hey guys, hope I didn't scare you." He grinned brightly.

Now much closer and not on the top of a massive monster, they all got a much better look at him, and nearly froze in shock.

Which confused the blond. "Um, y'all okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of Ruby.

Said girl grabbed his hand, still looking shocked and stared up at him. "J-Jaune?" She asked very confused.

Jaune chuckled and nodded. "Of course, know anyone else like… me...?" He trailed off as he looked along them and saw, well another him. "Crap…." He mumbled putting a hand to his face. "I had to laugh at them… I just had too…" he grumbled.

"Excuse me…" Pyrrha walked closer, the first to recover even slightly. "But… Who are you, really?" She asked trying to discern if what she was seeing was true. But there couldn't be two, right?

"I'm Jaune..." he paused. "Well another Jaune, far older than that one." he explained a bit further and then looked thoughtful. "Though I could have sworn Ranma said I was supposed to be my older self in one of these loops. At least in my 30s." He mumbled trying to make sense of things.

Most of the others were still in shock about what was going on. However, it was Ruby who snapped out of it first. "Wait, so like... older in the physical sense or like... in the Beat sense?" She asked

Jaune blinked at that. "Beat? The hell is that?"

"Well, I'm on my 5th Beat, the rest of them are on their 3rd except for Pyrrha who's on her 2nd Beat." Ruby explained only for Blake to look at her.

"I think he needs a bit more info than that." She said before looking to Jaune. "If you'll believe us... and I think you will, you're certainly strange enough for it, each Beat is a repetition of Time for us. Heartbeats, beats in a song, it's a rhythm for us just like those. So we're calling them Beats."

"Oh you mean resets, sorry we call them loops in my universe." Jaune stated. "As for how long, well I lost count a while back, so a couple eons, give or take a millennia or two."

"It is a lot simpler." Blake ruminated while Weiss huffed.

"I happen to like Beats, it's a lot more poetic." She insisted only to get poked in the side by Yang, earning a yelp of surprise.

"It's not a competition, Snow Angel." Yang teased.

Ren was mostly staying quiet as normal while Nora joined in to tease Weiss. Jaune... was more than a bit awed. No wonder he carries himself like that... were the thoughts running through his head. Pyrrha, was looking a bit distressed and worried however as she quietly walked towards the new Jaune.

Said new Jaune looked to her. "Sup, Champ?"

She slowly brought her hand to his cheek. On the surface, it felt like a Young Jaune. Youthful, full of energy, but just a bit deeper and she started to feel the toll of the ages of Jaune. Just how long he's been 'alive' for. "...you weren't jo..." She considered her words carefully. "Your words didn't carry the weight they should've..." She said. Genuine concern for him was in her eyes.

She didn't know what it was like to live for even close to a fraction of how long he has, she didn't even think she could comprehend it at this point in time.

Meanwhile, Jaune could see just how much she was thinking about this. The gears were whirring in her head, only making more strain and stress as she was trying to do as she normally does, be a support pillar for her friends. Be a champion that they can rely on, but here she was extremely out of her league.

Jaune chuckled and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sure they don't, but that's because I don't let them get to me anymore. Hope can do good things for us in this predicament. So stop worrying about me, I've been fine for a good couple centuries now."

It certainly broke the mood that she was generating as she made a cute little surprised face when he placed his hand on her head, and it definitely worked. "Alright... so umm..." Now came for her weakness. Casual conversation. "...how have things been?"

"Eh, depends on the life time, but otherwise interesting. "Few loops ago I created an apocalyptic scenario, so that was fun." He grinned, that loop had been fun, Sienna and Winter still hadn't forgiven him for it.

That stopped all conversation in its tracks. "Wait... you... created an apocalypse?" Yang asked, looking very confused and a bit horrified.

"Yeah, it wasn't anything... World destroying, but it did basically end functional society." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. Which in the grand scheme it wasn't, but they're young.

There wasn't a lot being said, mostly everyone was processing what that meant. The end of functional society... apocalyptic...

The wide variety of reactions were certainly something. Ruby just straight up vanished, not even leaving a trail of roses to follow her. Most of the others readied their weapons against Eon Jaune with Yang actually throwing a punch, her eyes burning red. Jaune fumbled to his sword and shield, not out of inexperience but pure shock that any version of him would do something like that. Pyrrha was kind of staring a bit listlessly.

Jaune sighed as he dodged the attacks. "Oh would you calm down. It was one loop, that timeline got scrubbed and I'm not planning to do it again." He casually caught another fist from Yang, took one of his belts and quickly tied her arm to her foot. "It was a one time deal, cause I was pissed from a previous loop."

Loop 7

"Okay, so I need to connect this here..." Jaune mumbled as he worked in Beacon's lab on some form of arm bracers. Though he hadn't exactly explained what they where to the other occupant of the room.

"So... you needed me for this... why?" Glynda asked, she was awake for this Loop, only to find that Jaune was working on something and brought her into the lab with him for some reason.

"Well partly because I remember there being a rule about needing a teacher present for work with dangerous materials..." Jaune mumbled, motioning over to some odd glowing stone nearby.

Glynda may not know why but she did feel odd around them.

Jaune went back to work, soldering together some circuits. "But you're still new to this whole thing, figured you would still have questions."

"Well one that's been on my mind, is how long you've been at this for." Glynda said first and foremost. "Looking at you and remembering how you used to be provides quite a shocking dissonance."

"I'll bet." Jaune chuckled as he examined his work before checking some of the notes that Ramna gave him. "Long enough to get bored." He answered while typing some programs into the nearby computer connected to the current bracer he was working on.

"Given my knowledge of video games, as well as my knowledge of your capabilities. I guess that this would be equivalent to having all of the 'cheats' on. For some people this provides an endless wealth of entertainment. For others, they start to grow tired of being the most powerful person in the sandbox." She said as she was theorizing that this boredom had something to do with what Jaune was making right now.

"However, unlike a video game, you can't exactly turn off your 'cheats'. Now can you?" Glynda asked.

"And that, my dear teacher, is where you would be wrong." He grinned shutting the side of the bracer. "Maybe." He amended while reaching over to a pair of tweezers to grab a piece of the slightly glowing stone and bringing it over to bracer, specifically to an indent on the back of the palm.

"So, you are looking for a way to lower yourself back to the plane of us mere mortals." Glynda said as a joke. "And I'm just here so that no one wonders what you're doing? Or at least so that no one investigates?"

"Nah, people could investigate all they want. About the only people who would react badly to the substance I'm using would be Salem and Ozpin." Jaune said simply as he set the stone in, attempting to adjust it slightly. Which lead to an accidental touch and him quickly pulling his hand back with and "Ah, Shit!" He grumbled.

Glynda would get a very brief sight of the finger that touched it seeming to wither for a moment before returning to normal.

"Are you sure that you don't need my assistance? Telekinesis works pretty well for not touching something." Glynda said, concern starting to be detectable in her voice as she walked over to him.

"It wouldn't work, this is a very rare and old substance." Jaune stated adjusting his finger a bit to get the feeling back. "Older than the current era of man."

She backed away and sighed. "You really do worry me sometimes."

"Good, that means I'm not losing my touch." Jaune grinned as he typed a few things on the screen and the stone was covered by a thick glass like small dome. The light it gave off start spreading along lines in the bracer. "It's called Leech Stone, and it sucks in any form of energy that touches it directly. Even Grimm would wither away from this stuff." He explained looking over readings, making sure that the systems stayed stable. "I'm sure you've noticed an odd feeling from it?"

"Yes." Glynda noted the odd feeling, but she couldn't quite place it.

"That would be it sucking in your Aura. It's not enough of the stuff to actually cause you to be faint or even in much danger, but well." He held up his finger and wiggled it. "You saw what happened from just touching a tiny piece of it. Think what would happen if you decided to use your telekinesis on it."

"Either it would absorb my telekinesis and render my power useless against it. Or it would use that connection to my semblance to create a direct siphoning line to my Aura." Glynda said, offering her idea on what might happen.

"That would be the latter." Jaune confirmed.

"These however." Jaune picked up the bracer he finished, "Should let me be able to keep one in contact with me without actually making contact." He paused. "If that makes any sense..."

"It keeps it in close contact with your Aura... and whatever else you have, without giving it a complete direct link." Glynda said, fairly confident in her deduction. "That way it can reduce your powers, without actually withering you to death."

"That's the main idea. And with the containment, it should only affect me." He said simply poking the top, such scientific process, and didn't feel anything. "Yeah, yeah that part works." He said, sounding very relieved.

The tell for Glynda was that the soul siphoning dread in the room weakened ever so slightly when the top was fixed on. "Looks like it's working so far."

Loop 8

The crowd of the Amity Coliseum cheered as the next pair of fighters were entering the arena. The first was a young red headed girl, looking very cheery as she walked into the arena. She waved at the people, eager to continue testing herself in this tournament. Penny did give pause as her opponent wasn't the one she expected from last night's randomizer.

"Excuse me. Oh and Salutations!" She paused and waved. "But am I not supposed to be fighting Ms. Pyrrha Nikos?" She asked curiously as the distinctly male blond entered into the arena opposite her.

Jaune gave a slight chuckle as he came to a stop before her. "Yeah, had to make a last minute substitution. Pyrrha wasn't feeling well, due to too much pressure from a few things, so I'll be taking her place in the match." He said simply.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that she's not well." Penny said, cocking her head to the side. The girl had seemed fine the previous night.

"Thanks, I'm sure she's happy for your concern." Jaune grinned and leaned forward curiously. "So how's the upgrades I sent your dad? Are they suiting you well?" He asked, a bit too eager. Though he did work very hard on them, so it was understandable.

Penny's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean those were your designs!?" She asked excitedly.

In the stands, Ironwood's eyes widened hearing that. "What? This kid is the one that the doctor was working with...?" He mumbled, it had to be a bluff.

"Course, I mean you're normal design was fine, but hardly suited for what the general wanted. Especially in the short time he requested your, revisions." Jaune nodded.

"Oh! Well than yes, they are lovely." She smiled brightly. "Father was very happy to know there was a much stronger metal for my body that wouldn't sacrifice movement." She stated simply, they apparently had not considered that the wires that controlled her swords were sharp enough to cut through even her body.

Jaune nodded and grinned. "Good, and have you gotten to test the Overclock function yet?"

Penny blinked before gaining an air of recognition. "Oh, no. Father and the General felt that it was too dangerous. They have locked it under safeguards that I cannot bypass." She shook her head.

"Well that's not right, it needs to be properly tested…" Jaune mumbled rubbing his chin, it honestly wasn't that dangerous if controlled right. "Here let's fix that. Initiate override, code Alpha E16 Gamma 42." Jaune said simply as Penny suddenly went stiff.

She spoke in a far more robotic tone. "Override code recognized, biological and energy scans show positive, initiating override. Override complete. Safe Guards removed." Her eyes flashed before she returned to normal and held her head for a second. She looked to Jaune a bit dizzy. "W-what was that?"

Jaune grinned brightly. "An override code I hid inside of the programming files I sent your father, used to remove any safeguards that may have been placed on my designs." They were easy enough to hide after all. "So you should have access to your Overclock now."

Ironwood shot up in his chair, gripping the edge of the stands. "He can't be serious! How did he even!?"

"So go ahead, give it a shot." Jaune insisted.

Penny blinked and after a moment of thought, nodded. There wasn't any harm in it she supposed. She accessed the program and began to run it.

Suddenly her body started to alter and power up. After a display that shocked the entire crowd, she then stood in a new form.

Clothing had only altered slightly, but she now looked like a grown woman in a very lean styled body with armor forming along her chest and arms. Her blades had come out and took position as a ring around her back, looking like a pair of wings and expanding to larger blades.

All in all, it was a very intense form and was outputting energy at a high rate. She looked at herself for a moment before looking back to Jaune. "My systems state that I can only use Overclock for a time period of 5 minutes." She stated a bit more analytically, but looking a bit giddy at the feeling of power rushing through her.

Jaune smirked as he started working on taking off his bracers. "Good, that will make this a bit more fun." He threw them off and suddenly the stadium was filled with energy, golden aura visibly rolling off of Jaune's form, taking the shape of a massive dragon looming over the battlefield. "It's been awhile since I cut loose…."


	11. Loop Files 11

**These loops are a collection of drabbles based off the Looping stories by Author Innortal who's are based on the movie Groundhog Day. In which a character is constantly looping through time and is aware of the resets. There will be crossovers with Innortal's series, so please check those out! They're very good and a lot of fun.**

 **Just as a note, the loops aren't in any form of Chronological order. These are random throughout Jaune's Timeline within the loops.**

 **Special thanks in this Loop to my friend Leviathantamer for not only betaing for me but also helping out with ideas!**

* * *

 **Loop 1**

The calm morning light gently flowed into the room of one Team RWBY. Three having the most restful sleep they'd probably had in a long time, certainly since this whole time looping thing happened. Or Beats as Ruby and Weiss insisted on calling them. Regardless, they were enjoying the sleep.

"Guys you have to wake up now!"

Or rather they were, until their excitable leader began yelling and shaking each of them at high speed intervals.

"Ugh! Ruby, five more minutes!" Weiss grumbled turning away from the shorter girl and covering her head in her covers.

Ruby persisted. "You don't get it! We woke up late!" She yelled.

"Ngn…. It's only 6 am… On Saturday, Ruby…" Blake groaned as she was shaken awake again.

"No, late in the timeline!" She yelled, hands in the air.

Yang, knowing her sister wasn't going to give up, sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean, Ruby…?" She asked before giving a deep yawn.

"It's AFTER the Vital Festival!"

That caused them to all sit up quickly before Weiss spoke up. "There's no way we would be at Beacon if that was the case…" She looked at Ruby a bit incredulously.

"I know! That's the weird part, but it is! See?" She quickly held up a calendar to them all.

They all got a bit closer and started looking at it, waiting for it to come into focus for their eyes. Sure enough, it was exactly a week after the Vital Festival would have concluded.

"What? But then how are we…?" Blake tried to form a good question.

"I don't know!" Ruby yelled.

With a glance, the four decided it was time to start a search for information.

* * *

A good hour later, after they had decided to divide into two separate groups to gather information, they all met back up in the courtyard of Beacon. None of them looked any more confident with what was going on, than they had an hour ago.

"Okay…" Blake said as she and Yang got to them. "We went around the school a bit, to ask what happened. No one really knew about any attack and well…" She trailed off, looking a bit flustered.

"What?" Weiss pressed.

Yang took over. "We ran into Professor Goodwitch, and she was a bit sarcastic in her answering our questions." She stated simply, not as flustered as Blake. "But she did give us some information on why the school was still standing." She paused for a second and brought out her scroll to show an article. "Apparently, Torchwick and Neo turned on Cinder about half way through her entering Vale."

Ruby took the article and started reading it, with Weiss over her shoulder doing much the same. The article explained that in return for a pardon on some of his crimes within the city. Torchwick had turned over information on Cinder's activities to the Authorities and Ozpin. In return he was let go. "Are you kidding me, they let him walk!?"

"Well I mean he turned over valuable information, so I guess that makes sense…" Weiss said, not confidently, but continued reading. "And this explains part of our find." She pointed out.

"Huh?" Was the collective response before they read the part Weiss was pointing too.

This section spoke of one of the two teens that had been working with Cinder, had been admitted to Beacon as part of an agreement between an unnamed party and the Headmaster.

"That's why Emerald is here; I guess that makes more sense." Ruby mumbled after reading that.

"Wait, she's what!?" Yang yelled a bit, pulling back her scroll.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, that's what we found. She's actually on team JNPR now… Or I mean PNRE…" She corrected.

"Wait, is Jaune not here?" Blake asked.

Weiss shook her head. "No, they didn't know who Jaune was. Well, Emerald acted a bit funny when we mentioned him, but beyond that they didn't seem aware of him."

"Or Synched." Ruby added.

After a moment of processing, Yang finally spoke up. "Okay, so now we know _what_ happened, but now we need the _why_." She said with a sigh.

"Then there is only one person who can give us that…" Blake said simply, as the others nodded in understanding.

* * *

Roman sighed as the door to his current hide out was blown in and Neo tossed through it. "As if I don't have enough problems…" he grumbled, turning to the source of his current ire. "Little Red and friends… To what do I owe this displeasure?" He asked in a condescending tone, as Neo peeled herself off of the ground in a huff.

Ruby held out Crescent Rose towards him with a glare. "We want information." She demanded.

"Great." He rolled his only visible eye. "On what and why should I even give it to you?"

Yang came forward a bit, cocking Ember Celica and striking a fighting pose. "On the real reason you betrayed Cinder, And-"

Blake glared drawing her double blade form of Gambol Shroud. "And! If you don't, we'll turn you into the cops."

Torchwick laughed at that. "On what charges, I got pardoned, remember?" He leaned forward and poked his head with a grin. "In technicality, I haven't done anything arrestable within Vale, yet."

The four girls flinched, he had them there.

"But, if you promise to leave me alone. I can point you in the right direction." He said simply, an untrustworthy grin spreading across his face.

The four shared a look.

* * *

They walked into Junior's Club, with two very embarrassed team members. Weiss and Blake looked around the place, both near red in the face. "We can't seriously be doing this…?" Said heiress mumbled.

"Seriously… We can't really trust Torchwick of all people…" Blake grumbled as she was practically being dragged by Yang.

"Cause we got nothing to lose." Ruby grinned as they made their way up to the bar.

Junior, who was in his usual spot, cleaning a glass like always; sighed seeing them coming this way. "What now Blondie…?" he asked, glaring directly at Yang.

"Come on now Junior! Don't be like that." Yang grinned as she came right up to the bar and, doing what Torchwick said, knocked on it five times. "We're just looking for a tall glass of milk on the rocks." She grinned.

The black haired gentleman paused for a moment, looked them all over, and nodded. "Through there." He motioned to the Employees Only door behind the bar with his head.

The four girls, two not believing that worked, followed suit and went through the door. It led into a long stairway going down, which they followed a bit warily. Once they reached the bottom, they reached a new door and Yang knocked.

A long moment passed before the door opened, revealing a confused looking Winter. "What are you girls doing here?" She asked, wearing flattering business like attire and looking a bit surprised.

"What are we doing here…?" Weiss asked, looking shocked. "Why are you here and not with the Atlas Military?"

"Military… I haven't been with…" Winter paused and blinked. "Oh, you're awake now." She said with a long sigh. As far as she knew, until yesterday, Weiss thought that Winter was working for SDC. Clearly this was a Looping Weiss. Well the SDC work was merely to let her work on pulling some strings behind the scenes to get the company under control. And running it's Black Market Dealings, but Weiss wouldn't know that. Awake or not.

"Awake…?" Weiss asked a bit unsure, before it clicked in her mind. "Wait, you're Syncing now!?" She yelled in shock. Causing Winter to raise an eyebrow.

"Just come in, I don't even know how you got the info to get here." She shook her head.

Before any of the girls could reply, a new voice rang out from the back, familiar. "They probably went for Torchwick after Glynda showed them the article on his betrayal of Cinder. She gave me a heads up that they may be coming."

As soon as Winter moved out of the way, the four girls' eyes widened. "JAUNE!?" was their collective response.

Sure enough, sitting across from the door on a rather plush couch in this very fancy looking room, was one Jaune Arc. He was dressed in a fancy black suit with a golden undershirt and dark blue tie. There was one other in the room with them at the time as well. One that Blake recognized far more than the others. A young dark skinned Tiger faunus woman sat within the room, dressed in a tight red cocktail dress, wearing a feather boa over her shoulders, and seemed to be smoking from a long cigarette holder.

"S-Sienna?" Blake sputtered out as said woman smirked at her.

"Hello, lil Princess. Been having fun in Vale?" She asked before taking a long drag from the cigarette and blowing it out slowly.

"I…" She tried to process what was going on. "Why are you here? Don't tell me that you were endorsing the attack on Vale…?"

"Pff, hardly." She said, shaking her head. "I've taken the White Fang in a different direction. And Adam's little Splinter Cell has been dealt with." She explained simply.

"Um, then… What is going on here?" Yang asked, still unsure of, well everything.

"Well Yang." Jaune stood up smoothing out his suit jacket and putting his hands in his pockets. "You've stumbled into a meeting of Remnant's Top Crime Bosses." Jaune grinned as all four girls' eyes shot wide.

"Okay… Let me get this straight…" Weiss started, after hearing the explanation from the three on what was going on. "You two" she points to Winter and Sienna, "are from Eon Jaune's universe." She watches as they both nod.

"Why call him Eon again?" Sienna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang answered for Weiss. "Cause when we first met him, he said he was a couple Eons old compared to our Jaune."

"Exactly." Weiss stated. "But back on subject. The three of you woke up here early, didn't know that you were in an alternate reality version of your normal loop, and decided to become crime bosses?"

Jaune leaned back, swirling a drink in his hand. "That would be it about it." Jaune nodded.

"Why though?" Ruby asked, still very confused and not happy about this at all.

"Cause Jaune has done it a few times, and I wanted in on it for once." Sienna stated. "Plus it was surprisingly easy to turn things around with the White Fang, baring that dumbass Adam, into a massive crime syndicate." Turned out that most of the organization preferred profit over terrorism.

"How come I don't remember this?" Blake asked. Once Weiss focused on it a bit, she did remember that Winter was part of the SDC this time around. "I mean, if you made that kind of change, I'd think I would have noticed…?"

Winter shook her head. "Probably not. From what reports I got and confirmation from Sienna." Said tiger faunas nodded in response. "He basically kept the group under him in the dark to the change, continuing to act on his own."

"The man was very charismatic, so it did make sense for him to be able to pull it off." Sienna stated simply. "I was only able to get through to those under his command once they started operating here in Vale, under Cinder."

Jaune chimed in. "Since they stepped into my main territory, it was easy enough to set up… Clarification meetings." He said a bit cryptically.

"Meaning…?" Yang motioned.

"Jaune found where they were meeting, through Roman, and he and I proceeded to beat the hell out of all of them." Sienna grinned maliciously, her eyes slitting for a moment from the memory. "And a lovely bit of catharsis when I ran Adam through with my Chain Whip."

The four gulped seeing that.

* * *

 **Loop 2**

The group followed Ironwood, Winter, and Penny to his office after being freed from the cuffs. "It is so good to see all of you." He said genuinely as they stepped in. Only to stop confused by the fact that all of them were staring forwards stunned about something. "What? What is i-" He paused as he looked towards his desk.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

There sitting on his desk, one currently grumbling as he picked up a card from the deck, were a pair of blonds.

A young male and a young looking older female.

They seemed to be playing on the stomach of a _very_ familiar redhead who was wearing a crop top and shorts as she hung her head off of the front of Ironwood's desk. "Jaune... how long until they show up again?" The redhead asked, half-whining.

She was being their playing field purely out of boredom right now. They'd been here for at _least_ an hour.

"You get bored so easily these day's Pyrrha, why is that?" Salem asked as she looked to Jaune. "Got any queens?"

"You have to be cheating... somehow." Jaune grumbled as he handed two over and watched as a beaming Salem placed a new book down, keeping her score on Pyrrha's chest.

Yang leaned over to Weiss. "Am I seeing things correctly...?"

"Because I'm not even _training_ , or really doing _anything."_ Pyrrha said with a sigh, before finally opening her eyes. "Oh... umm... they're here." She said and blushed as she realized what the scene looked like. "Umm... hello again..." She said sheepishly.

Ruby just looked absolutely shocked and possibly on the verge of tears. "Pyrrha? Jaune? And..." She paused for a moment before the realization finally hit her. "...SALEM?!"

"Salem!?" Ironwood yelled, immediately going for his gun.

"Oh calm down, she's fine." Jaune said as he was trying to think on which card to ask for. "I purified her like three days ago. What took you guys so long to get here? Got any Jacks?"

"Yes, it's been quite boring waiting for you all to arrive." Salem said, as she handed over a Jack to Jaune. "So much in fact that he decided to rescue Pyrrha as well."

"You... purified her?" Ruby asked, absolutely bewildered by the concept.

Weiss had stopped being bewildered and instead moved straight on to being _done_ with all of this. "Alright, this is going to need at _least_ an hour to explain."

"Eh, that's shorter than usual." He shrugged.

Salem giggled. "Yes, usually it's at least a full day." She grinned having collected another book, much to Jaune's annoyance.

"Hold on... What is all this?" Ironwood said as he looked at them, noting Winter wasn't reacting like the rest of them. "Schnee, is everything okay...?"

"No." She grumbled walking over and smacking Jaune on the head.

"Ow!"

"I told you not to run off and do that without me this time! I wanted to see the new process!" She growled at him.

Now this scene had broken the minds of everybody else other than possibly Ironwood. Seeing Jaune and Pyrrha and Salem acting weird was one thing. Two of them had been missing for months, the other was someone they thought would be their enemy.

But Winter? Winter was with them the whole time! When did something like this happen?

Ironwood wasn't doing much better as the scene played out.

"You really didn't miss much, he just used that sword thing to perform the ritual and cleanse the Grimm corruption." She said while pulling from the deck.

Winter blinked. "Sword thing? You mean the Zanpakto, it can do that?" She looked at Jaune in shock.

Said blond was still rubbing his head. "Yes, I was just as surprised as you. It's supposed to be a soul cleansing ritual though, so I guess it makes sense."

"I'm honestly surprised that it worked at all with how much gunk came flying out of her skin. We nearly drowned in it." Pyrrha said, taking care not to disturb the game of Go Fish.

"I'll thank you not to mention that again." She grumbled. "It wasn't pleasant..."

Winter blinked. "Wait what?"

"The Grimm goo came flying out of her pours, it wasn't a pretty sight." Jaune answered as he completed a book and set it on Pyrrha's stomach.

Pyrrha was about to talk and got half of a syllable out before Ironwood metaphorically put his foot down. "Alright, I apologize for interrupting. But _what in the world is going on right now?"_

Pyrrha raised her head to look at him. "We're playing a game of Go Fish, what does it look like?"

"Seriously General, it's fairly obvious what they're doing." Winter nodded.

"Well to be specific, I'm winning at Go Fish." Salem grinned.

"You're cheating with magic!" Jaune accused her.

Salem shrugged. "You can't prove that."

* * *

 **Loop 3**

Jaune first awakened in this crazy ass world little more than three days ago when he was staring down the maw of some insane demon girl. Unsurprisingly when he awakened he managed to save his life and send her scampering for the hills, but this place was still something to behold.

He had... literally no knowledge about this place called Gensokyo, not even from his incarnation who was here. He was just some college boy who suddenly got pulled into another dimension where little more than three steps in and he was almost eaten.

Since then he's managed to learn that he was now in a place called `Gensokyo'. Kind of like what would happen if Japanese Yokai and Kami got their own Nature Preserve, complete with an inter-dimensional barrier that was sturdy enough to make any engineer working on Ygdrassil blush.

The place was strange, it was like it was permanently locked to Traditional Japanese eras, but it also had its own internet and internal plumbing. The tech was schizo everywhere and he was pretty sure he saw a Victorian style mansion on an island in the lake.

"The hell did I do to end up in this kind of FUBAR..." he sighed while continuing to wander around the place. He was sure it wasn't due to what he pulled a few loops back, it wasn't enough to warrant this. "Meh I'll just blame Saotome like everyone else." He shrugged.

As he was wandering, he eventually found himself... actually kind of lost in a bamboo forest. There was a bit of an eerie mist around him. The ground was completely flat, there weren't any landmarks nearby, and the bamboo was sprouting, withering, and re-sprouting before his very eyes.

"This place is just too weird..." he grumbled.

As he kept wandering, he eventually saw something going on, he heard it first. Combat of some kind. When he finally reached it however, he saw two teenage girls absolutely brutally going at each other. The dark haired girl had lasers on her side, while a white haired girl was throwing flames all around the place.

"So, is this how you relieve boredom around here!?" He called out to them.

They stopped, both girls looking pretty badly wounded. The white haired girl was the first one to respond. "Normally they're not this bad. Spell Card duels are a lot safer. We're just immortal, so we can go all out." She calls back.

"Sounds masochistic, but alright." He said a bit stunned by that response. "Why not find something else to do other than beat each other?"

"We both already went through our insanity phases of immortality." The black haired girl responded. "When we found each other again after about a thousand years, we decided to refuel our old feud and kill each other again and again. It's better than sitting around, twiddling our thumbs, and waiting for the sun to die out."

"Yeah, this is pretty much a daily thing we do." The white haired girl said. "Are you lost?"

"Kinda, was sucked in here by some vortex or whatever." He rubbed his head.

"Well, I meant more in this forest." The white haired girl said. "The name's Mokou, I run a Yakitori stand in this forest, I'm also its guide to help lost humans get out of here or to the Eientei Mansion." Mokou explains.

Kaguya offers her hand, covered in third degree burns as it was. "My name is Kaguya, I'm the princess of Eientei Estate." She states "And that vortex sounds like the work of Yukari, she's one of the few who could open a whole in the barrier. She usually does so to help keep the human population alive if the Yokai get too active and not enough hunters take them out."

He lightly shook her hand, trying to keep the dead skin off of his hand. "Don't know why she would grab me then, I don't think I'd be in any danger."

"Could be that either she's hoping you survived the journey to a village and got to making more humans, or that you'd be a strong Yokai Hunter." Mokou offered as a theory.

"She's also a huge trickster too. So for all we know, she did it for her own giggles" Kaguya says with a sigh. "But there's not much that we can do about it. Might as well find something to do here, very very few can freely pass through that barrier."

"Knowing my luck it's probably that last one..." he mumbled. "Well then, let's see about this barrier." He said simply as he called up his computer to start running dimensional scans.

The computer easily picked up on the barrier. It was absolutely huge, able to cover the size of roughly a continent. It was also damn near impenetrable from what his scans could pick up. So many layers upon layers of defense, it was actually starting to lag his computer trying to analyze it all.

He could identify two primary sources of the barrier.

"Reimu Hakurei"

"Yukari Yakumo"

"So the source is actual beings... let's see..." he started scanning for weak points.

He found... none. Or at least nothing that could be defined as a 'proper' weak point. The difference between the average layer of defenses and a weakened layer was about 100,000 layers of individual defenses. Not even close to half...

"Are you... looking for a way out?" Kaguya asked

"More or less. It is impressive to say the least." He said reaching out and tapping the air, watching as it rippled a bit. "It's certainly a strong barrier, from the looks of it has a few intentional weak points, but nothing that can be directly exploited. I am curious though..."

"Curious about what?" Mokou asked, trying to peek at the screen.

He placed his full hand out as space rippled and his form became coated in destruction ki, which he focused into the wall itself.

The Ki tore its way through a good few hundred layers of defense before being caught by one of the layers and dispersed as the layers regenerated. A defensive layer against Destruction. And behind that layer were a few hundred thousand more.

"If you want to get out, you could try heading to Old Hell. I think that one of the Oni from an Incident a while ago made a hole in the barrier." Mokou recalled.

"There's also Suwako and Kanako's Shrine." Kaguya pointed out.

"Oh yeah, they didn't move to Gensokyo till pretty recently, didn't they?" Mokou realized.

"I could, though I was more curious if that would even work." He said honestly as he pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, that thing is proofed against every trick any God or Demon or Mortal could muster." Mokou said with a nod.

"Even the Lunarians with our tech can't just break in or out without permission." Kaguya said

"I see, so which way yo Old Hell?" He asked as he willed away his screen.

"Follow me." Mokou said and looked to Kaguya. "We'll finish our fight later, mangy rabbit." She spat.

Kaguya returned a similar insult as Mokou began leading Jaune out of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, and across Gensokyo before pointing him towards a forest at the base of a mountain. "In here you'll encounter a Demon Cat. Just knock some sense into her and she'll guide you to the entrance to Old Hell."

"Right, another day, another crazy cat girl." He sighed, shaking his head. Ever since Blake found out his mom was the one writing the Ninjas in Love series... She never left him alone about it.

As he entered the forest, things were starting to get pretty dark when he heard a girl singing and the sound of a wheelbarrow. She was singing... about bringing Corpses down to hell, intermingling a one-sided conversation between verses as though she were speaking to someone.

Finally she came into view, it was indeed a catgirl and her wheelbarrow did indeed have a corpse in it.

"Well aren't you..." he paused. "Something."

"Nya! A human? Ooh, you'd make a nice corpse, wouldn't you?" She asked upon realizing he was there. "I could always use another corpse for my wheelbarrow, wanna join my current guest?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not today, I'm looking for the entrance to Old Hell. Need to talk to an Oni that tore a hole in the barrier." He said, not seeming worried in the slightest.

"You're looking for Kasen? Oooh, that's scary. You'd be much better off as a corpse than trying to find her." The Demon Cat said as she got into a pouncing position. "Why don't I-" She launched herself at Jaune and never got to finish her sentence.

That was due to a foot firmly pressed into her face and then kicking her off to ragdoll across the ground for a second. "Yeah no, just show me the way."

She picked herself up off the ground fairly easily. "Nyaaa~ Meanie! Fine, I'll take you to Old Hell, but you'll have to find Kasen on your own from there. I don't meet the Onis too often." The Demon Cat said with a pout as she went back to her wheelbarrow and started pushing it in the direction of Old Hell.

"That's all I ask." He said following her.

Hell was... oddly cold and pretty much abandoned. Entire city streets were empty, even the odd Yokai was pretty much missing. It was at this point that the Demon Cat started to turn around. "Well, I took you as far as I usually go. Good luck finding Kasen." she said as she ran away.

"Great, that's so helpful..." he grumbled and called up his computer again to start scanning for other worldly beings nearby. Focusing it mostly on demon energy of course.

There weren't a lot, but he did find one. It was actually in this same city.

He started heading towards that.

When he got close enough, he saw her easily enough. She was a tall woman drinking out of a rather wide and flat sake dish, just hanging out on one of the roofs of an abandoned temple.

She was wearing a white shirt with a blue pleated skirt with red trimmings that went down to her knees. On her forehead was a long and straight red horn with a star on it.

She looked up from her drinking and raised an eyebrow. "A human? This deep in Old Hell?" She asked.

Jaune shrugged as he approached. "I'm a weird one and looking for a way back to the human world. Was told you might be my best bet." He said simply.

The Oni chuckled at that. "You got the wrong Oni then." She said with a lighthearted smile. "But I do know who you're talking about. You're looking for Kasen Ibaraki, I'm Yuugi Hoshiguma."

Yuugi leapt off of the building and into the courtyard. "I'll get you to her, but I want to have some fun. If you made it all this way, you must be strong, and I love a good honest fight." She said.

Jaune blinked and shrugged. "Why not, I don't have anything better to do."

"Sweet." Yuugi said only to pause and consider something. "Which one of us should attack first?" She asked

"Is there a rule about attacking first? I'm new here, remember." Jaune blinked, this wasn't going to be a normal fight.

"Oh no, not in a Danmaku fight. I don't paint you as much of a Danmaku Fighter right now." She said, "It's more... I want a good fight, and I don't know how much strength I should use against you. But at the same time, I don't know your strength either and you strike me as someone who's stronger than they look."

"You wouldn't be wrong. You go first, that way if I just die you wouldn't have wasted so much time." Jaune offered, something he learned from the One Punch verse.

Even the Loopers couldn't beat Saitama... And it bothered Ranma to absolutely no end that he couldn't beat the Caped Baldy.

"Alright... are you immortal? Because you're acting like one." Yuugi said, sounding a bit unsure. But if he was confident like that... then she'd go all out at least for one hit.

She surged forward, her balance keeping the Sake Dish from spilling even a single drop as she struck Jaune with enough force to shatter a mountain and fracture a continental plate.

Jaune took the punch to the face and didn't move an inch, the most it did was left a red mark on his cheek. "Nah, not Immortal, just old as hell and end up having a lot of time on my hands." He said simply, adjusting his jaw a bit.

Yuugi blinked as she took a step back. No one in Gensokyo aside from some of her fellow Oni could tank a hit like that with no special powers to lessen the blow.

Jaune was suddenly on her in a flash. "Let's see how much you can take." He brought forward a cocked back fist, coated in Aura and Ki.

When the fist connected, she didn't budge much either. But something did happen.

She dropped her Sake Dish.

As his fist retracted, he found a smile on her face. "Oh, I _like_ you. If I were still into humans, I would've been tempted to Challenge you." She said as she wiped her cheek. "But I'm not even sure I'd win. Let's do this." Yuugi said with a tone of excitement.

The air around her changed, it felt strange and Jaune couldn't place what it felt like. Then her fist came at him so fast, it somehow struck him 10 seconds ago. "I'm a wielder of the Impossible, my feats of strength can defy Logic. Come at me with everything you've got, Strange Human."

Rubbing his cheek and chuckling. "Sure, this could be fun." He grinned before he burst into his Awakening form.

* * *

 **Loop 4**

"Look, Luke. If you wanna sit around while another tyrannical regime is taking root, then you can go ahead and drink that weird milk. I'm going to be productive with an eager new disciple." Jaune said while holding onto a confused Rey by the scruff of her shirt.

Rey was _absolutely_ confused about what was going on. One moment she was trying to plead _the_ Luke Skywalker into training her. Next, this blonde man showed up out of nowhere and was holding her like she was some kind of kitten.

Luke just looked at the new arrival and put his face in his hands. When he finally looked up he just asked. "How many of you are there?! I thought I saw you get blasted by a 50-man Death Squad, and before that there was the time where you took a Proton Torpedo to save us, and before even that you were apparently fighting both alongside and against my father in the Clone Wars!"

"Ah good times, I miss lil Snips..." he grinned remembering the young Toguta fondly, sassy little shit that one. "And just one of me, I'm very good at surviving if I want too. Now than, any other objections? Honestly she'd make a far better Grey Jedi than normal one." He said honestly.

"The Gray Jedi? You're still going on about that?" Luke asked "The order that never existed and the only examples that you can list are just unorthodox Jedi?" He asked again just for confirmation. Indeed, none of the Jaunes ever lived long enough to establish their own order.

"The Gray Jedi, who're those?" Rey asked, having given up on being released a little while ago. This man had arms like durasteel.

Jaune sighed as he squeezed his nose. "This is why I tell Ranma just hanging out on Anima isn't good for PR." He sighed. "Sure Palpi knew enough about us to fear us, but that hardly spreads word..." he mumbled and then looked back to Rey. "We're Jedi that utilizes both sides of the force, keeping them balanced within ourselves."

"Wait, there are more of you? _Where?"_ Luke asked, now more perplexed than he was grieving about his past mistakes.

"Well now I'm interested." Rey said. "Maybe he's got something to show for it if his order really is still around."

"Oh no, don't you go encouraging him. This man almost got me wanted by the New Republic in 15 Sectors." Luke said, standing up and marching right over full of vigor through spite. "Plus, I doubt that he even knows half the things I do."

"Hey that was one time! And if I recall, you were the one eager to learn how to transform things via the force." He defended himself. "How was I supposed to know you'd go and rust half a sector of Coruscant! And of course there's more of us, wouldn't be much of an order with just one guy."

"Well, that settles it. Looks like I'm training with them." Rey said with a shrug as she was still just hanging there.

"Oh no, no, no, no. If you're going to train with them, I'm coming with you." Luke said defiantly. "I may have had one bad apple, but they're a whole tree of _caramel apples._ Someone needs to be around to keep things relatively stable."

"Right, says the guy that can't keep his own nephew in line." Jaune quipped as he turned around to head back to his ship while setting down Rey. "Give the old man his lightsaber back, we'll stop by the Kybercrystal reserve on Anima and get you a more fitting one." He said simply.

Rey got ready to do so, but the lightsaber practically hopped out of her grip and into his. "I'm not saying you're bad teachers, I'm saying that you're very detached ones. Almost more concerned by the shenanigans you can and have caused than with those around you." Luke defended himself.

"Hah, you're in for a surprise then." Jaune grinned as his ship opened and showed a very annoyed looking white haired woman in Jedi robes was standing at the top of the platform.

"What took so long, I don't want to miss Weiss's knighting ceremony." She grumbled while tapping a foot.

"You won't Winter, they need all the Masters present to even do the Ceremony. Kind of hard with the two of us here." He grinned as he boarded.

"Then they better have done some serious reconstruction of the rules and teachings." Luke said skeptically as he boarded as well. Now kind of regretting destroying his old X-Wing. "After all apparently the only living example I had for a while was you, and you're hardly the model of responsibility." He said, addressed to Jaune.

Rey however was a bit more awed at the fact that she was apparently now in the presence of _three_ Jedi Masters.

"He's still being skeptic?" Winter asked as she went to the cockpit.

Jaune shrugged. "He is Anikan's kid, so he's got a hard head. Set course for home, but we'll be stopping by the Kybercrystal Vault, need to get Rey her own saber first."

"Right right, just don't take to long, or Saotome may come looking for us." She said simply while prepping for take off.

"Yeah yeah." He waived off while going to get parts for a pole saber.

* * *

 **Loop 5**

The group stood stock still as the form of Salem had formed within the office of General Ironwood, a ghostly form that was only meant to be a message to them. One to bring despair.

"The courageous Huntsmen have defeated Watts... Well done." She spoke with an air of superiority to her tone as she looked down on them.

"And we beat Tyrian." Ruby said as she stepped forward defiantly. "We'll also beat Cinder and any others you send."

Salem actually smirked at that. "Dear girl, their goal was not victory..."

"Then what was it?" Ironwood asked, his tone faltering only slightly as fear and paranoia was taking him slowly. That feeling grew as Salem turned on him.

"To prepare for my coming..." She said simply, the gashes form slightly wavering to remind them this was only an image of her, for now. "The people of Atlas are suffering; give me the Relic of Creation and they will not suffer any longer. It is as simple as that." She held out a hand to him, knowing he would give her what she wants.

Ironwood paused, seemingly weighing his options as best he could in the situation, but before he could answer.

 ** _SLAM!_**

Everyone's heads quickly turned to see the door kicked in by a familiar blond knight, who blinked. The first to recover from the sudden shock was Marrow. "Jaune? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" he asked as guns were trained on him from the other Special Ops members, not that he minded as he walked in and looked up. "Oh, you're talking to Grandma, it must be important. Did Tyrian ever give you that gift I asked him to drop off?" He asked as he made his way over to Ironwood's desk and took a seat with his feet resting on said desk.

She looked at him oddly. "Who are you? And what did you just call me?" She held a slight bit of anger in the last question.

"So that's a no then, darn." He looked amusingly annoyed. "And here I thought he could be trusted to do the easiest of jobs. Though since he couldn't even kill a little girl, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. So, what's up, what'd I miss?"

Yang growled, though if it was because of the way he was acting or bringing up Ruby's near death with no seeming worry, it was hard to tell. "She's demanding the Relic of Creation for Atlas's safety."

"You mean this one?" Jaune asked as he pulled the staff from seemingly nowhere as everyone's, including Salem's, eyes went wide.

"How did you get that!?" James demanded, only the Winter Maiden could something have happened when Winter went to gain the Maiden's powers from Fria?

"That's not important right now." Jaune said simply as he twirled the Staff around. "Oh, and don't worry about the city falling. I replaced the Relic with a much more reliable power source." He waived off that little tidbit as well before looking back to Salem. "So, this is what you want right, Granny?" He smirked wiggling it a bit before her image that had drawn closer, going so far as to swipe it through the smoky form a few times.

"Yes." She said with a cruel smile, she had not expected to find someone willing to turn on them in this way, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Will you hand it over?"

As Jaune seemed to be mulling things over, twirling the staff every now and then, the room grew tense. Team RWBY trying to reason within their minds that Jaune couldn't be betraying them, he wouldn't. The Atlas Operatives waiting for the kill order from Ironwood, as the man himself was stunned by the situation.

"Hmmmmmm..." Jaune thought for a bit longer before." Nah." He grinned as his grip tightened on the staff and cracks started forming in its golden shaft.

Salem's eyes shot wide as she tried to act. "NO!" Her form shooting towards him quickly as the others watched in shock as the staff began to glow before breaking and sending out a shockwave that disbursed Salem's form, shattered the windows of the office, and knocked all but Jaune over.

Jaune stood from the desk, dusting the remains of the relic from his hands and started walking around to leave. "Well that should do it, I'm sure she'll be gunning for me now." He said simply as he pulled out his scroll.

"What did you just d-" Weiss had stood up to yell at him before he held up a finger to make her pause.

"Shh, I'm on the phone." He said while waiting for the person he called to pick up. Weiss looked about ready to talk again as Jaune spoke. "Yeah, done on my side Winter, she's gonna be pissed after destroying the Relic of Creation... Yeah... Uh uh..." He paused to listen for a bit as the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Yeah no, the Basilisk idea botched... Tyrian probably tossed the egg somewhere..." He sighed before getting angry. "No, I can't _just_ get a new one! Do you know what it cost me to get Harry to give me one the first time? I'm not joining his cult religion thing again, took forever to get all the Cat fur off me..." He paused again to sigh and shiver, the church of Bast was not a pleasant memory. He snapped back when he heard Winter yelling at him. "Huh? Yeah, still here. Anyway, make sure to start targeting the rendezvous spot now, she should be making the whale go faster after that. Just make sure you don't miss and hit the planet yeah? I got a nice casino going in Vacuo I want to enjoy for a bit."

With that he left the stunned room behind, all trying to even start processing what just happened.

* * *

"Pff, don't miss he says..." Winter grumbled as she hung up and went back to setting up the targeting systems. "Gives me one of Palpatine's super Star Destroyer ships with the planet killing lasers... And warns me not to miss. No shit." From her position in orbit the gun was trained on the exact spot a giant whale grimm should be coming from. "Will this even kill her? I guess it's not from Remnant... Whatever, at least I'm not on the planet for this one."

* * *

 **Loop 6**

"No!" Winter shot up in a start, breathing heavily and a hand stretched out. She felt a cold sweat as she noticed her surroundings, "What... These are my private quarters... At the..." Her eyes widened. She was back at the academy, but how? Atlas Academy had been destroyed over six months ago when Salem had attacked Atlas. She couldn't be here. This must be a- "Ow!" She grumbled having cut off her own thoughts when she pinched and pulled her cheek and rubbed the spot. "No, I'm not dreaming..." She mumbled looking around.

Everything was the same as she usually left it. The room kept clean and proper, the way a Special Agent was supposed to keep things. "But how? I don't understand..." She got out of bed and went to her vanity. When she looked in, she paused, eyes wide once more at the sight she saw. A few pokes and a couple prods at her own face and she could easily tell. "I'm... Younger?"

The feeling was subtle, as well as the sight. The past 3 years had been hard on her, hard on everyone after things started at Vale. While it wasn't obvious to others, she could certainly see the aging that everything had done to her. Slight greying of her white hair, figure that one out, gone, the wrinkles that showed prematurely, and most obvious, her scars were gone.

They had always been somewhat unnoticeable as well, but she remembered the damage done to her. The fight with Cinder to defend Fria, Penny getting the Maiden powers instead of her as planned, nearly losing Weiss completely due to her own thoughts and actions at the time...

"Weiss!" Her head shot up as she rushed to her scroll. Her last memory of Weiss was just before waking up. Some white light spreading across the world, people disappearing into it and trying to rescue her sister from it.

Was she okay, was her team!? Her mother, Whitley, the general!? She had to find out quickly.

Grabbing her scroll she started trying to find Weiss's number, before pausing. The date, it was only three months till Weiss would even go off to Beacon for the first time.

That was the solidifier.

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she'd been given a second chance.

A chance to make things go right this time, to save the people she cared about, to save the General's Reputation and keep him from losing himself the way he had.

She wouldn't waste this.

* * *

With an exasperated sigh and a sudden flop onto a soft mattress, Winter couldn't help but grin with pride.

Two months, that's how long it had taken her to convince Ironwood she wasn't going entirely crazy. Though if she had been in the reverse situation, even with her respect for the man, she probably wouldn't have believed him either.

She would follow his orders of course, but she'd have been skeptical for certain.

Thankfully she had known a bit of information, thanks to Weiss and their talks, she was able to predict one Roman Torchwick's first robberies. She simply told the information to the General beforehand, and the next day, the exact report came in.

That, coupled with a few other 'predictions', had been what had finally convinced Ironwood she wasn't losing it from stress.

Not that she wasn't just slightly, but that was beside the point.

With that assurance, he had begun working to have the Atlas fleet come to Vale much earlier. Infact, if things worked out properly, they would be there within the first month of classes starting for the first years.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the thought of Weiss being happy to see her again so soon, and thankfully for longer this time.

* * *

"They certainly don't seem happy that we're here..." Winter said softly as she watched both Ozpin and Glynda's backs as they left.

Atlas had just arrived in Vale, about a full two months before the second semester could even be a thought in the student's minds. The idea worked out between General Ironwood and Ozpin being, that they would allow the students coming for the festival to mingle and learn together for a much longer time period, a way of building unity.

At least, that's how the general had billed it to Ozpin.

"No, he wasn't expecting to see the Atlas forces appearing in Vale." Ironwood stated calmly. "He's never been one to enjoy surprises of this kind, but it's necessary." He turned to her. "In time he'll understand that this was the best move. An early show of power to those working with Salem." He smiled to Winter, hoping to calm her.

"Of course, sir, but not to speak out of turn..." She paused, not sure if she should even say this.

He motioned for her to continue. "Speak, Schnee... Your input on this is something I want." He said honestly.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled, looking a bit calmer. "I think it would be prudent to let Ozpin, and the others in the council of course, know about my knowledge from the future. It will help us be prepared for what's to come and how to handle things." She said honestly. "It would at least help them to understand why you choose to make me the Winter Maiden so soon as well." She added on.

Ironwood seemed to think for a moment, his eyes closed as Winter felt her chest tense, had she gone too far?

"You aren't incorrect Schnee." He finally said, alleviating some of her stress, "Though for right now, we must keep that information close to the chest. It's not that I don't trust Ozpin, he's a longtime friend and a man I know I can trust... But this information may worry him more and cause him to take drastic actions. We will inform them in time." He smiled, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Go, be with your sister, I'm sure she's as eager to see you as you are to see her." He chuckled before turning to leave.

"Yes sir!" She saluted with a smile.

"At ease, Schnee!" He chuckled, not turning to see her do so.

Winter smiled as she came to ease, watching the man walk away.

"Well..."

She froze as voice rang out behind her and she spun on a dime, only to come face to face with a blond boy in a Beacon uniform.

The boy grinned at her. "He's certainly a man who knows how to call the kettle black." He finished taking a step back when Winter drew her weapon on him. Though he didn't seem to be put out by it. "Hey there, no need to flash the blade yet."

Winter glared at him, before her mind clicked at the familiar visage. "You're, Jaune Arc... Correct?" She asked, not pulling back her blade.

She remembered the boy, not the most reliable hunter in training she'd ever seen, but by the incident that brought the group to Atlas, he'd seemed to come into his own. Now though, something seemed off. "How much did you hear?" She glared.

"Oh everything, remember it all huh?" He asked her, cocking his head to the side as her eyes widened.

"Wha-what did you say?" She asked, stunned for a moment at his words.

"What's coming, or rather what _was_ coming." He said as he watched her lower her blade. "You aren't the only one to remember things Winter Schnee. And I want to give you some advice.

She was stunned, he remembered too? How, why? What did that even mean? "Advice?" She asked, unsure about the boy.

"Yeah, I'm not going to interfere with what you're doing here, but know this." He paused, a serious look on his face. "If you force actions to happen early or at all... You'll both change everything and nothing at the same time."

She blinked, not sure how to even process what he just said, what any of that meant. She felt anger building as the, the, the _**boy**_ in front of her was claiming that she couldn't change anything. She swiped out her blade. "What would you know!?" She screamed and looked at him.

But he was gone. No trace of him, only the space he stood, and the words he spoke.

 _Everything and nothing..._

Those words stuck in her mind, before she shook her head in anger. What did he know, for all she knew she was just going crazy from having started over. It was nothing. She would change everything; she would make it better!

* * *

She shot awake again, panting, eyes wide, and in a cold sweat looking at her surroundings.

Back in her bed once more, awakened in her room three months before events that would lead to the world's eventual end. A place she'd woken up so many times in now.

She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to control herself as she held them tightly. She had to fight the tears, the feeling of sorrow building in her.

What had she done wrong this time? Why didn't it work? Why did it never work!?

"I tried to warn you."

Her eyes shot open as she looked up toward the voice that had invaded her room.

Looking at her vanity, she found a familiar sight, as words rang in her mind.

 _Everything and nothing..._

"J-Jaune... How?" She asked, shaking slightly, both from the shock and pent up feelings in her mind.

There, sitting at the chair of her vanity, was one Jaune Arc. The one who had spoken to her so long ago, he didn't look smug or mocking, rather he looked... Sad. He looked like he was sorry for her, while also understanding in a strange way.

"I thought it was time... to really talk with you." He said softly, a tone that spoke of honesty and a weight of similarity. Like he understood the pain she was feeling.

She thought back to the last few times that things had started over. After the first time they met, he simply pretended like he had never met her and denied running into her before, not that Weiss thought she had actually met the boy. But after the second time things had reset, every time she saw him, all he gave her was a knowing look and nothing more.

Now, now he was here. Waiting for her as time reset again, sitting in her room and watching her.

Slowly she pulled herself from her bed, tears unknowingly starting to fall from her eyes as she stood. The pent-up emotions, feelings she was holding back, and her own fears bubbling to the surface after being pushed down for so long. She walked towards him, not sure how she was feeling as she stumbled, but caught herself.

"W-why..." She asked, as she stumbled again, body feeling so weak, feeling like she could barely stand in the presence of her situation. "Why!?" She yelled as she fell towards him, landing in his chest as everything hit her at once, tears streaming as she started to beat his chest. "wHy!? WhY WOn't It StOp!? WHy aM I BaCK HERE, AGaiN!?"

In all of it, she kept beating his chest, screaming her thoughts at him. She didn't care how she looked right now, how her presence didn't give the perfection her status as a special op should be shown. All she cared about was why she was here again.

No matter what she had tried, no matter what the end result... She was always back here. It didn't matter if they had won or lost.

Always back here! Always this bed, on this day, at this time!

 _ **ALWAYS!**_

Her fist suddenly stopped as she felt arms wrap around her, her eyes wide as she was pulled into the chest of the blond. She didn't know why, but all she could do then was cry. Cry and stay in the arms that felt so warm and understanding. She wasn't able to process much more at the moment as she stayed there and let everything out.

* * *

Sometime later, Jaune looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, clung to him like a lifeline.

It had been a few hours since she had started crying, about an hour since she finally stopped, having passed out from the exertion and emotional overload.

He gently petted her hair as he felt her snuggle closer to his form, thinking back on all that had happened.

20 loops, that's how long he had let her do things herself. Just over half a century of her trying everything she could to fight off the inevitable.

In the long run, he honestly thought he might have been a bit cruel to let it run so long, to continue to watch her as she would try and fail every time, as things simply started over once more.

"I really have gotten too old... I shouldn't have let things get this far in the first place." He said softly as he lifted her up, feeling her arms instinctively tighten around him, and moved over to her bed. They would be more comfortable there at least, and it would be better for both of their backs.

"I won't leave you alone anymore... I'm sorry I did from the start. From now on, it's the both of us in it together." He said with a soft smile and letting himself drift off as well. He clearly wasn't going anywhere for a while.

* * *

 **Loop 7**

"So... your gun is... just a rifle?" Ruby asks as they were at a firing range shortly after initiation. Jaune had spent a while in the workshops making a new weapon and he came out with a... rifle.

"Yup." He hid a grin as he saw the wheels trying to turn in Ruby's head.

It had taken a few loops to set this up, after all, he had to pull it off before Ironwood came around.

He held it up and did a few test fires. "Nice right?"

"Yeah it's... nostalgic." Ruby said she watched it work. It was certainly finely made, he was hitting bulls-eyes with it. "But, well, you went from just a Sword and Shield. To just a Rifle. So I'm wondering if you mixed anything in this time."

"Nope. Just a gun." Was all he said, hitting a few more.

"Maybe it's an... Electro Rifle? A Chainsaw Bayonet Rifle? Or maybe a Modular Rifle?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit weirder about the choice to just make a bog standard rifle as she listed more options.(edited)

"Nah, just a gun." He held it to her. "Here, why not give it a try?"

Ruby sighed as she gave in and took the gun, it felt a bit heavy but that didn't quite register to her as she was so focused on how weird the situation was to her. He could've made anything and weapons were a way to express yourself, so why would he make something so bor-

 **B A N G**

Suddenly Ruby wasn't at the counter for the firing range, she was in the wall about 10ft back. It took her a moment to realize what just happened. But when it did she could only say. "What?"

"What? Too much kick?" He asked innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ruby shouted as she pulled herself out of the wall. "No wait, actually, don't." Ruby walked back up to the range, and braced herself. When she fired, she skidded back about three feet.

"Alright, this thing is heavier than Crescent Rose and has triple its recoil and kick. _What the heck is this, Jaune?"_ Ruby asked, absolutely flabbergasted by it.

"It's just a gun. I don't understand what you aren't getting here." Jaune asked as he took it back. "See look." He reloaded it and fired off a few shots, not moving an inch.

"Jaune, that is at _least_ a thousand pounds of recoil per shot, _and you're firing it at full auto."_ Ruby said as she realized how he was firing it. "What in the world is going on here?!"

"What? No, the instructions said that you should only build to the caliber you can handle. This isn't even that strong." He looked at her oddly.

"Oh no no no, you can't fool me Jaune. I built Crescent Rose myself, I know how gunsmithing works and how to measure a kick." Ruby said, getting just a bit upset now that he was trying to make her look weak or something.

"Well I mean I'm not having a problem with it, so I'd say I didn't make it that strong." Jaune shrugged.

Ruby huffed at that, she wasn't getting anywhere with him.

* * *

 **Loop 8**

Jaune gave a slight yawn as he returned to his home within the kingdom of Vale, he was just returning from a rather long hunt with one Summer Rose that had been thankfully successful.

This loop had a bit of a shock when he woke up this time, not the fact that he was older, but rather that he was older and around the same time as Summer still being alive.

Normally when this happens, he's either far ahead of her in the timeline or just missed before she went off on the mission to try and take on Salem. He still wasn't sure if it was a mission she demanded from Ozpin or not, but he did know that he'd followed along without her say.

She'd been very annoyed, but thankful as with back up, they were able to successfully delay things with Salem.

Though Jaune was a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to actually finish that plot line early, as Salem had gotten away before he could start any form of cleansing process he had developed over the years.

The way she had escaped had made him a bit wary, but that wasn't something he'd have time to think about as an orange and pink blur tackled him one step into the door.

"Dad's home!" Said supercharged blur yelled as Jaune caught her. The form revealed a very young Nora Valkyrie, or rather Arc, who giggled as she felt Jaune lift her slightly when they fell. "Welcome home Daddy! Can we have pancakes to celebrate?" She asked excitedly as the young 6 wiggled to try and get down and hug the old blond.

Jaune chuckled as he sat up, still holding her up. "Careful there, Lightning Bolt, don't want to go breaking your old man. Sure, we can have Pancakes, where are your siblings?" He asked, around as an 18 year old Sun came into the hallway, looking amused, and holding the hand of a little black haired boy with a pink streak in his har. "Ah there they are."

"Does this mean I'm done babysitting, old man?" Suna asked with a tired grin on her face.

Ren smiled and waved to him. "Welcome home, papa." He said softly.

"Thank you, Ren." Jaune smiled as he stood up with Nora in his arms, before looking to Suna. "Looks like it kiddo, where's your mother?" He asked curiously. If anyone would have got to him before Nora, it was her for sure.

Suna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Paperwork has her bogged down at work again." She said in a knowing tone.

"Ah, I see, well then we're certainly in for a quiet night." Jaune chuckled, when Urd got hit with the paperwork for the Yggdrasil repairs, that normally took her more than a night to get done with.

One of the many reasons he was happy to _not_ have ascended yet. He just couldn't handle the paperwork.

"Well come on squirts!" Jaune smiled as he took Ren's hand and led them to the kitchen. "Let's go make breakfast for dinner!"

That earned two enthusiastic "Yay!" and one teenage "woo..." Though Jaune knew that Suna was excited for it too.


End file.
